


Sun over Thedas

by KimsyWims



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Tevinter, Annoyance, Awkward situations, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyhold everyday, Slavery, Slow Romance, Smut, Sorrow, Spoilers, Strange langue, Things are not precisely as in the game, Time Travel, Trust, baths, fightings, giggles, mentioning Assassin's Creed, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander went to a cosplay convent with his best friend Clara he was ecstatic over the wonders he would see of other cosplayers.</p><p>When something goes entirely wrong while they are there and he wakes up in a cold dripping dungeon surrounded by guards carrying shiny swords, he is not a as thrilled anymore, his friend is nowhere to be seen and his hands are chained.<br/>People try to speak to him in a language he cannot understand or ever remember hearing, wearing clothes he have only seen in one other place. The new game that Clara loves so much </p><p>The new game called Dragon age: Inquisition.</p><p>Alexander and Clara is pulled into the world of Thedas where their lives are threatened by demons, mages, templars, dragons, Venatori and a bunch of other things neither have ever seen before.</p><p>Now they have to find a way to survive and a way to get home from a land in chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Närcon: Linköping, Sweden.

Alexander could hear the faint sound of dripping water  _drip, drip, drip_ from somewhere around him, he also realizes just how thirsty he is. His knees are aching from the fact that he is sitting on a on cold stone floor on them. With his head leaned forwards lulled to his chest as his face was half covered by the white hood that was pulled deep over his head. He tried to strain his memory to remember what had happened, where he was and why he was there. A pain in his left hand made him gasp and loose his chain of thought and he slowly cracked open his eyes to look down. He weren't sure if it was his head playing tricks or if his hand was actually pulsing in a green glow? He took a deep breath in a try to get his head to work with him again, what exactly did he remember?

_They had been on Närcon in Sweden, him and Clara, that much he remember. Alex had been dressed up as the character of his favorite game, Assassin's creed: Black flag. He was dressed up as pirate captain Edward Kenway. Alex had been obsessed of the games for years now, ever since he played the second game. He had to admit that he found the first one slightly dull but the second one had caught his heart._

_He had worked really hard a costume, put money and hours and hours of time on perfecting it. He had even made all the weapons by hand too, even the hidden assassin blades. Of course, his blades were about as deadly as plastic foam and glue was. Another thing he had done to add on to his obsession of the game was taking parkour lessons for several years now._

_When he had ordered the convent tickets he had found that if you volunteered to an Assassin's creed run and they decided to pick you your ticket was half price,  the run was basically someone in costume running through the convent pretending to be Edward Kenway or other Assassin from the series. Clara had of course laughed over it and said that he were being charmingly silly like a kid at Christmas, of course when he got two ticket's half price she had given it to him that he was impressive and she had promised to run after filming him while he did it._

_Alex and Clara had been friends sense they were at the same daycare as kids so her teasing him about things like this was nothing new and he were not bothered by it, their teasing was based on love for each other. Both of them had grown up in the same area of Stockholm, both of them were born in 1990 and both had a deep love for games and of Disney movies._

_When they two were younger and just barely been able to toddle around on their own, their parents used to say that they were adorable and would be the sweetest couple one day when they were older. When Clara was fourteen her mother said that her taste in men would hopefully change when she pulled home a rocker who played drums in a band for boyfriend. When Alex was fifteen he was shouted at for several hours when his parents had seen him kiss another boy. They had made Alex promise never to do that again because it was wrong. Alex had believed them_

_He had also held to his word, he didn't dare to even look too long at other boys unless it was in secret. He hand't kissed anyone again after that, boy or girl. Not even now when he was twenty five and lived alone, he was still terrified over even the thought of doing it. That Sweden had had legalized same sex marriage sense 2009 didn't matter for him. His parents had told him it was wrong and he still believed in them, or were scared to go against them. If he was to be honest he was not sure which one it depended on, maybe a bit of both. Every time he have it some thought he had grown cold and frightened, entirely sure there was something wrong with him._

_Living with his games helped him out of the depression that his thinking put him through, playing games for hours and hours pretending to be in another world where occasionally there was not wrong with men enjoying men and women enjoying women, it had become what he lived for. In Assassins creed you didn't actually do any choices, in Skyrim it was not much love interest involved, In the witcher he had grinned goofy and thought what it would be like to reward Geralt. In dragon age... Well, He had fallen in love with Zevran's suave charm and flirt, he had fallen for Alistair and his dorky adorable cuteness even if the grey warden/king was into women he could still dream. In Dragon age II he had fallen in love with Anders and felt his pain for the poor mages but he had also fallen in love with Fenris and his brooding._

_He hadn't played Dragon age Inquisition yet, it was rather new. Clara had began playing it though and she always made sure to tell him what a wonderful game it was. Once she had giggling called him and told him that he must play the game to meet with the new characters, and that she knew he would fall head over heels for a certain Dorian Pavus._

_"He is just your type!"  She had said excitedly, of course when Clara said that she could just as well mean that he had dark hair and a stunning smile or simply that he was a man. Clara was the only one knowing he preferred men except for his family, but in difference from them, she was very supportive of it._

_He had bought the game and installed it but had yet to play it. Närcon had been coming closer and he wanted to make sure he had his Edward Kennway right. He had gone through the costume a million of times, played the game three times to catch the moves right and Kenways way of speaking and acting. He must say he was proud over his imitation of the pirate._

But how had he ended up here? Wherever here was, he weren't even sure of that. He remembered running, through the area of the convent in his Assassins Creed run, Clara had been running after him filming as he ran then out of nowhere a green light had simply swallowed him whole before he was running from an entirely different reason. He had been chased by spiders. Clara had in panic ran with him and then... He had woken up like this, chained, cold, thirsty and alone. He herd the door fly open and he slowly lifted his head trying to focus on the woman who stepped in, no there was two of them, one with dark hair one with red. He was still a bit out of it but he was quite sure he had seen them both before somewhere.

One of them spoke to him, leaned in close and he arched a brow tilting his head slowly to the left. The movement had his hood slipping back over his head so that his face showed. The fabric felt a bit different from before, rougher. But he didn't have much time to reflect over the matter because he realized that he could not understand a word of what the brunette was saying. He had woken up maybe fifteen minutes prior, confused and with his head throbbing and his hand were a pain he had never felt before, but there was just one think on his mind. If he was here, where was Clara?

"Where is Clara?" He voiced his concerns but the words felt a bit strange in his mouth, as if they weren't entirely right to him but they sounded right. He spoke slow trying to mouth the words very slow in case the woman and her strange words might not follow in his own. But she just stared at him in a way that confirmed that his words were as strange to her as her was to him. She said something more and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I do not understand a word of what you are saying." He spoke with a deep tired sigh mixed to the words because he really could not understand her, she obviously could not understand him and he was tired and did not feel like chatting with someone who he couldn't understand, not whit this headache.

He yelped however when she with rage grabbed his left hand and hauled him up to a standing position shouting at him, for a brief couple of seconds he looked her face over, tried to place where he had seen her. Alas His thoughts did not come far as his left hand again flared up green and he gasped as the pain came crashing back in his hand, devouring his fingers and wrist. He clenched his fist closed and let out a pained whimper which made her let him go and he quickly sank back to the floor leaning over his hand protective trying to make the pain stop.

He felt that the both women were watching him but he didn't move from his position clutching to his left hand with his right. He heard another female voice and he guessed on the red haired one, again familiarity stroke him as she spoke some words, but he could not for the life of him place where. He heard them both leave the room and groaned quietly as the pain were dulling out.

After a while however they came back, Alex had moved and now sat on his ass rather than on his cold knees. They returned with a man who leaned down gently in front of him. The man reaching for his hand and Alex looked at their hands as the others also began glowing, a more calm kind of glow and soon the pain stopped all together and he felt a relief was over him and flexed his cuffed hands. Alex moved his gaze up at the new man, giving a small nod as a thank you. He had friendly eyes, no hair and... Shit he had good prosthetic ears, they were pointy and Alex could not see where the prop started and the real ear ended. 

"My name is pride, I intend not to harm you, nor does any anyone here." His voice was calm soothing, the voice of someone who had ton's of wisdom and was willing to share it with others.

Alex was with all honesty ready to hug the man because he had understood the words that was said to him. However Pride was a very strange name and Alex was not sure he thought it fit him very well. "What sort of name is Pride?" The question was asked almost with a laugh only for how relieved he was with someone understanding him, then he turned a bit more concerned thinking about Clara. "My name is Alexander... But you could call me Alex, everyone I know does... There.. uhm, I would just like to ask... Have you seen another person around? Her name is Clara, about, half a head shorter than me, brunette, blue eyes." He suddenly realized he had a hard time to describe her. 

Alexander should probably have asked 'where am I?' and 'What do you want?' or maybe 'Why can't I understand you?' and 'was I drugged.' But all he could care and think for in this moment was Clara's safety or if she was even around wherever here was.

Solas were looking at him with interest as if Alex was somehow very interesting. He heard the dark haired woman say something from behind Pride and the man replied in the same langue. Alex suddenly felt a bit awkward and left out not knowing what was being said, it was the kind of awkward everyone feel when two people speaking the same langue speak to each other when the third person don't understand it. 

"Your friend awoke three days ago not very long after you got here, she is safe." Alex sighed in relief and closed his eyes relaxing some. She was safe and that made him feel a lot better. Of course, he would feel even more better if he could see her but that seemed to be out of the question yet so far.

"We do have a couple of questions for you before we can let you see her, The first would be how you and your friend fell out of a rift, what you remember and how it come you seem to only speak ancient elvhen." He said in a friendly manner as if he was simply asking because he was mildly curious.

Alex however stared at him confused. What was he meaning by elven? Did he speak like an elf? "...I speak English don't I? I can speak Swedish if you prefer. Inte för att det ni pratar låter som Svenska." he muttered as a demonstration not that he thought that it would make the other understand it. _  
_

That line however made the two women tense up some and the brunette put her hand on the hilt of her sword. The man in front of him looked even more interested as if Alex was the most interesting person he had met. "You indeed do speak Elvhen, the old langue of the people nearly forgotten today. The last you spoke was Tevene. The langue spoken in Tevinter" Alex stared at him. Tevinter was a fictional place in Dragon age that no one but Tevinter themselves seemed to like.

"Stop saying that! Where am I anyway? Where is Clara and when can I go home? This is illegal you know, you can't just kidnap people and chain them in a dungeon! I'm a human being and have the same rights as any other so let me go and I won't tell anyone!" He said angered. He had had enough of this, He just wanted to get away and back to people he could understand. This whole thing had gone way too far out of hand, if it was meant as some joke he were and he were intensely tired of it and wanted them to stop. Some sick people taking cosplaying way too far and kidnapping people, or was this some odd science fiction trafficking? He was not about to become some sex slave for freaks who dressed up.

He sighed out his frustration as the three people on the room spoke again with their odd langue. He noticed that the two women looked confused even if they were good at hiding it. Alex took a better look at the man's ears while he had his head turned. Alex decided that he must have had surgery for them to be like that, there was no extra layers or addition that was not skin. But he couldn't see any scars which was odd.

"You are in Haven, the frostback mountains, Thedas. Clara is not far from here, she is at the moment being watched by Commander Cullen. How you came here I can not for certainty tell only that it was through a rift of the fade, a rift in the fabric of reality." the elf said slowly. "You are not taken here without cause, you were taken prisoner suspected for a crime, and.. I would not call you human nor I would not say sense you must be over your teenage years and wear no Vallaslin. I would say an elf of unknown origin." Pride said and Alex blinked. Why was he called a criminal? And why was he called an elf? There was nothing elf about him.

"An elf?" He asked in disbelief and looked at them as they were all insane then chuckled. "You are calling me an elf?" He questioned as he tilted his head to the left.

Alex he had a rather muscular body after years of training with it, all he knew about elves was that they were quite small all of them. Sure Alex had he had a rather feminine facial structure but that didn't mean anything. He knew he had round ear last he had looked himself in the mirror and normal human features. No one had ever called him elf before. 

"An elf." Pride said confirming and gave him a nod as if he were stating facts

"I AM NO ELF GODDAMMIT. I'm Alexander, I'm twenty five years old, I come from Sweden and there are no such things as elves!" He shouted. Maybe it was a bad idea to shout at a couple of people with swords but Alex was beyond caring about if they wanted to run him through with a blade. None of them made any kind of sense. The two women jumped startled by his sudden outburst and four blades had been pulled from the guards around him. The bald elf however just sat in silence listening to him with his neutral face of nothing as if he weren't very startled by him shouting. Of course, this man understood what he was saying in difference from the other. Alex huffed angry "Thedas... What year?"

"Yes, there are, as you can see I am also an elf, and so are you. This is 9:41 the age of the dragon." He calmly explained to Alex. Alex was annoyed with his calm, wanted to tell him to stop it, but he was also quite grateful for it. Alex sighed, Thedas and the age of the dragon. That would make these people Dragon age fanatics then. He must say they had gone far to be authentic, dungeon and all. That must also be why the brunette and the redhead was so familiar. It was someone dressed up as Cassandra Pentagast and Leliana, he must say he had always like Leliana, ever sense she spoke to his warden about shoes. Maybe he should just play along and they would let him go so he could run. Unfortunately 9:41 must be the start of the inquisition and Alex deeply regretted not having played it.

He gave it some quiet thought to figure out what he knew, 9:41, then it was ten years after the blight had been ended. Anders must have blown up the chantry by now so things should probably be chaos over that...

" As you wish. What exactly do you want from me?" He asked with a sigh of defeat. Have it their way, he would play pretend until he had a chance to run and get the cops. 

"Well, Seeker Pentagast has some questions, if you feel ready I will translate them for you." Alex rolled his eyes but nodded, the elf said something strange to the women behind him and she moved over with her arms crossed over her chest. He had to admit she made a good Cassandra. 

"What were you doing by the conclave and what do you remember of the explosion?" The elf asked after having spoken to Cassandra, clearly he was repeating what she had said

"I have not been at any conclave and I don't know anything about any explosion, I was running at a convent, when a flash of green appeared out of nowhere and... I had to run more, but for real from huge spiders... Then woke up here." He had almost forgotten the green landscape and the huge spiders, what had those been? A strange hallucination? 

"Can you explain how the mark on your hand came to be there? I am however guessing you cannot actually do that." Alex snorted lightly, he was right he had no idea what that even was.

"And you are correct to assume that, I have no idea what it is, I only know it is highly painful and that I woke up with it today." He said honest and let his eyes roam down on his palm at the cut across his hand flexing it slightly. 

Solas spoke to Cassandra, most likely telling just what Alex had just told him and she made a face of annoyance, she clearly did not believe this. Leliana said something which caused Cassandra to sigh and nod saying something then Leliana left. Maybe they were done now and he could leave.

"We do require your assistance, the sky is torn open and I have a theory of that you may be able to close it... I fear it is the only way for you to get out of this room." He said with a hint of compassion for Alex.

"Fine. Just... show me the way." Alex said and looked up at the man. If they went outside and he got his hands free then he could run.


	2. Welcome to Thedas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex continues to have issues with the langue when they moves towards the breach but at least he meet with a familiar face, or maybe two.

When Alex had his hands freed he stood in silence just rubbing his wrist, he had seen people on movies having their hands tied or cuffed look uncomfortable but now having tried it himself, uncomfortable was a wast understatement. Next he did was reaching up to his ears. He couldn't help the small curse that slipped out of his lips because indeed they were pointy, when he tugged slightly in the tip as if to try to pull the faked tip off he gave up a little yelp. His ears was sensitive and pulling in them was a horrible idea.

When he was done with the examination of his own brand new ears he looked around and up in the sky. He almost asked them if they could go back inside because the sky was literary having a hole in, a green huge swirling hole up to the abyss. The elf named Pride, what a silly name anyway, who names their child Pride, had chuckled at him and told him that that was the breach and quickly gave an explanation of what exactly the breach was.

Apparently the breach was a big hole in the sky tearing open a hole to the fade and it caused opening of rifts that let out demons all over Thedas it seemed. Alex remembered Clara explaining something similar to him about the latest dragon age game when she had tried to get him to buy the game, of course he had purchased it, he simply hadn't played it yet.

He was aware that people were glaring after him, Pride explained to him that they thought him guilty of opening the breach and Alex just sighed deeply over that, shaking his head, if they wanted to blame him, they could, it wasn't as if he were planning to stay there. There was of course also those who simply stared at his strange clothes, he was still dressed in his cosplay, only it was not as it had been when he had done it. Now the fabric was much more sturdier, the leather proper and hardened and it sat more comfortable fitted to his body for best movement access. Among these soldiers, he looked like a crazed pirate.

Alex were planning the best directions of escape, trying to find a landmark, trying to understand where on earth they were. But nothing around him was familiar, he couldn't see any modern structures, wires, lamps or anything, it all seemed so authentic, along with the big green hole in the sky. There was no way in hell they could have faked that one. He had just about decided to simply take off the direction he guessed was best when all thoughts of running was broken off by a woman's voice, a woman he knew very well.

"Alex! Alexander!" 

He turned around on the spot just in time for Clara to practically crash into him hugging him hard and close. He wrapped his arms around her in return even if she the armor she wore was hard against him. And... had she become taller? Alex used to be the tall one between the two of them. They held close for a while before she pulled back and began blabbering wildly in that language the others spoke that made absolutely no sense for him as she touched his face and his ears very gently as he made a face of discomfort.

She stopped herself when she realized tugging her now elf friend's ears hurt, looking at him waiting for the reply that never came. He just stared at her in a questioning manner as he had no idea what she was on about in that strange langue. 

He simply sighed and spoke what he could, what they called elvhen, or something like it. "I don't get a word of what you're saying Clara..." In return of course Clara had no idea what Alex said. Alex could practically feel his annoyance grow inside him over how no one understood him. He turned to the bald elf for his help. He in return said something to Clara that had her gaping widely like a fish. Then her mouth began yapping again as she began speaking in speed that Alex had always been impressed that she could. The way one of Pride's brows went up in question had Alex figure she had said something silly. It made him smile, at least she hadn't changed. 

"She say that you are, and I quote. 'so lucky and that you are an elf...' and she wish she could speak Elvhen." The elf began and Clara took Alex hand and looked in his palm with huge eyes and began spewing out words again. "...Now she is speaking Antivan, I am afraid I do not speak it, perhaps if we find Josephine." Solas said with a little sigh, clearly translating for a woman who speaks by the speed of light was not in his job description. 

But Alexander understood a few of those words on his very own, because he had had a crush on Zevran and had decided he wanted to learn some few things in Antivan, even if most were googled and guessed he still understood some of it. It was getting a bit easier to hear that his own words were indeed not Swedish or English but new strange languages, but only if he focused on it. 

_"Clara.. easy, not so fast."_ He said to her hopefully in Antivan.

Clara shone up entirely. _"Oh Alex you ---- this is most ---- the Game!"_

He sighed and troubled his brain hard to follow and be able to say something back.  _"What... Ah crap... Going on?"_ He couldn't fugure out the words but he hoped that it would have come through anyway what he meant. 

She shrugged and looked at him thoughtfully before her gaze was adverted to a short man that walked up to them. Alex could say who it was in an instant and he had to fight himself not to be giddy like a little school boy. The dwarf was blond, carried a jacket that showed almost his entire chest it seemed and he was carrying his beautiful crossbow Bianca.

Clara grinned widely and nodded to him in a 'yes that's him', clearly she had already met him. Alex wondered if a certain brooding elf would be around too, oh he would probably squeal if he was, Clara seemed to had read his minds because she pointed to her ears, made a sign to show on pointed ears then touched her chin and neck and shook his head. Alex must have looked a bit disappointed because she snickered amused and reached her tongue out at him. 

Varric spoke to Cassandra, they argued which wasn't very odd, In the last game Alex had played Cassandra had kidnapped him, stabbed his book, forced him to tell the story about the champion of Kirkwall. Cassandra scoffed at something Varric said, Clara held her hand up and spoke out she too, getting pulled right into the debate.

Alex arched a brow over just how well she fitted into this world. Clara had cosplayed with an armor and Alex assumed that it had turned into real gear here as his had but Clara's armor was a different one, they must have given her a new one. If Alex was to be perfectly honest, he was jealous of her, she understood their darn language, she was a human and she seemed to fit like the hand in a glove tailored for her.

"They are arguing about your weapons." The bald elf said quietly. Alex wasn't sure if he should hug the other elf because he was so relieved that SOMEONE shared his language, someone understood him.

"I don't have weapons." 

"They are still in the village, confiscated of course but they were not thrown away." 

Alex stood quiet for a while, he had had weapons on him, knifes swords and his hidden assassin blades. He suddenly realized since his clothes were now authentic pirate gear maybe his weapons were too...

Cassandra looked highly annoyed but seemed to give in and Clara quickly hurried away with a soldier, she wasn't gone for long though and she returned with his things. She helped strapping the belts on that usually was supposed to be gun holders, however Alex had never really liked long ranged weapons and had skipped them on his own cosplay, instead those spots had been equipped with throwing knives and daggers..

"Could you remind her that the only thing me and knives are good at is chopping vegetables?" He asked Solas with a weak smile. Solas actually gave a small chuckle, passing on the word to Clara who snorted amused and shrugged. Varric laughed lightly and shook his head amused over it and Cassandra stared at him as if he was insane, as if weapon wielding was the most basic thing like walking or talking. Of course, Cassandra looked like a walking armory with all her things so he supposed for her it was like walking or talking.

"She say, use your skills." Solas said as Clara spoke up again.

"My skills are running." 

He informed making Solas smile slightly giving a nod to that. As they walked away towards the breach Clara was left behind for her own safety, not that she looked happy about that at all but Solas explained that she was being taught how to use sword and shield by the recruits and often by the commander so that she one day could join them. He also said that Alex, if proven not guilty, would be needed to learn how to wield some sort of weapon. Alex didn't really look forwards to that. He was not a fighter, he didn't even start fights in school.

As they walked the pulses in his hand were getting more reoccurring, every one was just a little more painful than the last. Somewhere on the road they encountered a couple of shades, Cassandra fell into the fight head first, Solas began shooting of spells and Varric shot off arrows. Alex found himself trapped and either fight or die situation so he used what he knew, the surroundings.

He choose to use two of his knives instead of the swords, the swords was a bit too large to handle smoothly while jumping around while the daggers had just the right size not to be in the way but anyway reach the threat. He jumped back and forth, ran up some boxes, jumped down with his blades slashing at the shade closest to him. It was a direct hit and the shade crumbled down under his knife and turned into a black ragged goo on the ice underneath him. The others finished off the other demons and Alex stared at the goo that had become of the shade for a long while.

_"That is simply disgusting!"_  He said out loud, the words had been said in what he thought would be Swedish but he could hear that something sounded strange, it wasn't really Swedish, he would guess it sounded something more like... Latin perhaps? He just knew the words rolled off his tongue and he understood them, that was good enough for him. He knew it still wasn't whatever crazy language the others spoke though.

Varric turned to Alex looking slightly surprised then he looked to the bald elf, asking something, Pride began explaining something to the dwarf. Meanwhile Alex pulled out one of his swords, poking slightly at the black goo, making a face like a five year old that has found something delightfully sticky and disgusting. He couldn't resist the grin as he poked around in it. 

_"I am Varric Tethras, I actually know some Tevene."_ The dwarf said with a very horrible accent, making it sound very wrong but Alex didn't care, he could understand it! That was wall breaking for him. He was quite sure his excitement was all over his face.

_"Alexander Strand. It is nice to meet you, or, understand what you're saying!"_

_"No shit, we need to teach you the basics so we can at least understand what you have to say pirate."_

Varric chuckled lightly with a smile, it was comforting to hear someone understand him sides from the bald elf. Alex quickly nodded agreeing, he really could use understanding what everyone else was saying without a translator. The trio began discussing again as they ventured forward.

Somewhere along the road they had to fight more demons and a green crackling rift to the fade, the rift was tugging something inside Alexander, as if the mark was trying to connect. Pride easily helped him close the rift, Alex could feel the mage channel something in the mark on his hand but payed no further attention to it as he were occupied closing the green in the air.

The rift snapped close with a very satisfying crack as he mentally were forcing it to follow his will. It wasn't painful, it just felt a little strange, sparkling webbings that pulled and tugged the air around the rift until it was too much and the rift would simply implode on itself. At least now he was good for something.

They worked their way like this all the way up to the breach, they rescued some scouts up in the mountain paths and closed about four or five little rifts on the way. It was a satisfying feeling when the rift would crack and implode by nothing more than his will and that mark, he soon realized he would take pleasure in finding all of these little rifts and snap them all shut. If he was allowed of course. 

When they finally reached the breach strange voices was heard all around them. Cassandra identified the female voice as Divine Justinia, they had no idea who the menacing dark voice belonged to. Alex to his surprise heard his own voice.  _"What the actual fuck?!"_ was all he said then green had flooded the scene. 

When he had opened yet another rift so they could close it again a pride demon had jumped out and attacked them, it nearly killed Alex at least three times, if he hadn't been so quick and agile he would have been turned to an electrocuted puddle of jelly. Closing the rift proved a challenge and the last he could recall before things turned dark was the heat of a nose bleed and thinking 'this is too much' before everything went dark around him.


	3. Parkour in Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter of Alex learning the langue and then entertain himself with a quick run through of the entire place.

When Alex woke up again he groaned loudly over the fact that he had the headache of the ages. He for a brief moment wondered exactly how much he had drank last night because this surely was the hangover of the ages. 

He opened his eyes however when he heard a slight giggle and saw Clara on the side of his bed looking at him. That would have been fine and not too strange if it wasn't for the room's interior and the fact that she had an armor on her. 

"I take it that it wasn't a dream then?" he muttered. 

She nudged him and shrugged saying some odd words very slowly and he sighed and gave a nod. They still didn't understand each other at all.. She began speaking some words overly clear while she gestured with her hands pointing at him first then held up her thumbs wit a questioning smile. It wasn't hard to try to figure what she wanted and he have a nod but motioned for his head and pointed his thumbs down to show he was fine but had a headache. She laughed lightly and nodded, clearly she was fine. 

He sighed and sat up slowly and she handed him a glass and he gratefully took it and sipped the cold water then handed it back and slowly stood up and stretched out some, he knew it had been a couple of days sense he properly had been running, he would have to do that soon or his feet and fingers would forget how to move over things. 

Clara smiled and held out her hand for him and he sighed and took it and she pulled him to the door and outside. He looked around curiously at all the people but quickly stopped when he realized that they stopped whatever they were doing to look at him. Clara steered him up some stairs to three buildings and to the now familiar bald elf. 

"Pride!" 

She said gladly but it didn't sound like the words he usually heard as English, he was quite sure that she had said Solas, but he weren't entirely sure. He replied with a smile and some, what he presumed was kind words. 

"If it isn't the herald of Andraste who has again awoken." He said sounding quite amused. The words was different but Alex understood them. "Come seeker Cassandra has requested your presence." 

The trio walked to the chantry and Alex looked around curiously, if he would be allowed later this was an excellent place to run at, made for parkour. 

"Things sounds differently now, when I woke up I was sure you were speaking my langue but I can hear it sounds different now, and when I speak what you call Tevene, it sounds different too." 

"Ah, I can only assume that your brain is adjusting, that is something good, that means your brain should be open to learn and we could begin to teach you the common langue. What I have gathered from your friend, you two have traveled very far to get here, most  likely the breach took you here through dimensions. It is quite fascinating really." 

"How do we get back home." He cut the elf short, he wanted to get back home where people made sense. Not being stuck in a dangerous game where he could be killed at any moment. 

"Ah yes, that I do not know, I theorize you will be sent back if you can close the breach." 

Alex sighed and gave a nod pulling his hand over his face. Theorize, meaning he didn't know, that didn't bode very well. The only comfort he had was that the bald elf seemed to have for intention to teach him to speak to the others that was at least something. 

When they walked into the room and the same man that had accused him before was now pointing at him saying something and Clara shot  something back in annoyance and then Cassandra something else and they were speaking until the man left in annoyance when Cassandra dropped a book on the table. Solas began translating what was said, they were speaking about the inquisition, Clara was practically glowing. 

Alex agreed, he would help them to fix this, closing the breach might pull him and Clara back home, it was his only choice in the matter. They all parted so word could be spread and the bald elf took it up teaching him the langue.

**

For for a week Alex sat with Solas practicing the langue. When Alex had learned Spanish in school it had taken about a year, of course, doing it in school meant forty five minutes twice a week and rest of the time was Swedish or English so that took time to learn. Learning this langue with Solas meant sitting from the break of dawn until late after the sun had again left them. The langue was all around him and Alex was eager to learn simply to be able to understand the people around him.

Besides from learning the langue he had got a good look at himself. His golden blond hair still went to his shoulders tied back with a red cord. He had his assassin clothes, but he must say they was much better made than what they had been before. He had been offered a new set of clothes, an armor but Alex was comfortable, how strange and different these clothes was, he took comfort that they were familiar to him. His eyes were wider, still a storming grey however, his skin was smooth. Not that his skin had been that bad, but he did have some acne problems that were now gone. His ears were pointed and much longer than they had been before. 

What made him most unhappy was his body. He had taken pride in the fact that he had been well fit. Now he was thinner, his muscles were still defined under his skin but not the way they had been before all this. When he had complained about it to Solas the elf had chuckled and quite amused told him that he was looking as well fit as an elf of his size would. 

While he could understand most of what people said he still had difficulties speaking the langue himself and had a horrible accent

This morning he had actually had a short chat with Clara as they shared the little house they slept in before she had headed off to her usual place, close to wherever Cullen were so she could watch him. Alex walked out in the cold and stretched out some and looked around making up a route and pulled the hood over his head and grinned. He needed something familiar, running was familiar. 

He set off quickly diving passed some people took off up the stairs passed Varric who stood by the fire, ran up the small wall to the next platform grabbed the table with requisition orders and flung himself over with the help of his arm strength, jumped a bench turned right took a jump to a rock soon found himself at a roof and ran it, jumped over to the next then the third, jumped down with a spin and a roll sprinted past Solas, down the stairs passed the tavern slid under a table that was being moved rolled over and kept running, jumping over, sliding under, climbing, rolling and more running through the entirety of Haven, out the gates jumped over Clara where she sat and she laughed as he just kept running out in the small forest just outside Haven. 

Cullen had watched the strange man, why someone would do that kind of running and jumping was beyond him. If he would try himself he would surely slip and break something. Instead the commander walked over to the brunette woman that his his friend. 

"Is that something usual for him?" He asked and the brunette laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it's how he cope when he feel trapped. He knows he could outrun anyone here, if he waned to leave he could and you couldn't do much about it." She said and smiled.

"But how does he... well, not slip?" 

"Years of training, he says he slips all the time but he had learned how to fall right" she said and shrugged looking the direction Alex had left. 

"No one can fall right, if you fall you fall... don't you?" 

"Not him."

Cullen simply sighed, he couldn't actually argue, not after that display.

"Well... when he is done, could you ask him to come to the chantry? Do you know if he understand us yet?" 

"He understands, he just sounds very adorable when he speaks it himself. But I'll tell him." She promised and Cullen left.


	4. By the war table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk of what must be done and some unintended awkward half flirtings makes Alex wish he might be able to just die in a ditch over how embarrassed he is

Alex walked up to the chantry alone where he met with Cassandra by the doors as he walked inside. Alex looked down at his hand as he had countless of times before. 

"Does it bother you?" Cassandra asked. 

"...Sort of, Good night light though." he muttered earning a small chuckle from the warrior. 

Cassandra explained that they needed power to close the breach, Alex already knew this, Solas had explained it to him when he had been teaching him the langue. They walked into the war room and Alex looked at the people in there. It was not just Leliana and Cassandra this time, A woman with dark hair and a golden dress and a man he could identify as Cullen. 

"May I present Commander Cullen. Leader of the inquisition forces." 

Cullen sighed slightly and Alex had to fight the urge to check him out, he was one handsome man. "Such as they are, We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through." 

"And this is lady Josephine Montilyet, Our ambassador and chief diplomat." 

"Anderan atish'an" She said with a smile and his eyes widened some. 

"You speak elven?" 

"You have just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid." she said with a small chuckle in her voice. 

"And of course, you have met sister Leliana." 

"My position here requires a degree of-"

"She's our spymaster." Cassandra cut short clearly not here for idle chitchat. 

"Tactfully  put Cassandra." She said and smiled slightly. 

"That is a bunch of titles... I am Alexander, but Alex is fine." He said still breaking badly in the langue 

"Yes, well, we were just speaking about that we need more magic to close the breach for good." Cassandra said

"Which means we have to contact the rebel mages." Leliana added in

"I still disagrees, Contacting the templars would be the better option, they can suppress the breach and weaken it enough for it to be closed. Who knows what a hundred mages could do to it? it could end in all of our destruction." 

"Pure speculations" Leliana said.

"And what about all abominations that surely will be among the mages?" He asked hard. 

"We can all stop this argument, because neither of these groups speak to us. The chantry has denounced the inquisition and you specifically." 

"Because they think I did it?"

"Because some people have to call you the herald of Andraste and-" Josephine was cut short by Alex.

"Vishante Kaffas! And they do what all people do when their power is threatened, put someone else in the dirt, I get it. I am not herald over anything! I'm not even religious. I don't believe in gods or... Vendhis What ever you all think is out there, If there ever was any gods out there it was the elven ones and they weren't even gods, they were imortal elves with big powers. Calling me a herald over anything is ridiculous." 

"People saw what you did in the temple, how you sopped the breach from growing, their reaction to it was that you must be touched by a divine power. I am not saying you were touched by the maker. But I am saying you were just the person we needed when we needed you the most." Cassandra said and looked at him

"We have not stopped the rumor because people are talking of you and the inquisition, that gives us influence." Leliana's words were true and he knew it. They would need that influence to get help with the breach. 

"It's quite the title isn't it? How do you feel about it?" Cullen said with a hint of playfullnes and Alex could swear he fell in love with Cullen all over again as he had in the second game. 

"You are quite the chest... What? Uh I..." He felt his cheeks heat up, fuck! Why did this have to happen to hi. "I just you obviously has a chest.. I mean..." He was making things worse and he heard a small giggle from Josephine and Cullen turned as red as Alex. 

"I ah... uhm... What did we speak about?" Cullen said hurried and Alex let out a relieved breath. 

"The people need hope, for some you are that symbol, and for others, you are a symbol of everything." Leliana said to break the awkward situation. "There is something you can do, A chantry cleric by the name of mother Giselle has asked to speak to you, you can find her in the hinterlands tending to refugees, and knows those involved much better than I." 

"If you can, you should try to recruit any you can for our cause, we need all the people we can gain." Josephine said.

"I will speak to this woman." He promised and then the meeting resolved and Alex quickly left the room making sure not to walk the same direction as Cullen walked. Perhaps he could just die in a ditch somewhere by embarrassment.


	5. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisition goes to Val Royeaux and meets a new person. Alex is not too fond of her moral compass.

"You said what!? You are quite the chest!"

Clara was laughing loudly as they walked the road close to Val Royeaux and Alex were fiercely red in his face and down over his neck having his head bent trying to maybe sink down through the ground, that would be merciful. They had been to the hinterlands and spoken to mother Giselle about what she thought they should do and her suggestion had been Val Royeaux and the chantry, so that's where they were headed now.

Varric chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You sure are going to make a bunch of women disappointed with that one pirate boy, you are quite the looker." 

Alex groaned loudly. He had when he was about nineteen to twenty for a period not had any problems with acne or other things like that and his hair had been long over his back. In that period he had been a photo model for underwear's which Clara liked to remind him about constantly so yes, Alex knew that people thought he was hot, he just weren't interested in women and his parents had made it clear it was wrong to be interested in men. The thing with Cullen had just slipped passed his guard. 

"Or maybe you're liking both? Actually I know a pirate, she'd love you you know, Revaini from my book, Champion of Kirkwall. I could try to send her a letter." Varric said suggestive. 

"Oh yes Isabella! Please do, they could live pirate lives together and have pirate babies! Alex is entirely loving pirates!" Clara said quickly. 

"Will do, sunray, will do." 

"I am not looking for a date." He said annoyed and cursed in elven at them.

"Well stop hitting at Commander Cullen and I'll stop bother you, If someone's gonna have the guts to flirt with him it'll be me." She stated and Alex sighed deeply. 

"I were not... flirting with him, it was accidental."

Alex muttered as they walked into the city of Val Royeaux. Alexander already felt sick about having to speak to the chantry, when they found out there was more people and templars there he wanted to throw up. The conversation was short however as the lord seeker declared himself and the templar order above everyone else and left. No one really knew what to make of that more than that the templars clearly weren't interested in the inquisition. 

They explored the city some more, got an arrow with a note. An invitation to duke Bastien's estate and met with grand enchanter Fiona inviting them to Redcliffe. Alex didn't know about everyone else but he sure liked it better to be invited to one of the groups than barging in on the other.

*

The Notes had lead them to an alley and an ambush of some person. However before Alex had time to say anything a blond crazy elf had put an arrow in his face and Alex felt like he'd might actually throw up. It was one thing when it was demons and rift things or templars and mages on the road who tried to kill them, it was self defense.

"Fendhis! You killed someone! He's dead!" 

"Deserved it too, you heard me right? Jus' say what." she said and Alex just stared at her. 

"You killed someone and you're trying to make me smile over it! That is disgusting!" 

The woman looked a little offended "I just helped you. He deserved it... Anyway, I needed to talk to you, you're that herald thingy, the one that glows." 

Alex stared at her and Clara stepped in beside him with a smile.

"Hello, Yes, that's Alexander, The Herald of Andraste, I'm Clara, that's Varric and Cassandra." She introduced. "Alex has a large moral compass, you'll get used to it eventually though." She said and Alex stood still annoyed with crossed arms. He did not like this woman but Clara had played this game, he should follow her lead in this. 

"Name's Sera, I'm just here to help take out baddies, my people said this one was one, so I came to help you with the baddies." 

"Your people? Elves?" Alex asked reluctantly 

"No, people people" she said with a laugh. "Well you're a strange one, I wanna join" 

Alex was about to bluntly refuse but was elbowed in the stomach by Clara. 

"Why don't you explain some? about you and your friends?" 

Sera began to explain quickly and Alex didn't like her even a little but maybe she was a person you had to get to like, Clara was the one who did most of the talking to Sera as she asked questions and then finally Alex said yes to letting her join them, he thought that if for nothing else, at least it was better having her on their side than having her fight against them. 


	6. Let's write a book about it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More recruiting! Because I want it over with! And I love Krem, he will probably show up quite often to be honest.

Knight enchantress Vivienne... Was a very special kind of woman, Alex found himself thinking when he had spoken to  her for a while. Alex couldn't stop thinking about a very elegant flower that you'd like to smell pick and put in a vase at home but when you touched it it had both thorns and poison. 

He had an immediate respect for her after she had frozen someone to a Popsicle.  She had asked if he would have had him killed and Alex had quickly told her it was no worry and he had been let free. Alexander were horrified how easy every one seemed to be about killing people over trivialities... He was not about to be like that, He accepted that he needed to fight if he was attacked even if he mostly moved around trying to stay out of the way from blades. 

When he had spoken to Vivienne it had become clear that they had very different view on mages and how mages should be treated. She clearly thought hat the circles were necessary and who was Alex to say that she was wrong? It was not his to judge, he just knew that everyone did not feel the same and wondered if some sort of middle could be reached. 

After speaking to Vivienne she had offered to help and Alex accepted, it would be foolish not to accept this woman's help, she was clearly skilled. 

So, the group left Val Royeaux with two new companions, Sera and Clara was speaking too quick for him to follow sense he was already bad at the langue. So he kept beside Varric. He liked Varric, he had met him so often in dragon age II that it was almost familiar. 

"Varric? Does Fenris wear shoes?" He asked suddenly as they were walking and Varric chuckled.

"Broody? No, not really, It's an elf thing, I thought." Varric said and thoughtfully looked at Alex shoes. 

"Well... I like shoes, I am used to them." He said and chuckled wiggling his toes in his pirate boots. "besides I have daggers in my boots." 

"Isabella used to hide small knives in her boots too, maybe it's a pirate thing?" he asked and chuckled

Alex laughed slightly "I'm not actually a pirate though, I've worked at a ship, once when I was younger but it simply was not my thing. I'm better off where I have ground to run at." 

Varric looked at him and gave a nod. "Well you look pirate enough, I think I still will write you in as a pirate." He stated 

"Wait, you're writing about me?" 

"Of course! I already did write champion of Kirkwall, now I've found a new hero." 

Alex chuckled lightly and looked at him "Oh so what will it be called? tales of the inquisition?" 

"Oh that is a good one!" Varric said and nodded approving. 

They heard Cassandra make a disgusted noise over that they were talking about making a book out of this and Alex chuckled lightly but didn't feel brave enough to tease the seeker about it so he let the subject drop. 

They came back to Haven without too much of trouble, they encountered one rift that they closed and a group of bandits. Alex was still a stranger to battle but clearly Clara had been learning one or two things by watching Cullen day in and day out, maybe he should join her some day in watching the commander. They split up and went different ways, no surprise Clara went to look at the commander, Varric to the fire Cassandra the chantry along with Vivienne and Alex weren't sure where Sera had gone off to. 

Him he soon followed towards the chantry but stopped seeing a man in armor that was not part of the inquisition and slowly walked over. 

"Excuse me, I've got a message for the inquisition. But I'm having a hard time to get anyone to talk to me." Alex were not sure how to place the voice as a man or not, it looked like a guy however. 

"Who are you then?" He asked and crossed his arms looking at him curiously. 

"Cremisius Aclassi, with the bulls chargers, mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got words of some Tevinter mercenaries by the storm coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you want to see how the chargers work feel free to come and watch us there." 

"...Cremisius, quite the mouthful, I'm Alexander Strand, uh... with the Inquisition but you could call me Alex." 

He laughed lightly "Well, the name _is_ Tevinter. Krem is what they call me most of the time." 

"I think that'd be easier to remember thank you. So, What should I know about your commander?" He asked politely.

"Iron Bull? Well, he's one of those Qunari, the big guys with horns. He leads from the front, pays well and is a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You're the first time he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

Alex heard the pride in Krem's voice, he clearly had a lot of respect for this Iron Bull and Alex really wanted to meet with a Qunari...

"I could have my group ready in twenty minutes and we could go together unless you're in a hurry." he offered. 

Krem smiled and gave a nod "I'll await you by the gates then." he said and by that turned around and left and Alex quickly gathered up Cassandra, Solas and Varric. As they walked out he found Clara speaking to Krem and they walked over and she grinned at him.

"You were going to ask me to come right? You won't go and actually meet a Qunari without me anytime soon right?" She asked and Alex smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"Clara, have you watched commander Cullen quite enough and want to come with us?" He asked polite and She snorted. 

"Long enough to see that he has a chest." she easily shot back making Alex blush and Varric chuckle. 

After another hour on the road or possibly two, hard to tell without a clock Krem was looking at him with curiosity and as if he wanted something so Alex looked at him with a small questioning smile.

"Sometimes your dialect is touching on Tevene, ever lived in Tevinter?" Was the question.

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "No, never been in Tevinter even... I speak it fluently, along with ancient elvhen. I just recently learned the common tongue, I'm still at loss for some words." he said and Krem arched a brow.

"You speak fluent Tevene but you have never been in Tevinter?"

"I never was in a clan or in the ancient elven empire either." He pointed out and chuckled. 

"Well... how did you?" 

"Magic." 

"Ah." 

"Ah? Just like that?" Alex was a bit surprised but quite amused. 

Krem chuckled and nodded "Yes, Ah, I come from Tevinter, know what the magic there could do, I'm not very surprised. I don't think anyone should be surprised about anything, can't magic do just about everything?" He asked 

Alex pondered this for a while before he smiled and nodded agreeing with the other, why was people even surprised at anything here with so many mages, so much magic around in the world? 

"While we're asking questions, can I ask one? Possibly offensive and you don't have to answer." 

Krem chuckled. "The armor is right the body is wrong, made me uncomfortable before but is rather fine now. Bull never cared as long as I was good at what I do." 

Alex nodded and smiled accepting that as a good answer and didn't push it anywhere. He had wondered how it would be to be a woman at times. Then it wouldn't be so wrong how he liked to look at men... But He wouldn't be comfortable with the female parts how much he would be allowed to look at men, he would feel wrong with a pair of breasts. 

As they came to the storm coast they easily found Bull and the chargers in the middle of a fight. 

"I can't even leave them a couple of hours before there's something happening can I?" 

Krem said before they all engaged the fight.


	7. The Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex get a chance to meet with all our favorite bare chested Qunari.

The fight with the Tevinter mercenaries proved to not be too hard, there was a lot of space, logs, rocks and other things that Alex could use to his advantage. He didn't like killing, but there was something in this all, he was allowed to use abilities he didn't even know he had, combined his years of parkour training to evade and charge.

At home when he did his parkour in the rain or in a slippy hard new place he always had music in his headphones like he had in the beginning. When it was just running through an easy place like Haven or the hinterlands where there was no rain and slippy areas he didn't need the mental music, but here in the rain he did. Now he had to do without his headphones but it didn't mean that songs didn't go repeat in his head. This was all to keep him on his moves and block out anything unnecessary. 

_Baby, baby, baby.  
_ _you are my voodoo child._  
my voodoo child.

A kick to his opponents chest followed by a dodge not to get a hit back.

_So here it comes,  
the sound of drums   
_ _here comes the drums,_  
here come the drums. 

A slash of silver when his knifes flew in the air blood edging his weapons coloring the shining metal red. It didn't take too long before they had finished up and Alex put his knives back on his belt and looked around. 

"Chargers! Stand down. Krem! How did we do?" Alex jumped, he had no idea how the Qunari had been so close to him without him noticing the giant man with horns.

"Five or six wounded chief. No dead!" Krem replied. 

"That's what I like to hear, let the throat cutters finish up then break up the casks." 

Krem gave a nod and headed off. 

"Glad you could make it. Come, let's have a seat, drinks are coming."

The Qunari walked over and sat down on a large rock acting as if he had just invited Alex in on his office and not a rainy stone beach. Before they had time to actually say anything Krem came over. 

"I see you traveled with our own Krem de la Krem." he said with a chuckle. 

Krem rolled his eyes but smiled. Clearly the teasing was something they did often. "Throat cutters are done chief." 

"Already? Check again, I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards to get away. No offence Krem." he said again with a chuckle. 

"None taken, at least this bastard knew who his parents was, put's us one up to you Qunari right?" He sassed back then smiled and left. 

"So, you've seen us fight, we're expensive but we're worth it." He said aimed back at Alex. 

Alex had to admit, they seemed very skilled and would probably make an excellent addition to the inquisition, a tight group of people who already knew how each other worked. Also this Iron Bull... Swinging around that large weapon bare chested, Alex had to stop his minds from going a dangerous path and end up telling him he had a chest as he had Cullen. 

"The chargers seems like an excellent company" he said almost as a question as he had no idea what he was supposed to say here. 

"Yes, but you wouldn't just get the boys, you get me, you need a front line body guard I'm your man, demons, dragons, the bigger the better." 

"Oh? My own personal battering ram then?" He asked and arched a brow. 

The Qunari laughed and stood up "Precisely, there's another thing might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?" He asked as he slowly walked over to the side, Alex guessed that his ass must be freezing. 

"Uh.. no." He admitted and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Well they are Qunari order, they handle information, loyalty, security all of it, spies basically, well we're spies. I'm a Ben-Hassrath." 

"...Why is there so many spies around me?" Alex asked with a sigh, There was Leliana and there was Varric, they both seemed to know everything about everyone at every time. He would not be surprised if they both knew the color of his boxers. Why not add a Qunari to it? Soon he would have a spy of every race. Well, why not? "So you're a spy and you're just willingly telling me? Does this mean you are a bad spy or a really good one?" He asked with a small cheeky smile. 

Bull laughed "I am a decent one, anyway, I send my superiors information and I get information all over Orlais, share them with your spymaster." 

"What will you send them?" 

"Only enough to make them calm and not feel the need to come here." He said and smiled 

Alex nodded and smiled "Well, I suppose I could always use a good battering ram? And I grew fond of speaking to Krem on my way here. So, welcome to the inquisition." He said cheery. 

"Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road, the chargers just got hired." 

"But chief! we just opened up the caskets... with  _axes_!" Krem called out 

"Find a way to seal them up, you're Tevinter, use blood magic." He teased his lieutenant then turned to Alex "we'll meet you back at Haven. 


	8. Where to next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex make a decision on where they shall go, Templars or Mages.

When they had gotten back to Haven they had gone straight to the war room and spoken of what they should do. The events in Val Royeaux and how the templars had acted crazy, how they had been invited to Redcliffe. 

"All of the order can't feel the same, I say we go there."

Cullen had said and Cassandra had somewhat agreed. The templars were not all of them at the same page. Leliana and Josephine on the other hand pointed out that the templars had said they didn't want anything to do with the inquisition while Fiona had personally given them an invitation to Redcliffe. 

Of course if they had simply  began with asking Alex what he thought they wouldn't have had this long tiresome argue. He didn't like templars. He never had, he had liked Cullen, Sir Thrask and Alistair, but Alistair were not a real templar and didn't actually count. On the other hand he had fallen in love with mages during the games. Perhaps he shouldn't let that affect him now when this was actually his life... But he was not a better man than that he did let it affect his choices. 

"What do you say Alexander?" Cullen asked to break up the argue of what to do and everyone was looking at the blond elf. 

"Oh, me? Redcliffe." he said and shrugged. "We were invited and no one knocked out a chantry sister." he said simple

"No, but one made a chantry explode." Cullen said and looked at him. 

"Anders weren't actually part of the circle." Alex said and looked at Cullen. "I've heard the Hero of Ferelden conscripted him somewhere after after the blight to the grey wardens, so he is was actually a grey warden apostate, not a circle mage like the other rebels." 

"T'is true" Leliana said and nodded. 

"Besides, we are just going there, talking with them, we aren't actually accepting anything."

Alex had said finally and they all seemed to accept that. That's why they made their way to Redcliffe. Clara stayed behind, she had never felt comfortable with mages and she'd prefer not to end up in a village full of them. She didn't have any tips either because when she had played the game she had sided with the templars. Alex brought Bull, Cassandra and Vivienne. Vivienne and Fiona was from the same circle, so his plan was to use that as an ice breaker. 

After they had closed the rift outside Recliffes gates a scout came and told them that no one there did suspect a visit from the Inquisition, Alex got a nervous tangle in his stomach, things were wrong, he just knew it. When an elf came and told them that they could speak with grand enchanter Fiona while waiting for magister Alexius he felt nausea again. The only Magister he could think of that he knew was the one he always let Fenris kill in his games.

Just as they had said, when they walked into the tavern Fiona had no idea why they were there and when Alex tried to explain she invited them she said she had no idea about such a thing and told them they had pledged themselves with the imperium, when Vivienne said "Fiona my dear, your dementia is showing." Cassandra asking if she didn't fear all Thedas to turn against them Alex could only agree with them. 

"So... If you are not able to negotiate with me... I suppose we are wasting time here." Alex said and gave her a nod and turned around to walk out and jumped when the door opened. 

"Welcome my friends, apologize for not greeting you earlier." 

Alex was too occupied to look at the strange clothes he was wearing so he missed entirely what the other said until he stopped and looked at him expecting and he blinked feeling half stupid. 

"I'm sorry, aren't you supposed to be in Tevinter a sea away?" he asked then blushed "...Uhm, I ask trying not to sound too rude..." he apologized. 

"When our poor southern brethren required our assistance we came to their aid." 

"What does being and...Ind, indens..ugh _indentured_ to a magister mean?" He couldn't find the pronouncing of the word and used the Tevene word instead. 

"Interesting, ah yes, I can hear it now, in your dialect, not entirely Tevene but I can hear it. I did not know you were from Tevinter." He said looking at Alex with interest and motioned for him to sit as he sat himself. Alex crossed his arms defiantly but accepted to sit down.

"I am not from Tevinter, have never been in Tevinter, will never BE in Tevinter. Unless you missed it your last visit home, Tevinter is not the safest place for an elf." Alex said with annoyance. "Now what exactly does it mean?" 

"Ah yes, well, it is not unsafe to be an elf in Tevinter. There are free elves living there as well as here." 

"Vishante kaffas!  _Enough evading of my question, What does it mean for these mages that they stand under the Tevinter imperium."_ Alex entirely lost his patience, he wanted answers not a debate on how elves lived in Tevinter. If this man seemed so eager on his homeland perhaps he would listen to his own langue.  _  
_

_"Our southern brethren do not have any legal status to the imperium, They will have to work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights, as their protector I will see to their work for the imperium."  
_

_"So you make them your slaves."_ Clearly this man preferred to speak when the others did not understand what was said. 

_"In a manner of speaking, a period of ten years are not long."_

_"Do they know what they have agreed on?"_

_"I have not told them any lies."_

_"That was not what I asked."_

_"Well, they have not asked for more information, they were in a pressed situation, I come to help."_

"That's enough! I will have this discussion again later I do not believe in slavery for a second and I think it vile, unfortunately we have more pressing matters, there is a hole in the sky." 

"Ah Yes, Felix will you send for a scribe?" He asked and smiled "Ah how impolite, this is Felix my son." he introduced and Alex gave Felix a nod. Cassandra, Vivienne and Bull was looking at them most likely trying to figure out what was said. Fiona moved uncomfortably as she heard the word slavery.

"Now will I get my mages or not?" Alex asked short and direct. 

"Containing the breach is not a feat many could even attempt. There is no tell in how many mages would be needed in such an endeavor..." 

"Spit it up, I won't speak Tevene again, will I have them or not?" he cut short. 

"It will have to be- Felix!" 

He was cut short by Felix walking in and he looked... ill, Alex stood up quickly. How much he hated Alexius Felix had yet done nothing. Felix stumbled and Alex caught him and looked at him concerned. 

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, pardon my clumsiness my lord." he said apologetic and stood up when Alex gently supported him up standing. 

There was a sudden fuzz from Alexius over Felix and then he excused them and Fiona and he said he would send an invitation to keep on with the negotiations. Alex looked down in his hand when they were gone. Felix had given him a note and he read out loud. 'Come to the chantry, you're in danger.' He arched a brow and looked at the others. 

"A trap?"

 


	9. Dorian Pavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meet with a very handsome Tevene Altus named Dorian Pavus and is not entirely sure what to think about this man

Alex and the others easily found the chantry, it was a large building in fact and very hard to miss. Either this was a trap that they walked straight into and they would end up in a fight or Felix actually wanted them something important. It was however foolish not to go and find out for themselves what the case might be if there was someone who actually tried to help them or were just out to have them killed.

As they walked inside the familiar sound of a cracking rift filled the air and Alex felt the tug in his palm that told him what they were about to face, perhaps this was what the note had been around, someone wanting them to close a rift. They found a mage in the room -because it clearly was a mage, it was not like those staffs were hidden or anything like that- fight of shades with his staff, using it for hitting rather than casting spells. 

"Ah good! You are finally here! Help me close this thing will you?" 

He didn't have to ask twice as they all set off helping to fight back the demons coming out of the fade. They always seemed to come in two waves before the rift was fragile enough for Alex to shut it back together, when that was done he was free to turn his attention back to the mage.

He was a tall man with bronze skin as if he had spent most of his days under warm comfortable sun. Had dark hair that was fashionably short and styled. His mustache and just a small amount of hair under his lip made him look rather defined and Alex could imagine he would look rather child like without it. Not that this man was a child by any means he must be at least his later twenties. Alex saw a quick moment of grey blue eyes when the mage looked at them with a charming smile on that could possibly melt ice if he put some more effort in it, the smile was also a little cocky as if he was very used of smiling and then get just precisely what he wanted. He was dressed in clothes that had more buckles than possibly could be efficient for anyone with silver decorations all over. Alex had to admit he was very handsome and entirely what he looked for in men. Not in the way Cullen was, Cullen was handsome yes, but he was always in his armor and he was more... well cute and didn't seem to spend all to much time in his appearance. This man was simply handsome, some eyeliner defining the blue grey and Alex for a brief moment wondered what he would look like without makeup. Of course paying this much attention to the man nearly made him miss that he was being spoken to. 

"Fascinating! How exactly  does that work, pray tell?" The man asked and walked closer with interest and Alex could smell the scent of... Vanilla? He didn't have time to answer as he was too occupied in taking in this man's words while his minds were still on the part where it was trying to take in every part of him. "You don't even know do you? You wiggle your fingers and BOOM, rift closes." He said with a laugh, oh and it was a good laugh to, the most likely could get anyone to smile if he wanted to.

"I haven't given it much thought." Alex admitted and looked down at his hand, why hadn't the thought occurred to him to ask someone HOW he could close rifts? He had just accepted that it could "Honestly, it's enough that it does work isn't it?." he asked simply telling what was on his minds instead of trying to make up anything better and he looked back at the man suddenly remembering why they were there. "I was expecting Felix here, who are you?" 

"Ah! Getting ahead of myself again I see!" This man definitely was used to everyone knowing who he was and Alex had a suspicion that he also enjoyed hearing his own voice quite much. Not that he blamed him, it was a very nice voice, Alex wondered what he would sound like if he would sing. "Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" Minrathous, that was Tevinter, Alex knew that much. All of a sudden he grew cautious not to put any judgments on how he looked like, this man could be as rotten as Alexius... Still something in him didn't want to accept that, hadn't Clara said something about Dorian before some time?

"Another Tevinter" Cassandra said in clear distaste, she was probably as tired of Tevinters as the rest of them were. "Be cautious of this one."

"It is always the pretty ones that are the most poisonous." Bull said and Alex had to remind himself about that. Just behind his back Vivienne was a beautiful woman but venomous like a black mamba. 

"Peacock?" Alex asked instead and arched a brow, Pavus meant peacock, thinking about it, that was a name certainly fitting on this Dorian Pavus. He looked like he was a really flashy man, the question was just if Dorian was a peacock or a viper ready to lash out. 

"Ah." A slight chuckle. "Yes, I was not aware the herald of Andraste spoke Tevene, would you prefer it over this common tongue?" He offered politely.

It was a first time someone had not assumed he was Tevinter because of that he apparently had a Tevene dialect and sometimes spoke the langue, he also found he enjoyed that Dorian asked if he preferred Tevene over the common langue. If he was to choose what he preferred it would be elvhen, it was the easiest for him. Then Tevene, he was still having some struggles with the common tongue, but for the moment they were in company of others and it would be best if he let Cassandra, Bull and Vivienne know what was said, perhaps if he spoke alone sometime with Dorian they could speak Tevene, or perhaps with Krem.

"We should stick to the common langue so we all understand, I fear my companions here do not speak Tevene." Alex said politely and with a small smile to his lips. 

"Ah then lets!" Dorian said gladly as if they had established a life long friendship and was just about to talk about how they both loved shoes. "I was magister Alexius apprentice, so my assistance here should be of value, as I am sure you can imagine." Dorian explained with some hand gestures and Alex had to admit that would maybe get in handy.

"I... uhm yes, I was expecting Felix though? where is he? He gave me this note." He said and pulled up the note from a pocket of his clothes. 

"I'm sure he's on his way, he was to give you the note then meet us here after ditching his father." Dorian and Felix was clearly friends, or working together, or both then. When he looked at he letters he realized they fitted better to Dorian than what he had thought they did to Felix. Of course Alex had no idea how the two men wrote and could only guess, but if he was guessing he guessed that Dorian had just as elegant hand writing as he had clothes and hair. 

"Is he sick? When he pretended to be ill his father couldn't get to his side fast enough." Alex was still concerned over how Felix had stumbled over him.

"Ah yes, he has had some lingering illness for months, being Alexius only son he is being a mother hen most likely." Dorian spoke as if this was obvious.

Alex nodded and looked Dorian over again. "You said you _were_ Alexius apprentice, Does that make you a magister now like him? or do you go under another title?" Alex really didn't like magisters but this Dorian seemed to be decent enough man, flashy and grand yes but he had just remember Clara say, _wait till you meet Dorian, he is just your type._  About the game before this whole thing happened so Dorian was probably a good man under all the flashy surface, or Clara simply meant that Dorian had dark hair and gorgeous eyes.

"Ah! Someone with a brain it seems! How refreshing, let me explain" He spoke eagerly as if they had slipped into one of his favorite subjects "I am a mage from Tevinter who was and apprentice under Alexius but I am not a member of the magesterium. I know the southerners use the term interchangeably but that just make you lot sound like barbarians. Every mage, at least those of noble birth will when they are finished with their circle education go under and apprenticeship. All the mage's successes will fall under the credit of the magister and promote his place in the magesterium."

Alex chuckled lightly over how eager Dorian seemed to be to be allowed to teach this out, he was also amused over the thought that Ferelden and everyone in this part of the world would be seen as the barbarians by Tevinter, it was strange with the thought that Tevinter was known for it's slavery and blood magic.

When the short introduction of who Dorian was, what he was and why he was there they began talking about the problem with Alexius, they spoke about a certain time magic that Alexius had developed with Dorian's help, even if it was just supposed to be a theory and it had only  been a theory while Dorian was still his apprentice, the fact was that Alexius was doing the impossible.

Not long after they had begun talking Felix joined them, he explained to them that his father had joined a cult, called the Venatori, and they were doing all of this just to get to Alex for some reason unknown. Alex was ready to bet money it had to do with his mark however and Dorian seemed to agree. after a while of new information and so many fancy words Alex head was spinning while trying to take it all in, it was painfully obvious that they couldn't just go and ignore this. Time being shredded to little pieces was dangerous for everyone, Cullen would most likely not like it and prompt on that they should go and get the templars but Alex was not ready to let all these mages turn into slaves just because of a bad decision. 

"I can't stay in Redcliffe, Alexius is not aware of my presence and I'd like to keep it that way." Dorian finally said when there was no more information to give about the current events and turned around to leave. Alex were not sure what drove him to it but something told him to offer Dorian a bed.

"Do you have anywhere to go? There is not all too much space of actual indoors, but if you're all the same to sharing I suppose but there is room where I'm sleeping." He already did share with Clara but he figured she wouldn't mind too much. They just slept there and Alex doubted Dorian was the type to kill them when they slept or try to rape her, besides if anything like it happened they could probably take him out or cause enough commotion to get someone to notice. 

Dorian laughed "Oh? The herald of Andraste inviting me to his bed? Now what will people say?" He said amused and Felix chuckled slightly. Alex didn't know about Dorian's sexuality and hadn't even thought about it sense he was pretending that he wasn't gay himself.

But the remark did make Alex blush high red all over his face and ears and his mouth fell open. "I.. I, I d...didn't... I just uh." Again for the second time the same week Alex felt he should maybe try his luck and die in a ditch somewhere of awkwardness. Why was even men around him in this world so extremely attractive? Cullen, Bull hell, even Solas and Varric looked quite pleasant in his eyes and now this Tevinter mage was added to the list. 

Cassandra scoffed over Dorian's words and then Alexanders flustered try to speak "That is not what he meant." she said hard, ending. Alex guessed it probably was because she would have no sleeping around with strangers happening right now, especially not with the strangers who happened to be Tevinter. Whatever her reason Alex was grateful she had spoken up because he couldn't get out an intelligent word. 

"No I was just jesting" Dorian said assuring as he chuckled. But there was something in his eyes that Alex couldn't entirely place and it made him blush even down over his neck. "But if there is a bed, more importantly a bath and a decent mirror around I will accept the offer, that horrendous place of the inn I stay at offers nothing for my beauty sleep." Dorian made it sound as if he hadn't seen these things for ages but the man didn't seem to ever have been without proper hygiene articles in his entire life, the fact that he actually had a scent of Vanilla only proved he can't have been away from a bath for too long. "I will meet you outside of Redcliffe then, people will surely be looking so that you are properly leaving." he said and took up the walked again "Oh, and Felix? Try not to die?" He asked merry as he left them all alone.

"There are worse things than dying Dorian." Was the reply from Felix and something in his tone made Alex worry over him, maybe he was more sick than they let on? Even if Alex was not fond of Alexius, Felix seemed like a decent man and he would be sad to see anything bad happen to him.


	10. A hot bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to Haven and Dorian takes a hot bath and Alex and Dorian has a long undisturbed chat.

The sun was slowly setting behind the treeline and the mountains by the time they had returned to Haven. Soldiers were still clashing swords and shields together in the last gleaming light of the day, Cullen was a good commander and he would keep the soldiers fit and ready for the day they might need the small army they were posing.

There had been some small conversing on the road in the group. Mostly by Dorian, he had asked why Bull was willing to travel side by side with a vint' when his kinsmen had killed so many of Dorian's, Bull had simply said that Dorian was not posing any direct threat. Dorian had then tried to start a conversation with Cassandra who bluntly told him she was not interested. She was still very suspicious against Dorian. Vivienne and Dorian had spoken about fashion for a while and Alex had just listened with a smile, even when they both condemned his clothes entirely. When Dorian were not filling the air of mindless chitchat everyone had been in deep in thoughts of what to do now, this whole thing with Magister Alexius was very concerning. They could not just let this Tevinter threat lie at their doorstep, and Alex still thought their best chance was with the mages.

When they finally arrived at Haven and walked in through the gates the group split up. Alex had promised Dorian a bath the moment they got to Haven so the two split up from the others and went to the little cabin that was dedicated for Alex to sleep in, well Alex and Raven. In the little cabin there was two beds, a desk with some papers on, a bathtub, a fireplace and a rug on the middle of the floor and not much other. 

Alex helped Dorian get water into the tub simply because it was a bit tricky and he had taken a long time himself to figure out how it worked. While the water was filling up in the tub Alex dropped don on his back on the bed, still fully clothed and with his shoes on. He was not intending to stay while Dorian took a relaxing bath he just needed to rest his eyes for some minutes while the water was filling up, then he'd leave.

A light chuckle startled him from his nap and Alex cracked an eye open in confusion for a moment. He must have drifted off when he just intended to close his eyes because he heard the sound of moving water. For a moment he was confused as to why there was water sounding in his room and where the chuckle came from, also why his room was not his usual room but then he remembered. Of course it also made his ears red when he realized who was the source of the chuckle and the light splashing sound of water, and he was quite sure his room didn't usually smell this much of Vanilla did it?

"Dorian?" He asked very gentle and laid entirely still as if it might be better if he didn't move. From this position he couldn't see whoever it was in the bath, he could just hear it, but of course the reply came from a manly that he easily registered as Dorian. 

"Yes, oh holy lord herald of Andraste?" Was the reply Dorian gave very dramatically back from his place in the bathtub. "Did I bother your beauty sleep? May I suggest some fancier clothes and taking away that dreadful hood so one can see your face instead?" He said as if it didn't bother him the least that he was naked and in the bath while they were speaking.

"Uhm.. should I... I m..mean do you want me to leave...?" he asked flustered and knew the blush were spreading to his cheeks by the burning sensation were spreading out as the fluttering in his stomach grew worse and worse. Of course if Dorian wanted Alex to leave he weren't even sure how he would do that without stealing a glance or two at the mage who were bathing, Good god this was even worse than when he was in school after gymnastics and he ended up in the same shower room as Michael. 

"No, you keep on sleeping, you seemed oh so very exhausted." Dorian said with a chuckle and amusement in his voice, he was clearly having a good time.

For a long while Alex just laid there entirely still staring up in the roof trying to regain control over his blushing and his heart that were bearing so hard he was sure his ribs might crack from the inside like in the alien movies. He tried a couple of time making up something good to speak about to advert his thoughts to another place but what was he supposed to talk about with Dorian? It was not like he could ask if he had played Assassin's creed's newest game. He sighed deeply and again were trying to force his heart to calm down but without success.

It was wrong to think like this, to think about how Dorian must look, how the water must make his bronze skinned chest slick and glancing... He wondered if Dorian was muscled, rippling muscles under tight dark golden skin... He knew that this was so wrong, his parents had taught him just how wrong it was, even if it was perfectly legal with same sex marriage in Sweden sense six years back. When he had kissed a boy his parents had shouted at him, when he tried to ask his father about why he thought like that his father had told him it was because there was something wrong in him, but it would sort itself out when he were older and found the right girl. When he had told his mother when he was seventeen that he still didn't find girls attractive she had slapped him across the face and told him that he was selfish for not wanting to make her happy and get her grandchildren. 

Even if Alex had realized he was not being selfish for not liking girls all of those things was still heavy on his minds and the only one who ever got to know he liked to fantasize and look at men was Clara, and she encouraged it. He weren't sure why he had said that to Cullen about his chest, it would never had come out from his mouth at home. But maybe it was because he was not at home. His parents was not here to judge him for it... Maybe this was his chance to start over?

"So, do you intend to let me in on the secret of how you know how to speak Tevene?" Dorian asked after a while of silence pulling Alex out of his chain of thoughts. For a moment Alex actually thought about telling the truth but then remembered he'd only known Dorian for less than a day.

"When I stepped out of the first rift after the conclave I could only speak ancient elvhen and Tevene, they don't know why and I cannot remember it." He did feel a bit better about that he wasn't actually lying about it, he had stepped out of the rift speaking a strange langue while he thought he spoke English. "My friend also stepped out of the rift, but not as I, she was unconscious only a little while, but she spoke the langue, along with Antivan if she choose." 

"Interesting, do you think it intercepted with your langue center then? The rift I mean, and what langue do you prefer speaking now?" It was comfortable speaking with Dorian like about this for some reason, and his cheeks were slowly turning back it's usual color instead of crimson red. 

"Elvhen the most I think, then Tevene, I like the sound of it. Last this langue, they had to teach it to me sense I could just understand one person around." he said explaining to Dorian and shrugged, not that he thought Dorian could see him do it, he didn't know that the mage were seated so he could watch the elf and that he indeed was doing so right now. 

"Well then let us use what I know of those then shall we?" Dorian suggested in a merry tone using the Tevinter langue and Alex smiled slightly over it. He might actually enjoy having Dorian around more than he'd first thought.

"Could I ask you? Why you aren't in Tevinter?" He wondered why such a flashy pampered nobleman would come here, if he had really just followed Alexius around waiting for a disaster to happen. 

"Oh that, I had a... well let us call it a fallout with my family. Awfully dull tale I would prefer not to speak of." Dorian said dismissive and Alex accepted, if someone around here would understand not wanting to talk about his family it was Alex. 

They spent a long while in silence after that, Alex was simply enjoying the comfort of his bed and the small splashing sound of water coming from Dorian in the bath where he were most likely rubbing off that bronze colored skin of his up and down rippling muscles of... He quickly cut the thought short and opened his eyes widely, that was not what he was about to think at.

"Isn't your water cold by now?" He asked instead as he realized how long they had just been there doing nothing and the wooden tub were standing on cold stone floor, that water was bound to be cold by now. 

Dorian's light chuckle was sweet and he liked it, he had noticed the mage did that sound quite often. "I put a spell on the water." He admitted. "I must say I missed the comfort of a clean bath." He said in a tone telling exactly how comfortable he was in the water. 

"Do you always scent it with Vanilla?" He asked and slowly sat up but made sure to look up in the roof not to look at Dorian, he had got himself a glance though, Dorian's skin was practically shimmering where he sat with his head leaned back to the edge of the tub. 

"Whenever I have the luxury, how else would I smell as delicious as I do?" Alex was not sure but there could have been an undertone of flirt in his voice and he swallowed. Dorian did smell really good.. However Dorian didn't give Alex any time to reply on that question before a new one was made. "You said you shared room, is she your...?" It was a clear question, Dorian wanted to know if Alex had a relationship with her. Alex felt a very small pang of something, not hurt but close over that Dorian most likely wanted to know if flirting was allowed.

"Clara? No, no she's not my type. We are just close friends, we have known each other sense we was just little kids." He said explaining and began pulling his long boots off and put the knives aside. "Besides she's trying to get Commander Cullen's attention." He said with a slight chuckle.  

"Oh? The blond man who stood by the soldiers as we came?" Dorian asked curious if he had guessed the blond man right which he had and Alex nodded his confirmation. "Ah, I quite understand her, he reminded me a bit of a lion." Dorian said and Alex smiled thinking about it. He could agree with comparing Cullen to a lion indeed. 

"Yes, a lion suits him." he said thoughtfully out loud. "You can have my bed tonight, I will share with Clara. She might just hate us for forcing her to share with me, apparently I'm a hugger when it comes to sleeping." And he was, if there was something living in his bed he would most likely hug it in his sleep. Sometimes he so desperately desired just for once to feel the comfort of another beside him that he tried hugging pillows. Of course that only made him depressed over his situation so he tried to just sleep flat on his back.

"A hugger? oh pray tell, does it mean what I believe it means?" Dorian asked sounding highly amused over this new information and Alex felt again how his ears heated up slightly. He hadn't actually seen his ears move around but he was fairly sure they were slouching down some in embarrassment. 

"Yes.. We've had sleepovers before where we would stay in my bed or hers and... well, I hugged her in my sleep." He explained and looked at his hands and nervously played with his fingers.

"Such a bad man I am to force her into such terror. You know, here is my proposal, you could share bed with me, I don't mind a good hug when I sleep." Dorian said in a way that Alex weren't entirely sure if he was serious or not and it made his blush worse and he dared a glance at Dorian. Dorian were having a delicious smile on his face while he were watching Alex. Alex weren't entirely sure if Dorian was flirting with him, but as always when it came to Alex sexuality and men he pulled back because it was wrong and he knew it. He let his head drop a bit more and his shoulders did to.

He really wanted this but he would have to say no, this wasn't right, how right it felt and how interested he were it simply was not right, not even for just a night. "Thank you but... I will have to decline, you and I just met." He said excusing and then took a deep breath and gave a small smile to his hands before he stood up and slipped his shoes back on. "I will go and inform Clara that you are staying with us, I forgot to do so earlier." He said apologetic simply needing to get out. Also to give Dorian some privacy to get dressed on. 

Dorian gave a flashing smile that Alex didn't catch before the elf left the room. Dorian weren't sure what had flown into him, but the way the elf blushed at smallest suggestive word was marvelously delicious, and he was quite good looking. Dorian wouldn't mind getting to know Alex more intimate. Perhaps with time and some hard work he could at least get to know what those softly curved elven lips tasted like, Dorian was betting they tasted like summer.


	11. Redcliffe castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and the inquisition pays a visit to Redcliffe castle on Alexius invitation. Question only is will they walk out of there alive?

They had to put up a plan. They stood a long time in the war room, arguing about what to do. Cullen informed them that the castle was indeed that, a castle, that had stood months when Redcliffe was under siege during the blight when the undead had attacked. Josephine said that it would look very bad if they would send their soldiers sense they were mostly Orlesian soldiers and that could seem like if the Inquisition was attacking Ferelden, that was a war they truly did not need to start.

In the end Leliana decided to tell them that there was an old escape route for the family in the castle that they could use to get in. She knew of it sense she had used it once before when the Hero of Ferelden had been needing to get into the castle ten years prior.Through that way they could send in some of Leliana's people while Alex would walk into Redcliffe's castle with a smaller number of people as a distraction. Dorian would go with her people to make sure that any spells Alexius might have put up would not be tipping Alexius off about the intrusion. 

Cullen had looked at Alex and sighing told him they could still go to the templar order for help instead if he did not feel to be bait. Alex simply said he would rather to be bait than let a power mad magister have residency in Redcliffe. Cullen had sighed but accepted that as a valid point.

Alex then decided along with Clara that he was going to bring Solas and Iron Bull with him, Solas was a very skilled mage and Iron bull was good enough to be about five warriors. He liked to ask Clara for suggestions in who to choose and when. Also to ask her about tips for what was about to happen sense she had played the game. 

"So... What am I expecting here? Of all things that has happened this seems the most dangerous." He said and looked at her. Usually she would grin and say 'spoilers' like if she was River Song from Doctor Who. Today she just looked worried at him.

"I don't know Alex... I'm worried." She said and made a face and Alex got confused. That was not her teasing face, she was legit concern and that made Alex incredibly nervous. Usually she knew what was up. "..I never went this path, you know I have a thing for Cullen and templars, I always did so when I did the game I sided with the templars." She said honest and shook her head. 

"...Oh right... I should have known that." He said slowly and swallowed leaning to the wall he were standing and chewed his lip. It was one thing to know that Clara knew about what was about to happen even if some things were changed but now things were entirely different and that made him really nervous. That's why she had been so surprised to see Dorian. She can't have met him this way. They parted with a hug and she made him promise he'd be safe and he gave her a smile and a nod before he left. 

The journey back to Redcliffe was rather tense and Alex had his hood deep over his face and kept quiet as he was deep in thought. The castle towered up in front of them and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, this was it. Make it or break it. He sincerely hoped he would walk out of this alright. Inside they met with a blond man and Alex pulled his hood back. The man seemed... reluctant, to say the least as he looked at Bull and Solas.

"The invitation was for the Herald specifically..." He said in a polite way saying that the others were not welcome. However Alex nerves were on edge and he had no time to dally around with this. Besides he was not about to walk in on his own.

"Well, if that is how it is we will just walk outside and await Alexius there so I can have my companions along with me" Alex said with a short tone showing just how done he was with entertaining this idea. The man looked at him and seemed to make a silent decision. He made a move with his hand and showed for them to follow him and the three did.

Alexius was found in the room Alex guessed was the throne room because he was seated at a throne that did not suit him. The thought of Alexius as a leader over anything just seemed wrong. Alex approached him with Solas and Bull just behind him so he did not walk alone and he stopped about three meters away. 

"My friend it is so good to see you again! And your... associates of course...." Alexius did not seem at all very happy about that Alex had brought people with him. Clearly they were bothering his plans. Not that Alex cared very much of it, bothering the Magister in this point was a plus in his book. "I am sure we can work out some arrangement in this awful time of need." He said and spoke in that smooth way that reminded Alex about a lying politician. 

"Are we mages to have no part of these negotiations?" Fiona asked and walked over. Clearly she was not at all amused by the idea not to be included in this. That  was at least something, she seemed to have understood she had made a mistake and were trying her best to fix it. Alex could respect that.  

"Fiona you would not have turned your followers into my care if you did not trust me." Alexius said as if it was something obvious. Oh, because Alexius simply oozed of trust as the rest of the magisters of the imperium. Alex did trust Dorian, he seemed like a decent man. Felix didn't seem too bad but there was exceptions everywhere.

Alex snorted over his choice of words. "Oh this for the reason that you seem like such a trust giving man? Have you not already told me that you intend to put them into slavery?" He asked and crossed his arms and arched his brows. Trying to provoke the magister further, a dangerous game perhaps. Fiona looked a bit shocked over the news. "If the grand enchanter wishes to be part of this I welcome her on MY behalf as a guest of the inquisition, I am allowed that am I not?" 

"Thank you Inquisition." she said very politely and gave a nod. Alexius did not look very amused over how things had turned out but he said nothing about it. There was nothing he could say if he intended to keep this act up and it seemed as if he indeed was doing just that.

"The inquisition are in need of mages that I have in MY care. So what will the inquisition offer in return?" That Alexius was not amused over this whole ordeal was clear in how he spoke and how he just went straight to the point. No more sugar coating and fine hidden words and meanings. Alex must admit it was a nice change to finally just get to it, however Alex was tired of these games. He wanted to know exactly what was going on and if Alexius intended to kill them all. So he looked at Alexius and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"I will offer you absolutely nothing. Instead, why don't we talk about cults? Tevinter ones, The Venatori preferably." He said. and straightened his back slightly. Always smile the brightest when you feel the worst. Maybe that worked to when you were feeling so nervous and frightened that you would rather throw up everything you had for breakfast. 

"Father, he knows everything." Felix said and stepped up from where he had been standing. Felix was a very decent man but Alex really thought he had an awful timing because now he was worried that Alexius might get angry with his son.

"Felix, what have you done?" There was no anger in the fathers voice, it was more of surprise maybe a bit of hurt that he had been betrayed by his own son in this. Alex swallowed quietly. It was the tone of a father disappointed with his son's actions, something Alex had heard so many times in his life. 

"Felix is concerned about you." Alex said trying to make some of it better, trying to get Alexius to understand that Felix only did it because he cared. However clearly he had not made things better because Alexius turned his gaze back at Alex and snapped at him.

"Do you know what you are?" As he spoke he slowly stood up from his chair, Alex was a bit nervous that he planned on moving around and hoped it would not end up in a fight. "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you cannot understand and think you are in control? You are nothing but a mistake." He had taken some steps towards Alex, speaking of stolen things when they were in a stolen castle that Alex knew belonged to arl Teagan and not Alexius but he decided to focus on asking more relevant things.

"The mark? So... this has to do with the breach in the sky." Alex said trying to puzzle things together, that meant this was possibly worse than they had expected. "Your group killed all those people along with the divine?" He asked and looked at Alexius. Exactly what had they tried to accomplish with all of that? Other than death and destruction and the sky torn open?

"It was the elder ones moment! and you was unworthy even to stand in his in his presence." Alexius voice even began to sound a bit crazed and Alex were getting more and more nervous for the moment. Alexius was a mage and there was a lot of mages around in the room yet so far so if he decided to attack now they were in a rather bad position.

"Father listen to yourself, do you know what you sound like?" Felix also sounded concerned, well clearly, Alexius was his father so there was nothing strange in that he was concerned about him. Alex had to keep himself from telling Alexius he sounded like a crazy person on drugs. 

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche that everyone expects us to be." Dorian came into the room from somewhere that Alex had entirely missed and for a second he was impressed the flashy mage had managed to keep himself from making any grand entrance. His words also held truth in them, it was how Alex had expected most Tevinters to sound like.

"Dorian... I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down." Alexius again sounded as if he was disappointed. Alex could only be grateful that Dorian had declined the offer and instead was helping the inquisition. "The elder one has power you would not believe, he will raise the imperium from it's own ashes." And again Alexius sounded mad, the Tevinter imperium pack at it's height of power? Even Alex who was not from there knew that was a bad thing for everyone that was not a mage and especially for anyone with pointy ears and big eyes.

"I'm sorry but who exactly is this elder one? And he is who you serve?" Alex needed information, as much information he could get out of this man. Alexius kept saying the elder one but Alex highly doubted that it was some very old mage with white beard. "Is he another mage?"

"Soon, he will become a god. Making the people bow to mages once more, we will rule the world." That did not sound good at all... How exactly did one become a god? Alex agreed on that he did not think that mages should be oppressed the way they were now but he did not think that mages alone should rule the world. There had to be a sort of in between where mages and people without magic was seen as equals.

"You can't involve my people with this!" Fiona protested and that was at least something, not all mages wanted power.

"...Alexius... This is what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?" Alex was impressed with Dorian, the way he spoke was as if he still were trying to find something good in Alexius, something not corrupted by this... what ever this need for power was. Alex found that he thought it was admirable. While Dorian spoke Alex noted from the corner of his eyes that some of the Venatori guards were being taken down and replaced by the inquisition soldiers.

"Stop this father! Let the southern mages fight the breach and let's go home!" Felix tried to speak sense to his father. Felix sounded like if he wanted nothing but going back home and forget that this ever had happened. Alex would have preferred it too if Alexius would just take all this and go back home.

"No it's the only way Felix. He can save you!" Alex realized there was a hidden story here, one that might actually be the source of all this, whatever this crazy behavior were.

"Save me?" Felix sounded legit confused for a moment as if he couldn't understand what his father was speaking about.

"there is a way... The elder one promised if I undo the mistake at the temple..." Alexius no longer insane, he sounded like a broken father who tried to protec the only thing he could not live without. His son, as if he was loosing Felix for some reason unknown.

"Father I am going to die. You need to accept that." Alex frowned. Of course, that was what was happening, Felix was dying, it was not a crazed behavior, it was desperation out of love. Alexanders burning anger against this man diminished considerably. He were not saying that he would do the same thing himself, rip a hole in the fabric of reality and in the sky, plan to enslave people and kill hundreds of other people, but he understood Alexius motives now.

"seize them Venatori. The elder one demand this man's life." At his words a sudden sound of daggers and grunts was heard but it was not from who it might be suspected to come from. The remaining living venatori fell under the hands of Leliana's people, they were fast quiet and effective, Alex sure hoped that he never crossed Leliana in any way.

"Your men are dead Alexius... step down now before more blood must be spilled for this madness!" Alex said and took a step forwards. Not in a threatening way simply to show that the game was over. Dorian was standing just behind him which was a comfort just in case spells began flying or in case Alexius would turn into an abomination and try to kill everyone like nearly every mage had in Kirkwall.

"You are a mistake! You should never have existed!" Something glowing was in Alexius hand, an amulet maybe and Alex wondered what it was trying to get a better look of it but he was not given much time to reflect.

"No!" Dorian threw a spell disturbing whatever it was that Alexius was doing but a rift still opened up in the room with a small shock wave making Alex and Dorian fall over then Alex felt himself being pulled through and the only thought in his mind was:

_Not again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be a time travel one, but with an unexpected twist! Hope you will enjoy!


	12. In the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Alex makes their way through this strange future in their search of the way back, the only question is, will they make it back or will they be stuck in this nightmare.

Alex felt himself hit ground, knees collided first with water then stone floor, he was thinking maybe he should get a new armor instead of his assassins robes, at least they had knee protection. And he now, they were lost and confused, and upon that also wet. They were not given much time to stop and think of this however as two men dressed in white Venatori clothes and strange masks was in the room and were looking right at the intruders. 

"By the blood of the elder one! where did they come from?" One said to the other and Alex quickly got up on his feet because moments later they had engaged fight, it was the, kill first ask later strategy Alexander assumed.  Alex found how difficult a battle was without Bull or Cassandra, Dorian was a mage and  was therefor using his staff which was a long range weapon. Alex always used his knives and speed much rather than brute force. Luckily these men had their strange masks covering their faces and that seemed to limit their vision considerably and they didn't have time to see when Alex dodged in and out slashing with his knives. Dorian also put them both aflame and made one running in pure horror before Alex cut his throat with one swift movement. They couldn't leave people who was out to kill them running away alerting others or come to their senses from the spell.

When the fight was over Alex cleaned up his weapon in the water before he put them back to the belt where he could easily reach them if it would be needed. He looked around in the room and then turned to look at Dorian. If anyone had the answers to give his safest bet would be with him.

"Displacement, interesting..." Dorian stroke over his chin with one hand as he looked around fascinated by the surroundings "It's probably not what Alexius intended... The rift must have moved us... To what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" Alex just gave a very deep sigh, there was so many strange words and he still had a problem with the langue.

"Dorian would you mind if we spoke Tevene, you just said at least three words I did not understand." Alex said while shaking his head looking at the mage in a tired manner. Well, he was tired, whatever travel they had made Alex just wanted to go back. Dorian actually  gave up a small chuckle over Alex words as if he found things quite amusing.

"Ah but of course." He said with a rather fond smile and Alex rolled his eyes at him but smiled slightly too, it was something with Dorian's smiles that made it impossible for him not to smile. "Now, let's see. If we're still in the castle... it isn't.... Ah! Of course! It isn't simply where it's when!" Dorian exclaimed in a  _'o silly me'_ kind of voice and Alex arched a brow, they had traveled in time? "Alexius must have used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!" The excitement in Dorian's voice was entirely impossible to miss and Alex sighed, sure it was nice that Dorian was having such a good time but he just wanted to go home, time travels were never good and it smelled like sewer here.

"Can that even be done? Isn't that incredibly dangerous?" He asked with another sigh do demonstrate for Dorian he was not approving of this whole time travel business. 

"Normally I would say, no. Obviously Alexius has taken his research to exiting new heights... We've seen his temporary rifts before. This time we simply  passed through one. Eh, let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then, we can figure how to get back... If we can." Alex did not agree on that exciting new heights was the best way to term it but he let Dorian think what he wanted. 

"If?" Alex really wished Dorian could have just said that they most definitely would be back home in no time, even if it had been a lie. He nodded in acceptance to show he understood then began looking around for keys to get out of this room. He searched the two men that had fought them when they got there "Alexius mentioned this elder one in the hall, do you know who that could be?"Alex asked and looked up at Dorian questioning. He figured it might be some special Tevinter person that they all knew over there.

"Some Tevinter magister aspiring to godhood." Dorian said in a suggestive manner telling that he didn't actually have a clue about who it was. "It's the same old tune, let's play with magic we don't understand! It will make us incredibly powerful." Alex couldn't prevent the chuckle that came out of him over the tone Dorian was using, he was a very sweet man and Alex could probably just sit for hours listening to him talk. "Evidently it does not matter if you rip a hole in the fabric of time in the process." Dorian kept on going a bit more grumpy.

"What was Alexius trying to accomplish with all this? Sending you and me here?" Alex asked honestly wondering as he stood up with a key. Why send someone forwards in time? Why not backwards like the angels in doctor who?

"I believe his original plan was to remove you from time itself, then you would not have been able to disturb the elder ones plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless, he tossed us into the rift before it was ready. I countered it, the magic went wild and here we are. Makes sense?" Alex didn't think any of this made any sense and he wish Solas could have fallen into this strange future with them. Solas tended to make much more sense than Dorian did, even if Alex was very happy that Dorian was here with him so he did not have to be alone.

"Not really." Alex admitted with a smile and shook his head looking into the storm of grey and blue that was Dorian's eyes

"I don't even want to think about what this is doing to the fabric of the world. We didn't travel through time as much as we punched a hole in it and tossed it into the privy." He looked straight back into Alex own eyes and Alex  kept the eye contact seeing a small smile shape on Dorian's lips. "But don't worry, I'm here, I will protect you." Dorian said gentler and Alex chuckled lightly finally breaking the eye contact and nodded.

"Is that a promise then?" He asked walking towards the door.  He was not sure but for a second there had been something predatory, something longing in Dorian's eyes. It had both pulled his interest, making his stomach flutter with butterflied and made him nervous. 

"Yes, it indeed is." Dorian said with a lowered voice making Alex heart beat faster and he tried to think of something else but it was impossible. 

"Then I will hold you to that." He said with tease to hide how nervous he felt about it all. This was no place for romance nor was Alex ever going to have a romance with anyone unless one day he found that he actually saw women as attractive. They left the cell together and began walking around, the castle seemed pretty much abandoned, no guards, no people walking around, no sounds. However on as they kept exploring they found the elf that had greeted them that first day in Redcliffe, Alex couldn't for the life of him remember his name, just that he thought it was something on the letter L. But when Alex tried to speak to him the elf he only sang on some chant and Alex frowned, there was no way of contacting him but they both knew they had to keep on moving, they could not stop to see if there was a way to make him talk with them. 

After more walking the water at least stopped surrounding their feet and they were walking on dry stone. It was alarming how the castle seemed to have fallen into ruins and how much red lyrium there was all over the place. As they ventured down around in the dungeons they found Fiona in a cell, only the previous grand enchantress was was standing in red lyrium, no she was part of the red lyrium... It was growing out of her body. Alex felt ready to throw up as he stood there staring at her but he could not advert his eyes from her.

Fiona had a hard time to even let out words from her mouth Alex biggest wonder or horror was how she was even alive in this sate. When they spoke to her she told them the date, they had missed an entire year when they had just vanished in the throne room. She told them about the red lyrium that was a sickness growing everywhere, was mined from dead bodies and Alex shivered. She begged  them to change this world. Go back and set things right and Dorian explained that their only hope was to use the amulet Alexius had used to get them here. As they were about to leave she told them that  Leliana was here, somewhere in the castle and still alive. 

They kept on wandering trying to find the spymaster for information and walked into another part of the lower dungeons and Alex heard someone half singing, it sounded like Bull and his hope rose. "Three hundreds of bottles of beer on the wall... Three hundred bottles of beer... Take one down, pass it around.. ugh." Alex walked over to the cell and his hope was ebbed, he didn't look even slightly healthy. A red mist around his face making him look... well dying.

"You're not dead? You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything." Bull said and looked at them suspiciously as if they were just a figment of his imagination or as if they had offended him by not being dead.

"Apparently I am hard to kill." Alex said with a vague smile as he walked to the cell door and unlocked and opened it to let the giant Qunari out of there.

"Alexius didn't kill us, he sent us through time. This is our future." Dorian began to explain for Bull but the Qunari didn't even seem remotely  interested in listening to the lecture about what had happened to them. Alex couldn't blame him, he looked beyond exhausted and Alex guessed in a high amount of pain too.

"Well it's my present, and in MY past, I definitely saw you both die." he said with an almost offended huff.

"Well, I can assure we are as little dead as you." Alex promised him and tried a friendly smile to coax out the friendly Bull he was used to, but that seemed to be impossible now after all that must have happened.

"Argh, now, dead and not dead is up for debate. Wonderful." Bull said and Alex winced, things must be truly horrid for Bull to act like this. The inside of the castle had been bad, Alex suddenly realized he hadn't even thought about what might have happened to the world outside the castle.

"This conversation has taken a turn for the moronic, just come with us, we are going to fight Alexius." Dorian said and made a motion so Bull would walk out of the cell and the Qunari did but he didn't seem ready to go just anywhere at the moment and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? You want to see what other tricks he's learned?" He asked a bit hard. Alex suddenly realized he was harder towards Dorian and he remembered that Dorian was from Tevinter and Bull a Qunari which meant they had not been on very good hand with each other before this whole thing and now a Tevinter mage had gone crazy and turned the entire world mad so Alex took a small step towards Dorian just so he could step in between if it would be needed.

"If we find him, we might be able to go back in time and stop all this from ever happen. Exciting yes?" Alex did not think this was exciting and he was quite sure Bull didn't find it exciting either and they really needed him to come with them.

"Alexius isn't the one you would need to worry about, it's this elder one. He killed the empress of Orlais and used the confusion to launch an invasion on the south. The army was all demons, have you ever fought a demon army? I do not recommend it." Bull said and Alex relaxed some that Bull hadn't said no to following. Then  Alex looked thoughtful as he took in Bulls words... Assassinations and demon armies? That does not sound good at all.

"That's.... bad..." he said slowly, if they got out of this mess alive he would have to remember telling Leliana look into these things at once. The last thing they needed was more chaos and disasters by killing empresses.  

"No shit, let's move on. It's no time like the present." Bull said and t hey all moved on to keep searching the cells for Leliana. It did not take long for them until they stumbled upon someone else though, It was Solas in cell and he didn't look much better than Bull did. Alex was not sure how he was supposed to feel about all this, repulsed? Hate? despair? All he just knew was that they needed to change this future, this could not come to happen. As they walked up to the cell Solas twitched, startled over the sudden approach and Alex quickly walked up to his cell unlocking the door to let the other mage out. 

"You're alive! but we saw you die!" Alex looked at Solas and sighed, did no one pull the conclusion, no body no death? He thought to himself. There can't even have been any blood that said they were dead.

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just came here, so to speak." Dorian explained to Solas as the elf stepped out of his cell and looked at Dorian listening to the explanation, he seemed to have understood things better than Bull. 

"Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year, it may not  be too late." Solas had really understood things better than Bull. Alex arched a brow, then simply figured that it must be a mage thing to understand the whole time traveling business. 

"I'm glad you caught on that one, I am not entirely understanding this all." He said honest and crossed his arms. Well, he understood some of it but not even close to all of it and he hadn't been locked in a cell for a year and had red lyrium all around him. 

"You would think such understanding would prevent me from making such terrible mistakes, you would be wrong. But you know nothing of this world, it  is far worse than you understand. Alexius serves a master, the elder one, he reign now, unchallenged his minions assassinated empress Celene and used the chaos to invade the south." Solas told the same story as Bull had and Alex chewed on his bottom lip, this was not good, not good at all.

"We need your help Solas." He said as he looked at the other elf. "...If we want to go home and change all this, we need you" Also Alex did not want to leave Solas in this cell, he would rather see Solas up and fighting again, if they all died, they would be going down honorably in a fight.

"If there is any hope, any way to save them... My life is yours. This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass." He said not showing any kind of reluctance to come with them. Alex knew Solas was very good in fights and battles but the fact that he so willingly would give his life for saving the people, saving the world, Alex almost wondered if maybe he had been in more wars than the ones he had seen in the fade.

However they could not stand there and dwell over such matters, they had to keep on moving and they did. They went through the castle and was only attacked by the Venatori a few couple of times, Alex thought it was strange that there was so few people here but decided not to push his luck and tell the others. So for the most part there was just silence. Silence that gave excellent time for Alex dwell on what mistakes Solas said he had done, trying to think out what possibly Solas meant, he simply couldn't understand how any of this was Solas mistakes.

After what felt like hours of wandering they heard voices behind a door. Without second thought he let Bull kick it open and they all charged in ready to fight in combined force. What they found was however just two people, a woman shackled up to the roof and a man holding a knife trying to make the woman talk. Before anyone had time to do anything about the situation however the woman shackled was choking the other to death with her legs tightly wrapped around his neck, he struggled of course before a loud snap. She had actually snapped his neck with her thighs. Alex was both impressed and terrified, and people wondered why he didn't want to be between a woman's legs.  

The woman was Leliana, of course, even if the redhead spymaster more had the resemble of a corpse he would recognize her anywhere. He quickly searched for the keys then helped her down to the floor making sure she was able to stand, which she could and she was almost seeming offended that he had tried to help her. Leliana was hard and ready for battle, she had little to no care about how Alex and Dorian had gotten there now and when Dorian tried to explain she just snapped at him telling him that this was some sort of pretend for them and a unrealistic future they never hoped to happen. But the whole world had suffered, this was all real for her and everyone in it, and she would have no small talk about it. Alex found that he couldn't blame her for it and respected her wish for silence.

They pressed on and found a strange door in the main hall where Alexius must be hiding behind and they realized they needed a key, or several key pieces actually. Finding and collecting these shards from his lackeys involved a small amount of fighting but everyone was in the mood for blood and anger mixed with hate was driving their hands. As they found all the key shards they returned to the door and got it opened.  Walking through they saw Alexius, standing alone by the large fire in the fireplace. There was no more Venatori guards no more hiding, no running and no fighting. Alexius just looked broken as if this year was not what he had wanted it to be. 

"I... were expecting more people around." Alex said honest as he walked over the floor of the hall. His voice was not cruel or angry, it was cautious but gentle. Maybe this did not have to end in a battle, maybe they could talk Alexius into giving them the amulet so they could return. 

"There is no longer anywhere to run. I knew you would appear again. I did not know when but it was inevitable, my final failure." He said not yet turning to even look at them, he simply looked into the fire and leaned his arm against the wall.  


"Was this worth it?" Dorian's voice was gentle, a careful question to someone who long ago had been a friend. Dorian must have heard, just as Alex had, that Alexius was in an entire state of mind than he had before this whole mess. "Everything you did to the world? To your self?" There was distaste in his voice, yes but Dorian was still gentle, there was so many questions in that voice. 

"It doesn't matter now, all we can do is wait... For the end." Alex had tried to hold on to the hate that he had felt for the man when he had found his friends but it was slowly ebbing away.

"It doesn't have to be like this Alexius. Me and Dorian can go back, put this all right." Alex tried and took another step looking at him in a trying way to get him to understand all was not lost, he needed Alexius to hope that things could be fixed.

"How many times have I not tried? The past cannot be undone... All that I fought for, all that I betrayed.. What have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The elder one comes, for me, for you, for us all." There was no hope in him, but there was no burning hate, no will to attack either, he actually seemed to regret what he had done and Alex was big on second chances... However while Alex had been focused on Alexius trying to speak sense into the man he hadn't noticed Leliana who had doubled around them and now pulled up the man that was crouching beside the fire, placing a dagger to his neck and Alex looked confused, why would she do this!

"Felix!" The desperation was clear in Alexius voice but Alex was still trying to process the name, this was Felix? The same Felix?

"That's Felix! Makers breath Alexius! What have you done!?" This time Dorian sounded angry, the gentleness had left Dorian. Alex just kept staring at the man that had been Alexius's son but clearly was no more. His eyes were empty with a sickly shade of white, his skin was greyish and he looked... corrupted, as if he had died but someone had pulled back life into his corpse.

"He would have died Dorian! I saved him!" Alexius sounded crushed. All this for his son to live... But that was not life, no one could say that Felix was alive in there, he was just a shell as it seemed. "Please! Don't hurt my son... I'll do anything you ask!" Alexius was begging holding one hand up as to get Leliana to stop. 

"Leliana! Let him go! Felix has done nothing!" Alex said sharply. He could understand Leliana's hate for Alexius, but she couldn't let Felix pay for that! Not even in the state he was now where death would most likely have been a blessing, this was not the way. 

"I want the world back." Was all she said, voice burning of a lifetimes worth of hate and anger, then a knife slid over a throat spilling out blood as Felix fell to the floor. Maybe it was the thing of most mercy but it was also wrong! Alex wished that she wouldn't have done that, both for the morality of not killing someone just to punish another but also because instead of giving the amulet over to them in piece there was now a fight and Alexius was a very talented mage.

It took them all they had to fight him. He opened rifts in the middle of the room at several occasions during the fight forcing them to deal with that before they could focus back on him. In the end it ended the only way it could for them to be able to undo all this. In Alexius death.

"He wanted to die didn't he?" Dorian asked sadly as he crouched down by his body. "All those lies he told himself.. the justifications.. He lost Felix long ago, he didn't even notice.. Oh Alexius..." It was clear that Dorian had hoped for a different outcome and he were clearly sad about his death. When he stood up again having retrieved the amulet from a inner pocket of Alexius, Alexander slowly walked over and brushed his fingers gently against Dorian's arm to show he was not alone. 

"I am sorry about this Dorian.. I know you cared for him." He said gently looking at Dorian. And he was, he was sorry that Alexius had to die for them to be able to get back home, the only comfort was that they could stop all this and everyone would still be alive back in their real time.  

"Once, he was a man to who'm I compared to all others. Sad isn't it? ...This is the same amulet he used before, I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous, that's a relief." He said and began walking up towards the fire to study it a bit more. "Give me an hour, to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift." He said with a slight smile, Alex sighed in relief, finally they could leave this awful place and make sure it never happened. 

"An hour! That's impossible! You must go now!" Leliana said as she walked over to them and barely had she the time to speak from start to finish of that sentence before a loud screech was heard telling everyone that she was correct. Alex thought it sounded a little like he imagined a dragon might sound like "The elder one" Leliana said confirming and Alex looked up to the roof and moved out of the way from falling rocks and rubble.  

"You have to hurry!" Bull said loudly before him and Solas shared a look and Solas gave a nod. "We hold the main door, after that, it's up to you." Bull said and  looked at Leliana and Alex looked at them with wide eyes, realizing what he meant... He also realized it was the only way, like it or not.

"We will make sure this never happen." Alex promised, it was all he could do right now. Solas gave a nod of approval then the two walked out and closed the door behind them. Dorian was already casting his spell beside Alex and Alex wished there would have been a way to help him. Leliana stood ready some away from t hem holding her bow and arrow, he had been upset at her for killing Felix but that had gone away now, she was also sacrificing herself for them... It did not take more than a couple of minutes before the locked and sealed door burst open. Alex closed his eyes not wanting to see the bodies of his friends, he just knew that they were no longer alive. He heard the sound of Leliana shooting off arrows and he opened his eyes, just in time to see her get hit by an arrow herself and Alex almost jumped to help, he couldn't just watch this. 

"You move! And we all die!" Dorian shouted over the loud sounding of the spell and grabbed Alex wrist pulling him back close to his body to keep him from running. By the time the rift opened he saw Leliana in the hands of a demon and then again they were pulled away from this reality into another.

The only problem was that this was not the castle, this was not even Redcliffe.


	13. Stockholm: Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Dorian does not end up where they were supposed to end up, this is not Redcliffe. This is not even Thedas. This is a world without magic and only magic will be able to take them back to Thedas

Now they were in trouble. They were not standing anywhere in Thedas anymore.

Alex knew that black and white triangular pattern on the ground, the large building to the left, saying Culture house. The wide stairs behind them leading up, the second floor up where the cars were driving, the entrance to the subway. Alexander had lived in Stockholm all his life and he had been at this location a thousand times before.

All around them was the sound of people, regular people, just the human race living their everyday lives, chatting on their phones, talking to each other and laughing at jokes. The group of teenagers on the second floor just outside the entrance to the subway station, all dressed in black or alternative clothes laughing around, smoking and socializing. It was all so familiar, so at home that Alex for just a moment forgot all about why he was standing there in the middle of Hötorget with the sun shining over him. That was until he felt Dorian's painfully hard grasp on his wrist where he stood tense and wide eyed. 

"By the maker! What is all this!" Dorian breathed out and Alex suddenly remembered just how strange that langue were, how confused he had been first time he heard Cassandra speak it. Of course he had quite quickly picked up on that he was speaking strange too with his elvhen or Tevene. Solas had said it was his brain adjusting to a new speaking pattern making ready for understanding of more languages or something like that. He hadn't quite understood it.  It was very calming that he still understood what Dorian said even if he sounded like a crazy person from another country. For a while he just stood quiet, trying to think of a way to explain to Dorian they were in another world, the world from where he came.

"This... This is my home.. sort of... It's where I come from." He said slowly and looked at Dorian who gave him a fascinated but still a bit terrified look. Alex realized just how many looks they were drawing where they stood in the middle of the area where people passed at all time, many of the people passing them by stared, some actually took pictures at the flashy mage and his staff and Alex and his pirate gear.

"...Come on." He said quietly and pulled Dorian with him towards the stairs, they could sit down and Alex could see if he in any kind of way could get in contact with anyone who could help them to get to his apartment. He pulled him to the right side, out of the way from where people wanted to walk and sat down on some empty stairs and began looking through his pockets. There he found his card, his phone and his keys and Alex could almost then and there turn into a believer of gods or whatever. "Dorian sit down, you are pulling attention." He said as he realized the mage was still standing with crossed arms complaining quite loudly. about how filthy the ground was and how he did not want to sit at it.

That of course was attracting even more strange looks due to his strange langue and that he was waving around a large stick that he was still holding in his hand. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose cursing fancy mages and their hate for dirt, then grabbed Dorian's hand and with force pulled him down, that only worked because Dorian was not expecting it and he nearly fell over Alex for it. At least he was sitting down on the ground now and less people was staring. He was still having a disgusted face as he were looking around at the dirt on the stairs and complained about how his clothes would need washing. Alex quietly thought about the fact that Dorian's robes had gone through sewer water and blood and they both needed a bath and their clothes needed washing. 

"Where exactly are we? And why does everyone have such odd clothes?" he asked slightly annoyed sense Alex had forced him to sit there. He was also not very happy about this new place, how fascinating things there yet were around. Alex noted how Dorian was eyeing his phone but decided he didn't want to explain what a phone was or what it did.

"We are in Sweden, and they're not strange, they are normal here, could you speak Tevene?" Alex asked as the common tongue of Thedas sounded horribly strange, Tevene still sounded a bit like Latin and that could be more explainable and maybe less people would stare at them.

"The things I do for you." Dorian said in Tevene with a deep sigh but a mischievous little grin, almost flirty even if Alex did not acknowledge that it was, especially not here, not so close to home. "I don't understand... we should be in Redcliffe, see! I told you I needed an hour, we ignored that an poof! We are in the wrong place." Dorian said and pulled out the amulet he had stuffed in a pocket and shook it slightly as if he was punishing it for putting them in the wring place. "It's depleted, it will take days for it to charge back up, unless we can buy some lyrium, then I could probably do it in some hours..." He said thoughtfully.

"There is no lyrium here." Alex said flipping through the phone checking the date, checking the news for any strange green flashes. He had been gone for a week, nothing about any green fade rifts swallowing people. 

"...What do you mean, no lyrium? I am sure it can be bought somewhere?" Dorian asked as if Alex had said something entirely impossible. 

"I mean there is no lyrium, it don't exist here, no magic, no mages, no templars, no elves, no Qunari. It's just regular human beings here, living their lives." He said not really paying much attention to Dorian until he felt Dorian's fingers stroke over his ear and he shivered and felt his heart began beating hard. 

"And what about you Alexander? These are ears of an elf." Dorian said almost sensually as he stroke along the entire ear, from lobe to tip and Alex closed his eyes even as he felt his ears heat up in a blush. His ears seemed to be a really sensitive spot and he hadn't even known it until Dorian touched him.

"Ah... don't... do that..." He said feeling a bit phased out. If anyone ever wanted to win an argument over him sometime they could probably just stroke his ears and he'd forget all about it. He could probably spend hours just enjoying Dorian's touch... Dorian however pulled away his hand with a smile and Alex sighed deeply and quickly collected up his thoughts. Dorian then tried a spell and froze a spot in front of them. 

"I still have magic even if it feels... wrong? There is something... The fade, the fade is wrong, there is no energy waiting to be manipulated in the air... Alex... there is no fade here.." Dorian said with realization and his stormy grey eyes went wide. "It's just what magic I have in me already! There is nothing else I can manipulate!" There was a slight panic in his voice as he raised it again. 

"Dorian keep your voice down." Alex said reminding and nudged him gently sense people was starting to stare again when he spoke so loudly. "Remember I am from here?" Alex grinned at him "Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you." he said playfully to him, Dorian actually smiled.

"Well, will we stay here for the days required to power the amulet back up?" He asked and looked at the amulet. Alex shook his head and stood up and Dorian quickly put it away and stood with him.

"No, clearly this is not the best spot sense you keep shouting and make everyone stare at you, come on we both need food then we will go to my home." Alex finally decided. They had his tings so they could buy some fast food then head back to his apartment. He was planning on McDonald's for the easy access but then remembered that Dorian was... Well Dorian. "Dorian, what do you say of greasy food?"

"That it is vile and savage, I will not have it." he said already in protest over the thought. "I do have a figure to think of, I do not look like this without taking good care of myself." Dorian stated as a matter of fact.  

"I figured as much..." Alex said slowly and looked around while thinking, fast food with less calories... Then he nodded and began walking, Sushi it was then. It was not very hard to find a sushi restaurant and the woman looked at them clearly judging how they looked, Alex just smiled lightly at her and told them they wanted two large sushi to bring and gave her the money for it. Dorian was staring in amazement at him and at the money. 

"Did you just give her a note as payment? And what did you speak?" he asked looking at Alex and Alex chuckled lightly before answering.

"Well..yes But it is money here." he said explaining and gave Dorian a 20sek bill that he eagerly took and began turning it around looking at it. It even kept him from asking anymore questions for the very moment, at least while they waited for their food to be finished.

When the food was done Alex took the bag and walked out with Dorian leading them back towards the central station so they could take the train to Mörby where he had his apartment, on the way Dorian seemed to have settled some interest from the paper bill.

"So you just give people some parchment and it's valid?" he asked sounding impressed and held the money back but Alexander shook his head and smiled to show Dorian could keep it. 

"Dorian, what is the difference of giving people a piece of metal and that be valid? And you keep it, it's not much money." He said and Dorian quickly put it in one of his inner pockets of his robes while he was thinking over what Alex had just said.

"Ah, all true I suppose... But gold and silver is harder to come by than parchment, that raises the value." he pointed out and Alex smiled wondering if he should explain to Dorian that they mostly all used invisible money that was not actually money only numbers laying in back accounts on plastic cards, but he decided not to, no need to make the mage's head more confused that it was already.  

"I suppose there is something in it. However if I ever want some gold or silver I will just rob you, you seem to have that on you in plenty." He said teasing and chuckled amused, Dorian rolled his eyes but smiled at him. "Now come on if we want to get to my place before someone actually do try to rob us. You don't get to use magic and absolutely no killing of anyone." He said making up the basic rules. They did not need to get arrested. When they got down to the subways ticket barriers he gave Dorian his SL card sense it was easiest. 

"Just, put your card there and step through, I will meet you on the other side, do NOT wander off, I have to use my phone" Was all he said and showed Dorian how to do. Well on the the train Dorian's eyes were wide again with a hint of terror in them. He almost fell over by the twitchy starts and stops so Alex stepped closer and put his hand on Dorian's waist just to keep him from falling. Dorian in return put both hands on Alex's shoulders and Alex chuckled. 

"You know, you are supposed to hold that yellow thing." He said amused as he were balancing them bot not to fall. His parkour training allowed him to stand steady as if they were not standing on a moving surface.

"Now why would I do such a thing? I have a perfectly handsome elf right here that is holding me close and that I can lean to, why would I trade that?" Dorian asked flirty and Alex blushed and looked away avoiding Dorian's eyes. Luckily Dorian didn't push it any further when he saw how avoiding Alex became and actually held onto the Yellow piece of metal with one hand but kept the other still on Alex. 

When they came to the right Station Dorian seemed overly happy to finally get off the bumpy ride and the two walked over some streets in silence then up to an apartment building taking the stairs to the fourth floor. Alex unlocked his door and let Dorian in before him before he followed and closed the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry about the mess, I didn't expect company." He said with a blush. Alex apartment was tiny, it was a small entrance with barely enough room for two, one wall just in front of them separating what could have been one big room into two smaller ones, one side was the kitchen the other the living room and bedroom. Sense it was quite small there was a lot of things crammed in there. Alex realized that his apartment was probably smaller than the little cabin he stayed in at Haven. 

"...Do you live in this? All the time?" Dorian asked in disbelief as he looked into the two rooms, neither of them had any doors.  

"Well, I live alone, there is no real need to have anything larger, and the rent is quite low." He said explaining and walked into the right room that was the kitchen and packed up the boxes with food. "It has all the things needed, A kitchen, a bed, and couch, a bathroom and s small storage room I use as a closet." He said and shrugged then chuckled "Now what you're used to?" he teased and wondered how Dorian lived.

"Your place is so.... tiny, and full of.. things." Dorian said to him and began to slowly explore and walked into the living room then came back into the kitchen. "You honestly live like this?" He asked in disbelief as if it was entirely unthinkable. 

Alex gave him his chopsticks. "Come on, let's eat and then we can talk about how tiny my home is." He said and they both sat down. Dorian stared at his food and then at Alex as if it was some kind of joke. 

"Do I eat this?" 

The only reply Alex gave was a laugh and a nod before he began demonstrating how it was supposed to be done.


	14. Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sushi eating and then some bathing and drinking of beer. (Alex is a light weight)

"No, you hold them like this." Alex said with a soft laughter over how Dorian was holding his chopsticks to the sushi and he quickly pulled over his chair close to Dorian's own and put his hand gently over the mage's, adjusting the way he held the chopsticks then gently guided Dorian's hand to one of the rolls helping him to pick it up from it's place showing how to balance the food between the chopsticks. 

"What ever is wrong with silverware?" Dorian complained loudly over the whole thing but Alex didn't take his complaining very hard as he was smiling while he did it. Alex was quite sure Dorian enjoyed learning something new in this world and he didn't struggle with his hands but instead let Alex lead him to how it was done. 

"Spicy or not spicy?" Alex asked and hovered over Dorian's soy sauce. His own was mixed with wasabi and was much more spicy than Dorian's was right now sense Alex was not sure how Dorian liked it.

"I am always spicy!" Dorian exclaimed grand as if to prove a point then chuckled and smiled "If you are speaking of my food however, then yes I enjoy it spicy please." Dorian said and Alex snickered, he liked Dorian and his grand ways, it was very entertaining to be around him, he wondered what kind of boyfriend Dorian would make but quickly pushed the thought away and helped guiding him dipping the roll in some of his own soy sauce.

"And now you eat it." Alex said and chuckled over the face Dorian was making. 

"Alex this food do not look cooked properly..." He said slowly and with distaste staring at the roll that were dripping some of the Soy sauce. Well, he was not entirely wrong, Alex just chuckled lightly and shook his head amused  


"It's not." He said with a wink "I'm going to let your hand go now." He said with a laugh and let Dorian's hand free watching as the mage focused on balancing his food on his own now but stayed close with his own hand to help if it looked as if Dorian would drop it.

"You better not be telling me that I am supposed to eat raw fish?" Dorian protested and stared between the roll and Alex very suspiciously "Shouldn't we cut it in half even? Do you intend me to put all of this in my mouth at once?" Dorian was clearly doubting that this was how you ate this food and it made Alex laugh again, he couldn't help it really, this was the greatest thing ever.

"No cutting it in half Dorian, I am sure this isn't the largest thing you've had in your mouth." Alex really has no intention for that to come out the way it did, he was simply  trying to point out that it was not that big pieces. But of course Dorian got a smirk and a dirty look in his eyes telling just exactly how he had taken it another way than the food related direction.

"Well that is true, I have indeed had larger things in my mouth at quite many occasion before, they were just not food." Dorian practically purred his words in a deep flirty manner as he leaned slightly closer to Alex, the food already forgotten but somehow still not slipping away from his chopsticks. As Alex looked into Dorian's stormy eyes filled of Desire Alex had to swallow hard and his eyes was blown a bit wider, the thought of what Dorian might have had in his mouth was... intoxicating, the way Dorian slowly leaned closer and Alex knew all it took was a slight move forwards for them to kiss, but Alex turned his head away instead.

"That... was not what I meant." he said quickly, shuffled his chair back to the safety of his own spot pulling up his own chopsticks picking up a tuna piece. When he occupied himself with dipping it in the soy and put it in his mouth, Dorian was watching him with a hunger, and not the hunger for food. Then the altus put the roll in his mouth and chewed it trying. Very hesitating as if he doubted that this piece of food could be any good but quickly seemed to change his mind and more eagerly begin his work on the next piece.

"This is actually good!" He said amazed and Alex laughed lightly, the change of subject of interest made him relax back again and push all bad thoughts out of his mind and instead focus on food.

"You think I'd waste money on something that would taste bad?" He asked Dorian with a cheeky grin as he put another piece into his mouth gladly. It was so strange sitting there with anyone that was not Clara, speaking Tevene and act  as if he always had game characters with him home at the kitchen table.

"Well you did say it was raw." Dorian pointed out for him with a chuckle but then frowned when he ate his next piece and looked at Alex when he had swallowed. "How did you make yours so spicy? I liked that" He asked looking down suspiciously at his food again and Alex smiled and leaned over without moving his chair again and mixed in some of the wasabi in Dorian's soy sauce, about as much as he had with his own and explained that that was what tasted spicy. Dorian quickly picked up the use of eating with sticks and Alex had to say he was impressed, he had failed misserably the first times and resolved in eating with his hands but Dorian was a natural.

"Which ones did you like the best?" Alex asked after they were done eating, both leaned back to the chairs and Dorian sipped his glass of water giving a look telling he was considering what he thought about them before he pulled a conclusion. 

"The rolls." He stated and again sat quiet just for a little while as to see if he was content himself with that answer but then gave a smile and a nod "Yes, the rolls were the best tasting." He said confirming for himself. 

"Me too, sometimes I order just the rolls." He said honest and chuckled. "I like that there is more things in them, Usually they come with crabsticks but I much prefer salmon to crab to be honest." he said and stretched out some. Dorian gave a slight chuckle

"How are they made? I most certainly has not seen any in Tevinter, or Thedas for that matter" The mage said and shook his head. Alex wondered if Dorian would miss sushi when they came back to Thedas, he knew he would because he already had. Orlais and Ferelden seemed to lack fast food, not strange of course but he actually missed it. 

"The green in the rolls are seaweed, then it's salmon, usually it's crab but I like salmon better so I always special order them with salmon, avocado, cucumber and rice." he listed up on his fingers smiling "I made them myself once but then I simply grew too lazy as it was easier to just go out and buy it." he said and shrugged. Dorian chuckled lightly and nodded finishing his water and put the glass down on the table. 

"Well if you intend to sleep in my bed we are getting your clothes washed and we are both in need of a bath, so, do you want to go first?" He offered, he would sleep on the couch himself because he'd never force a guest to sleep on his couch, even if it was a damn comfortable couch, Clara sometimes came over so Alex had made sure to buy a comfortable couch. Dorian nodded slowly something glimmering in his eyes over the suggestion for some reason Alex didn't know yet. 

"I actually think a bath would be just the thing I would need." he said with a suave smile and leaned closer towards Alex "we could of course combine business and pleasure and take a bath together." Dorian said suggestive and it was clear he did not have just have a bath in mind, again Alex turned red and chewed his bottom lip and shook his head quickly, that was not going to happen.

"I... no... I'll do laundry." He was quick in saying and quickly got up from the chair. "This way, I'll tell you how it work." he said and quickly hurried out of the kitchen. He needed to get away from that smile and that voice before it had completely turned his legs into jelly so he showed Dorian into the tiny bathroom.

"Uhm just use that tap there, it turns on the water, for warm or cold you use this one, warm is to the right and cold to the left." He said and demonstrated how they worked quickly. "Toilet, sink, hair products..." he pointed all the things so Dorian followed, his hair products was about fifteen different bottles of shampoo, twelve conditioners and seven after care.

"I like to have different flavors so usually I smell them to check which one that happen to be the one I like." he said honest and shrugged, usually people just had a few bottles but Alex did love his hair and always enjoyed washing it. "Those are conditioners, they go in after the shampoo and these are after care and comes in after you have used the conditioner." he listed up all the things that were in his bathroom and gave a smiled. Dorian looked at all the bottles with excitement and picked up a bottle then another examining them.

"Oh right I don't know if I have any vanilla scent but..." He pulled open the mirror shelf and frowned. He realized he couldn't see properly up to the top shelf and he cursed trying to find them blindly with his hand.

"Do you want me to help?" Dorian asked with amusement in his voice. Alex blushed feeling the other man standing so close behind him, it was close enough for their bodies to touch and he sighed slightly and gave up searching.

"...The small bottles it should be four of them" he mumbled feeling Dorian simply reach over him and easily took them down giving them to Alex. "So, I have lavender, roses, Lilies and ocean." he said reading on the bottles before he turned and looked up at Dorian who still stood indecently close and Alex could feel the heat radiating from the mage. 

"Such a delicious arrange of flavors you have here." Dorian with a chuckle "which one is the better?" He asked sounding as if it was a genuine interest in the scents and not just flirt over standing so close. 

"I Like Lilies or Lavender most. Lilies I think, you'll find there's a couple of bottles of the shampoo smelling of it too." he said and held it up and Dorian gently took it from him, fingers brushing against each other as Dorian glanced at his lips but Alex quickly ducked out of the room with an awkward cough "So, just drop your clothes outside before you get into the water and I'll get them washed and have some dry clean clothes you can borrow in the meantime." he said and walked out of the room closing the door leaving Dorian to it. 

He stopped just outside though leaned to a wall and took a deep breath, good god he wasn't sure he would make it through this without falling for Dorian flat like a pancake. He quickly moved to the door opposite of the bathroom which was working as his closet. he quickly swapped his own dirty assassin clothes for a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop then began rummaging through it in hunt for clothes Dorian might accept wearing. Everything was sized for when he was human so it should fit Dorian fairly okay even if they was now a bit big on himself.

After some searching he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, another pair of black sweatpants, a white button down shirt, a black tank top and a Pinkfloyd t-shirt. This way Dorian could pick what he wanted to wear, if he didn't like it he could always look through the closet himself. He also put a pair of socks and boxer briefs on the neat pile of folded clothes and turned around putting them on the small counter he had beside the entrance door. He found and grabbed Dorian's old clothes that was discarded on the floor and walked into the kitchen where he had the washing machine. He tossed inside Dorian's clothes and his own making sure to turn everything inside out then mostly on hoping for nothing to shrink.

"New clothes are outside the door Dorian when you are done." He called through the door after a knock and then turned to leave but didn't get very far as Dorian spoke up from inside the bathroom. 

"Ah, marvelous, could you come in here and point what everything was again?" He asked and Alex blushed red yet again, he would have to watch it or red would be his permanent color. He was lucky had changed into too large sweatpants so nothing would show by watching Dorian naked.

"Of course." He said and slowly walked into the room. The scent of lilies was very pleasant and he relaxed slightly. He relaxed even more when he found Dorian deep sunken down in bubbles and Alex even got a quite amused look at his face. "...Dorian, did you make the bubbles with magic?" he asked with a chuckle because he doubted Dorian knew that pouring in body soap made bubbles. Dorian gave an innocent smile 

"I may or may not have put a small spell on them," He admitted with a smug smile as he played with some of the bubbles in his hands "I cannot read that infernal langue that are on the bottles what are they all supposed to do again?" he asked and sighed deeply and Alex realized Dorian did not like it when he didn't know everything. Alex simply smiled and took a step closer

"Those" He said and pointed again "Use that first, it's to clean out all the dirt, then you use those, they are to soften up the hair, then last you use these as a finisher." He said explaining and Dorian smiled clearly not paying much attention and Alex chuckled "What?" he asked and arched a brow.

"Sit with me? I do so enjoy a good bath but it is incredibly hard to enjoy it when company is in the other room." Dorian said with a sigh and a charming smile. Alex looked at him for a moment, he could make up a hundred of reasons why this was a bad idea... But he couldn't argue that he did enjoy Dorian's company and he would have more fun sitting here chatting with the mage than staring at the TV.

"Only because I feel like I am in a charitable mood" he teased playfully and chuckled. "Do you want something to drink? I have a couple of good drinks just waiting for someone to drink them and sense we are supposed to return to Thedas they will just stand there and go bad." He said and smiled, as if they needed a reason as to why they should be drinking. Alex simply needed one himself. 

"Oh, he comes with company and drink!, You do wish to watch it, Herald, or you will never be rid of me." Dorian said playfully with a laugh and leaned an arm to the edhe of the tub. Alex grinned then quickly left. He returned with and two bottles with a bright red liquid and two beers. "It's breezer, strawberry flavor, based on rum and beer." He said explaining as he sat down on the floor leaned to the counter. The bathroom was tiny like everything else in his home so he sat quite close to Dorian and sipped his drink. Dorian looked at his own bright red drink then took a sip of it.

"Oh maker it is sweet, is there really any alcohol at all in this? it feels like sugar." He said and coughed looking into the red and Alex snickered amused. Cider and Breezer was excellent if you wanted to get drunk without noticing how much you drank.

"It's 4% alcohol so not so much." he admitted "I have a couple of beers here too don't you worry." he said and laughed making himself comfortable. They sat there for quite long, just drinking and chatting about irrelevant things. Small things such as what Dorian enjoyed for food, what to drink and do, what Alex enjoyed and a lot about sushi, they both had needed a conversation that had nothing of importance and they kept it up until Dorian decided staying in the water was not going to be fair to his skin and began opening bottles sniffing them. By now they had, shared all the bottles in the room and Alex was tipsy.

"No, try the blue one! It smells really really good" Alex said laughing pointing to the blue bottle and Dorian laughed and smelt it then looked thoughtful before he held over the green one to Alex. 

"Not too bad I admit, but this one was better was it not?" he asked and handed it over and Alex crawled over to the edge and took both bottles sniffing them, then reached over taking a red one smelling it but put it away then handed back the green one and nodded. 

"This one." he said agreeing, the smell reminded him strongly of Dorian actually, a hint of vanilla was in it. Alex smiled, he would probably never be able to smell vanilla again and not thing about Dorian, it was a little sad, he didn't want to part from Dorian, he was a very good friend.

"Could you help me?" Dorian asked and hummed smiling, the bubbles had long vanished but Alex had slowly gotten used to seeing the upper part of that bronze dark skin. He loyally crawled over and sat on his knees when dipped his head into the water and came back up sitting so Alex had easy access. Alex didn't think this plan over at all as when he stood on his knees like this, there was really nothing hiding Dorian from view. He blushes slightly but focused on the mage's hair and began gently rubbing shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp. 

Dorian just leaned his head back slightly and sighed in content closing his eyes seeming to enjoy the gentle treatment royally. Alex soon was relaxed by Dorian's relaxation. His hair was smooth, even if it was wet. "dip your head." he said and smiled and Dorian obliged. Alex gently rinsed out his hair making sure not to get any into his eyes. When Dorian sat back up he had a mischievous grin in his face and before Alex had time to realize he was up to something he let out a high squeal as Dorian wrapped two remarkably well shaped strong arms around his middle and pulled him into the water, clothes and all, flush against his chest. 

"Dorian!" Alex tried to say in a blaming way but couldn't keep his tone angry as a laugh bubbled up. "Dorian! I have clothes on me!" He said and laughed even more and Dorian broke out in laughter too. If the situation had not been so silly he would have blushed and felt uncomfortable, but now it was really just bundles of fun and laughs.

"I agree, you must take them off." Dorian said mischievous and tugged slightly in the hem of the tank top. Alex snickered over it but then relented and held up his hands and arms over his head letting Dorian have his will through. No idea to have that on him anyway. Of course, Alex was an extreme light weight when it came to alcohol and he had just had two beers and a Breezer, he was a bit more than tipsy. "Pants too, you said it yourself, we both need a bath." Dorian said in a matter of factly and chuckled. 

"You planned this! Wicked altus." Alex snickered and dropped his hands back down in the water as Dorian dropped the wet tank top on the floor and was quickly helping him out of his pants stirring around in the water before also them ended up on the floor.

"All true! I am a wicked, wicked Tevinter! This was my plan all along." He said with a laugh. "that is why you came with the alcohol." he said with a wink and Alex snorted amused shaking his head. But when Dorian was gently stroking by the waist band to Alex underwear's Alex shook his head. 

"Uh-uh, those stay on, now dip your head again, I am not finished with your hair." Alex said smiling, he hadn't taken any offence in Dorian's try and he wasn't nervous about it either, especially sense Dorian accepted and dipped down his hair in the water again and then sat up. Alex hummed straddling Dorian's lap better and began massaging the conditioner in Dorian's hair enjoying the feeling of short hair in between his fingers. He did the same with the last hair product then smiled wide over his work. Dorian laughed and then helped turning Alex around.

"Your hair too, I won't share bed with someone with dirty hair." He informed and Alex chuckled and slid down sitting between Dorian's legs sinking down some dipping his hair before he sat up feeling Dorian go to work in his hair. 

"I will be sleeping in the couch, you'll have the bed to yourself." he said and chuckled "Dorian? How is the water still warm? It should be cold ages ago." He said and played with his hand in the water and chuckled. Dorian laughed amused and leaned Alex back to rest against his chest so he wouldn't get the soap into his eyes.

"We are not sharing? tsk,tsk, and here I am washing your hair and all." Dorian said with a chuckle. Alex grinned but had a feeling Dorian did not mind doing this even the slightest, Alex could feel that Dorian was not exactly slack behind him, he was somewhere half hard in between. "Magic, I told you I enjoy long baths, I used a small fire spell to make sure the water don't go cold." The altus said as he kept working on Alex hair. 

Alex just sat still letting him, enjoying himself too much to let any thoughts about how this might be wrong into his head. When Dorian was done Alex made a move to get up but those strong bronze arms wrapped around his middle holding him close and his voice was heard close to his ear making him shiver of anticipation.

"Now, my Dear Alexander, you will have to tell me how handsome I am before I can let you anywhere, and ravish me in sweet delicious kisses." Was what he said in an informing manner. Now this did make Alex blush again and he turned up his head to look into Dorian's face and those stormy grey eyes. Oh god he wanted to... But his parents... He nervously began chewing his bottom lip again tensing up some. 

"It's... I can't..." He sighed out and just leaned back to Dorian's comfortable safe chest. The strange part in this was that it didn't feel wrong, a bit naughty but not wrong, that was what was most intimidating, he thought it would feel wrong. Like a gut feeling telling that he was doing something wrong, but all he felt was comfortable, well a bit nervous but that was more of an exciting fluttering feeling in his stomach that made him feel good, not bad. 

"Why not? because you're an elf and I'm from Tevinter?" Dorian asked and reached a hand up stroking over the pointy ear and Alex sighed happily over the touch and leaned into it more to get Dorian to keep it on.  

"No that's not... I..." Alex tried to find words then he sat up straddling Dorian's lap again in the tub looking straight at the mage trying to figure what to say or do. Dorian smiled and tilted his head. Alex felt Dorian's hand shift and move on from his ear to the back of his head gently tugging him in close and their lips met and god knew it was all he ever had wanted.

Dorian's lips were soft, as if he had used lip balm his entire life to keep them soft and smooth, he didn't doubt it a second either. As Alex didn't pull back lips began to slowly move against each other. Alex in an unused kind of was and Dorian was there ready to guide and teach him. Alex let his hands stroke hesitantly over Dorian's chest and shoulders, trying out if it still felt right, and it did. Dorian's hands lowered to place on Alex hips pulling him gently closer. A stroke of tongue to Alex lower lip, the taste of alcohol and something sweet as Alex parted his lips accepting Dorian's tongue against his own. The kiss was not rushed, Dorian was making sure to go slow, letting Alex get used to the idea of the kiss. Alex moaned quietly over how their tongues swirled together, how Dorian tasted of the warming sun in the summer.

Then he pulled back slowly and swallowed hard looking into Dorian's eyes, the storm was hooded with lust and need and Alex was sure it was in his own eyes as well. Then he dove in again claiming Dorian's soft lips with his own again, closing his eyes pressing his chest closer to Dorian's who groaned in reply of it. 

When Dorian's fingers began search back to the waistline of his underwear's however Alex pulled back and shook his head and pulled away standing up from the water and agile got out of the water.  


"I... need air." he said and grabbed a towel leaving Dorian alone in the bathroom quickly


	15. a small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small talk about how you feel and what has happened in your past can lift burdens that are heavier than entire mountains. Something neither Dorian or Alex is used to do.

Dorian gave up a deep sigh as he just hopelessly watched Alex leave the room, there was no idea to follow him yet, he guessed the elf needed some time to clear his head and Dorian could use the same. Alex lips had tasted sweet, fruity, no like berries, Dorian positively loved berries but it had also reminded him of the sun in the summer and made him immensely home sick.

It made him miss Minrathous, he missed going to all the different places inside the capital of Tevinter, especially that one with the dancers, flowing colors and light fabric over tense moving bodies... He missed gambling at warm nights, drinking and fumbling around with some one night stand who'm he had picked up while gambling. He missed the brothels with the handsome evlen men that would pretend to love him for a short period of time, he could come to them several times and it could almost be a pretend that they had a relationship and not a purchased service. Maker! He even missed drinking tea in the sun with his mother. 

A sigh escaped Dorian's lips over the nostalgia trip and he stood up from the water and stepped out of the tub letting the water out then wrapped himself up in a towel to dry off. When he was properly dry over his body, hair wet but not dripping, he opened the door and grabbed the pile of clothes Alex would let him borrow. Strange clothes of course, what was fashion here, he still did not understand why no one wore robes around here. With a sigh he pulled on the smalls and socks, not even those were as he was used to be back home, though he had to admit these underwear's had a very nice fit, he would have preferred them in silk, but they would do good enough.

There was two pair of pants for him, he assumed Alex was not sure what he would prefer and Dorian was thankful over the gesture. One pair, big black ones that more looked like they would fit on Bull, well not entirely true but they sure would not look fitting on Dorian so he put them aside. The second pair was in a dark blue material but seemed quite slimmed so of course he choose those and pulled them on. The blue fabric was sitting fairly snug to his skin but not uncomfortably at least not until he closed them and moved around some, his arousal from Alexander sitting straddled on his lap kissing him was feeling uncomfortable tight and confined in these pants and he reached down adjusting it, feeling a bit better.

When it came to the shirts he took the one without sleeves and pulled it over his head looking at himself in the mirror, stroke a hand over his own arm, all this fighting and moving was really good for his physics, he had already been good looking before but his arms and chest was a bit more defined by muscle now. This shirt however was clearly meant for a someone who was more muscular than Dorian and he briefly wondered if Alex had a  boyfriend. That could explain why Alex kept pulling back from him whenever he tried to make something forwards against him. He made a face and pulled it back off, he didn't want to think about Alex possible man in life. Not now that he had got to taste the sweetness that was Alex mouth.  He took the button down blue shirt and pulled it on, he left the two top buttons open, folded down the collar properly so it didn't stand up and then folded up the arms to his elbows, he could show some of his muscular arms now that he actually was having nice arms.

As with everything Dorian wore, he looked simply dashing, he could probably make what ever Solas wore look fashionable if he really tried to. He had no idea where Alex hid his mousse or hair products or if -perish the thought- there was none in the house... He fixed his hair to the best of his abilities with just his hands and water, then smoothed out his mustache making sure it looked fine.When he was done and had double checked that he looked respectable he walked out of the bathroom. He deemed that he had given Alex enough time to think over what had happened so he searched him up.

The place was tiny so it took him not more than seconds to find him out on the balcony. Alex had pulled on dry clean pants and stood leaned to the reeling looking down at the street below. This world was so strange and Dorian had a hard time understanding that this was where Alex came from, he had seemed so fitted back in Dorian's world... Dorian leaned to the wall with crossed arms and looked at the elf in silence for a while. His hair would be a mess drying like that, so Dorian walked over to him and stroke his fingers gently over Alex's arm to get his attention and to gently guide him to turn so they faced each other. 

Alex didn't speak and Dorian very gently began dealing with his golden hair straightening it out and worked on minor tangles and put all focus on the task at hand while he had a small smile on his lips. He would just wait Alex out, until the elf was done with what it was that he needed to think out and were ready to talk on his own accord, this took the good part of the hour and Dorian just kept fixing with his hair even if it was not needed anymore. Alex had closed his eyes and just stood still relaxing while he let Dorian care for his hair, he had looked so serene that Dorian had not had the heart to stop.

"Is it wrong?" Alex finally asked with a deep sigh before he leaned in so his head rested against Dorian's shoulder. Dorian gently tugged him closer so their bodies met in a hug. It was not out of sexual desire, no that had burned away quite long ago as they had just stood in the cold of the darkness that had started to surround them, he just wanted to comfort Alex until the elf had a smile back on those magnificent lips. He gently kept stroking with one hand over the golden blond hair.

"Is what wrong?" Dorian asked gently, he was not following Alexanders inner thoughts here. "Is this, I mean does this have to do with that you already has a frequent bed visitor?" Dorian asked gently but Alex pulled back in confusion and looked up at Dorian. Okay, so clearly there was no other man who used to come to him at nights, always something. It was nice to know he did not have to worry about getting his nose crushed in a fist fight.

"I what?" Alex asked blinking up at him and Dorian smiled sheepishly and gave a little laughter to ease the awkward tension he felt inside and scratched in his own hair for a change. 

"Oh, I assumed sense you have clothes that is clearly too big for you, and that you don't want me to do advances, how flashing and dashing I now am, is due to that you have someone already." He said quickly as he smiled down awkwardly and apologetic at Alexander who again were blushing, he did that a lot, Dorian adored it. It was like every time he tried to hide his embarrassment his body popped into motion and busted him.

"...Oh.. No, I... before this whole thing I was human like you, all the clothes are mine" he stuttered flustered as he chewed his bottom lip and Dorian looked interested at Alex, now that was something he had not expected at all. He wondered what more had been changed.

"Wait, you were human? How did..? No, you do not actually know do you?" Dorian asked with a little chuckle, Alex had not even bothered to try to figure out how the mark on his hand could seal rifts, Dorian doubted he had tried to find out why his ears was suddenly pointy and adorable.

"When I came to Thedas through the first rift, I came through as an elf." Alex said and smiled slightly again and Dorian felt his heart melt just a little to the sweetness of the smile and he felt himself relax some, Alex was not as upset anymore, that was progress.

"Fascinating... I wonder why..." Dorian said looking at Alex searching. then smiled "How did you look like?" he asked out of curiosity. Alex didn't reply only pulled back from the hug they had shared and walked back inside. Dorian followed him and carefully closed the door behind them because it was cold outside, well, compared to Tevinter it was cold, compared to Haven it was warm. Alex made a motion for the couch and told him to sit, so Dorian went over and sat down as Alex began digging around in a drawer.

Dorian took the liberty of looking around in the room and all new strange objects, the closest thing he found was a black square with buttons on and he suddenly grew curious of what it was for and picked it up giving one a try. He jumped startled however when the black empty frame with black picture on the wall flew alive as if the fade was inside it and Dorian jumped up to his feet ready for it to attack. He stood still watching the person inside it. Just they did not look like real people, they were drawings, moving around. Dorian gasped an slowly walked closer to it.

"Maker... Is the fade trapped in this painting?" Dorian asked uncertain, there was no other good explanation for it. He sighed deep and dramatic  when he heard Alex giggle as if he had just said something ridiculous and he turned to look at the elf in a scolding manner. Alex was still grinning when Dorian looked at him though and Dorian realized he might never be able to be mad with the elf. Dorian sighed throwing his hands up "If you are quite done making fun of the handsome Altus will you please tell me what it is?" he complained and Alex smiled and stood up pulling a box with him up. 

"It's called a TV, Television. It... broadcasts shows for entertainment" Dorian heard Alex say and he stared at the TV, he didn't understand what Alex meant and it must have shown because Alex kept explaining. "It's like books, only dramatized, like plays but they are recorded and then you can see them again and again." Dorian had said plays before, this looked nothing of the sort. It was a drawn family, a fat man with white shirt and green pants and a white talking dog... This world was so odd...

Alex gently pushed Dorian back to the couch and Dorian sat down again eyes glued on the TV, fascinated. He Saw Alex put the box down on the table then head out to the bathroom again before he walked into the other door that Dorian assumed was a closet. When he came back he had pulled a shirt over his head, too big for him and for a second Dorian could pretend it was his all too big tunic hanging from the frame of the smaller elf... He sighed over the thought and smiled. 

It wasn't that Dorian was in love with Alex, he had possibly a crush yes but those almost always went away if they were ignored long enough or if you had sex once. Besides, love was foolish and out of the question. There could be sex, a pleasurable, distracting hour then nothing more. However when Alex sat beside him on his knees having something that smelled very nice in his hands and then gently began styling Dorian's hair the mage could not help the way he was feeling. This was developing a bit stronger than her was used to and... it may be dangerous, it meant that later would hurt... But at the same time it felt so good to just pretend that it never had to hurt, that they could just be two people in love.

"You never said what you meant with what was wrong." Dorian said with his eyes closed as Alex were sitting close styling his hair. Those nimble little elf fingers... This wasn't the first time he had an elf touching his hair. The brothel he liked to go to in Minrathous when he really really needed it had an elf boy there, red hair, blue eyes and a wicked tongue, he had pulled his fingers through Dorian's hair a couple of times. But never like this. Alex did it with a genuine care and Dorian loved it, more than he should, but by his own words he could feel the elf tense up again and then sigh and finish up before he sat back down curled up slightly on the couch. 

"Well... I like men... obviously you have noticed." Alex began and stirred slightly nervously and Dorian gave a nod in affirmation to show he was indeed listening and wanted to hear more. "My parents, they..." He sighed and looked down "Well, they don't approve, ten years ago they made me promise not to as much as look at a boy again and well.. I haven't" Dorian looked at Alex then chuckled lightly and took Alex hand in his and Alex continued it by lacing their fingers looking up at Dorian questioning and Dorian decided it was time for some sharing from his part too.

"My parents don't approve either, They wanted me to marry, have a couple of children, the usual." Dorian said explaining and sat a bit more comfortable turned slightly towards Alex. "You see, love is not important in Tevinter." Dorian said leaning back some. Alex look at him with those beautiful wide elf eyes. That was a good sign, he was listening. "What is important is blood and children. Everything you do in Tevinter is to make sure your bloodline get's stronger, the perfect body, perfect mind, perfect mage, the perfect leader." As Dorian spoke he smiled as Alex moved over as close as he could without being in his lap. 

"You have at least one of those things" Alex mumbled and Dorian chuckled and nodded agreeing. Dorian did know he was handsome but he always enjoyed hearing it from others, especially so sweet others as an elf with golden hair.

"All true, my body is quite flawless!" he said playfully and decided to give it a try and grabbed Alex legs and moved them so they rested over his lap, Alex did not pull back only shifted his body along to follow the movement. Dorian absentmindedly began stroking up and down his leg simply to have something to do with his fingers while he spoke. "I am an only child you see, so when I stood up to him, refused to play pretend, my father wanted to change me so I would provide an heir. I found out about it and, ah well putting it easy, I put my legs on my back and ran from Tevinter." he stated keeping out the details of the ritual to change him, they still hurt to think of. 

Dorian smiled slightly when Alex leaned his head to his shoulder on his own free will and then a small kiss over Dorian's shirt before he shifted closer still with his legs over Dorian's lap but so that he could hug him too and Dorian sighed content when Alexander had his arms looped around him in a hug. Dorian wrapped his own around the elf and kissed on his ear making the elf hum and chuckle. 

"Now, how about we see if you have some decent wine and we look at this TV of yours before it's time for some sleep yes?" Dorian suggested feeling a bit tired himself. They had already been drinking and Alex was tipsy so the wine would just work to make them both tired enough for sleeping. Dorian wondered how it would be like not having any fade to enter while sleeping. Alex pulled back with a smile, and maker he was glowing, that thing that had pulled him down sense the first time Dorian had made a flirty remark had just washed away by their little talk and now the elf was a beaming sun again. Alex stole a kiss to Dorian's cheek before he got up to find them some wine.

Dorian stayed where he was and rubbed slowly over his cheek. He felt... easier now, as if something had been moved from the pile of rubble that was pressing his chest hard, speaking to Alex about why he left Tevinter and the elf not judging him for it had been relieving, he just hoped he had the same effect on Alex, but judging by that glowing smile, he did.


	16. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a nsfw chapter with some drunken happy sex!

One glass of wine had turned into the whole bottle as they had shared on it, Dorian had kept bombarding Alex with questions about the TV and how it worked, to be fair Alex couldn't answer much, he was not a TV technician. Dorian had anyway kept asking until Alex had laughed and turned it off declaring he would answer no more questions of it that night, without the constant distraction of watching the TV and ask questions Dorian had settled with the questions. That of course until Alex had turned on the stereo, sound but not visual Alex had thought would be a bit better to the endless sea of questions but Dorian could come up with exactly as many questions of that as he had with the TV and again Alex had no good answers. So what did the now rather drunk elf do? Well he straddled the mages lap and kissed him deeply, Dorian had eagerly kissed back and ceased with any questions. 

Before any of them knew it they were in a deep make out session, Alex nimble fingers unbuttoning Dorian's shirt, wanting more of Dorian, not just lips. Dorian helping Alex get his own shirt over his head tossing it away. Alex back hit the couch with a light thud as Dorian pushed him down gently, hair splayed out around his head making a golden halo around his head. Dorian leaning over him resting one elbow to the couch by Alex's side to hold himself up as the other one resting over Alex own hand, fingers laced where they held them entwined to the back of the couch.

Alex other hand were following Dorian's fine muscled arm then over his shoulder and down stroking touching all over his chest and side, one of his legs were hooked behind Dorian's own. Dorian slowly grinding their hips together receiving a pleasure filled gasp from the elf, almost a whine, filled of need and desire. Those nimble elven fingers working quick and easy on Dorian's pants, getting the button and zipped open cupping him stroking just where Dorian wanted it and it was Dorian's turn to give a low needy moan over the treatment.

Alex slid down Dorian's pants over his hips and grabbed his ass feeling him out properly before the two had to part from the feverish kisses and touches. Dorian quickly stood up to get out of his much too confiding pants. Alex was quick on doing the same, kicking the pants aside before lips collided again Dorian wrapping his strong arms around Alex to keep him close. Alex stood on his tiptoes to reach Dorian's lips, Dorian pushed him to a wall, pinning him between his body and the solid wall as he stroke his fingers down over Alex's sides and let them rest on his ass before pulling him up.

Alex complied the movement pulling himself up wrapping both his legs around Dorian's hips and his arms wrapped around Dorian's shoulders kissing deeper with more need, more passion and more fire. The wall behind him was cool to his back in contrast of Dorian's body in front of him that was radiating heat. After glasses of wine, bottles of beer and a breezer Alex was rather drunk, all thoughts about promises to his parents was lost. Who were they to tell him he couldn't have Dorian in all ways he wanted anyway? 

Dorian kissed over the elf's cheek and down over his neck, turned back up again over the pointy ear, pulled his tongue along it, making Alex grind his hips against Dorian's with a moan. Dorian had a thing for elves, he adored them and their sensitive ears, especially this one. Alex had shown him pictures how he had looked like as a human and Dorian had to admit he liked how Alex looked like an elf much better. He bit down on Alex's shoulder and drew out another gasp from him and felt the elf roll his hip as best as he could again between the wall and Dorian. Dorian grinned and then carried him to the bed making them both fall down with Alex down under him.

Alex laughed happily when Dorian dropped him on the bed leaning his head back giggling as Dorian were kissing him over it without mercy, his mustache tickling his skin. Dorian chuckled and helped Alex adjust up against the pillows. They fumbled around on the bed for a while, kisses was placed here and there, all over their bodies, rolling around in the bed sheets playfully fighting over dominance. Hickeys was sucked and bruising tender skin, a tongue darting over the others chest, nipples, hips or other parts. Underwear's was discarded and thrown away without care where they ended up. Hoizer - take me to church was sounding in the background from the long forgotten stereo. Strong human hands stroking over the sun kissed elven chest. However Dorian stopped as he noticed that Alex was again nervously chewing his bottom lip and pulled back from the kisses he were draping over the elf's neck. 

"Do you Still want this?" Dorian asked with a smile, if Alex wanted to pull back here Dorian wouldn't ask any questions, it had been made clear to him that Alex had never had sex before, Dorian remembered being nervous his first time too, it was not a pleasant memory and he intended to make sure that Alex's first was going to be a very pleasing memory. Alex gave a quick nod with his eyes almost black of lust. 

"I just.. I have not done this before and-" Dorian cut him short with a kiss, feeling the elf relax some and stroking his hands over his chest. He had guessed right over that then.

"I will go slow, teach you." Dorian murmured against Alex lips and the elf practically melted with a happy sigh and nodded smiling. Dorian gave him another deep assuring kiss. He wished he had had his pack with him, he had some oil in it they could have used by now and he solemnly hoped Alex had some home. 

"Alex, do you have any oil around?" He asked and kissed over his ear again. He felt Alex shift some over towards the edge of the bed and Dorian rolled off him to let him go and fetch it but Alex simply reached into the nightstand pulling out a purple bottle and Dorian arched a brow as Alex gave it to him. He looked at the bottle where he laid on his back and opened the cap taking a sniff and chuckled lightly, who'm ever thought sex should smell like a berry mix was brilliant he thought as he pressed some out on his fingers. He had a urge to stick it in his moth to taste it but decided not to. 

Alex watched Dorian with a smile sitting up leaned to one hand on the bed and sighed deep but happy, Dorian was simply gorgeous and Alex was in a haze of comfortable drunken lust. He smiled wider when Dorian sat up and kissed his lips again kissing him back eagerly then gasped as he hadn't noticed Dorian's fingers until they wrapped around his erection stroking him slowly. His head fell back some jaw dropped slack as his mouth fell open. He heard Dorian chuckled at the sight. 

Dorian easily guided Alex over to his stomach on the bed, propped up on his knees and elbows so Dorian could still reach to stroke him between his legs from the spot behind him he had taken. He traced kisses along Alex's spine, bit a nice mark on his ass as a finish, the elf whined but of pleasure not pain and Dorian gave a little chuckle over the sound before he went to the real work. While his hand continued it's slow stroking of Alex cock, the other one spread the elf's cheeks before he let his tongue make a little swirl over tight muscles over his entrance.

Alex gasped in surprise but it soon turned into a deep groan of pleasure over Dorian's tongue. Alex wasn't sure what he had expected but that had not been it, it was a nice surprise though. Soon Dorian was dipping his tongue deep in him and Alex was a panting moaning mess against the pillows when suddenly a wave of pleasure washed over him with force as Dorian hit just the right spot in him and he cried out loud.

"Dorian!" He cried out again and again like a chant breathing heavily under Dorian's hand and tongue. The mage heard how his voice were filling in with more and more desperation for release. Dorian pulled back and kissed on his ass before letting his cock go sitting up. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some out on his fingers then some extra over Alex's ass before he slid a slow finger in him and began pumping him, working him open. 

Alex had fallen flat on his stomach by the time Dorian had three fingers in him moaning loudly in the pillows begging for more over and over again. Dorian who deemed that Alex was open enough decided he had waited enough for this time, if they did it again he might take more time just to be a lovable tease. But this time was a first so he would be nice. He wanted to watch Alex as they did it, see those gorgeous elven eyes and features as he was filled of Dorian.

Dorian began shifting Alex and the elf quickly complied helping moving around looking up at him with excitement, Dorian sitting on his ass on the bed grabbed Alex sides and pulled him up in his lap and the elf kissed his lips and Dorian kissed back grinning, Alex wrapped his arms and legs Around Dorian holding himself  up some as Dorian adjusted and slowly guided Alex down on his cock, just the tip at first. The elf clenched his hands holding hard to Dorian's shoulders gasping for air, it was tight and hurt a little, his eyes teared up. Dorian made sure they held still for a little while to allow Alex to adjust to the size, Dorian was larger than an elf and he knew that, it was not like they were in any hurry. After a little while Alex relaxed again, slowly let himself himself slid down on Dorian's cock and Dorian moaned wrapping his arm better around Alex and let the other hand rest on Alex's hip before they began moving together.

Both moaning and panting, bodies close together grinding rubbing touching all they could reach. Position changing as they both went lying down again Alex with his arms and legs still wrapped around Dorian and his back to the bed, Dorian leaned to his arm while pounding into Alex skillfully hitting to his spot with every thrust, it didn't take long until the elf crying out Dorian's name came hard between their bodies as they stroke together, Dorian following just after spilling himself deep into Alex then collapsed on him neither of them prepared to untangle anytime soon.  

"Dorian?" Alex chuckled lightly after a while of silence, stroking his fingers gently over Dorian's side, sliding his legs down from where he had had them wrapped around Dorian's hips still, waking the mage up from the half sleep he had had time to fall into in the silence. Dorian got a bit nervous and tensed some. This was the part when he was usually told to get dressed and leave.

"Mhmm?" He hummed in reply before carefully sliding out of Alex and the elf under him made a whining sound of protest and Dorian smiled trying a very careful kiss to the other's shoulder ready to leave the bed when Alex would ask for it.

"That was good." Alex mumbled with a hum and pulled Dorian back down over him hugging him and made himself comfortable against Dorian. Dorian just held entirely still, that was not what he had expected. 

"Mhmm very good." Dorian said agreeing and looked over Alex peaceful features. Dorian made another try and kissed a tiny kiss on Alex lips and Alex smiled wider, Dorian dared another and Alex returned it. Dorian's lips quirked up in a loving smile. It was strange but he loved the feeling... 

"I think I'll sleep now." Dorian heard the elf mumble and Dorian couldn't resist the smile on his lip turning even more fond. Alex hadn't asked him to get out of his bed. Dorian wrapped his arms around the elf and rolled them around. A slight giggle from the elf then he felt Alex head drop over his heart and felt some lazy soft kisses where the elf could reach. "Good night Dorian." Alex murmured. Dorian stroke gentle soft pattern's over his back before pulling up the covers around them hearing Alex give a noise of approval. 

"Good night Alexander." Dorian said gently before closing his eyes again for sleep 


	17. Swooping is bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian get the amulet to work and they can finally go back home.
> 
> That of course IF Dorian can make his spell to work properly, it could also turn them into jelly.

Alex woke up by the sun shining in his face and he sighed deeply, it was comfortably warming but it was not nice to have it shine in your face when you had a very nice dream. He felt drowsy and his head was pounding from the alcohol he had consumed the day before, he was a real light weight when it came to drinking. He whined quietly and opened one eye, that was also when he remembered or realized he was not alone in his bed. What he had used as a pillow was indeed Dorian's chest and he had drooled a nice amount of saliva over him.

This close Alex reflected over that this was the chest of a man who had seen sun most of his life, maybe even all of his life. Alex stroke his fingers slow and lazy up over the defined muscles hiding under Dorian's skin. Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly what had happened and he quickly sat up. He probably shouldn't have done so however because his head felt like it might split into two at any given moment and he groaned loudly and with a thud fell back against the mage and closed his eyes. 

Dorian's chest rumbled lightly in a chuckle, clearly he was awake. Alex felt a strong arm wrap around him and stroke gently over his hip and Alex couldn't help how he just melted against Dorian again. Yesterday had been... fantastic. He couldn't get away from that, he didn't want to get away from that. He sighed deeply but smiled and tucked his leg down comfortably between Dorian's.

"Do you know that you drool when you sleep? Oh and talk to!" Dorian said playfully with a grin and pulled the sheet's up drying off his chest. Alex blushed and hid his face in Dorian's shoulder. He knew he was ridiculous when he was asleep, but there had been no judging or honest taunting from Dorian, just a playful fond statement.

"I've heard that accusation before, yes." he mumbled with a small smile. Dorian reached down and tilted his head up and Alex looked into his stormy grey eyes and met Dorian in a soft loving good morning kind of kiss and Alex went back to relaxing and the blush calmed itself down.

"I am not accustomed to this, I have to admit. There has been other men of course but no mornings... I.. am curious to hear where this goes, for you and I, I mean." Dorian said and Alex blinked. What did this make them? Together? friends? friends with benefits? A one time thing? Somehow Alex didn't want that last one to be the case, he wanted more. But still... his promise to his parents laid heavy on him, reminding him that it was wrong and would not lead anywhere good. But Alex was beginning to feel his parents was the ones being wrong. 

"...I don't know Dorian." Alex said quietly as he was still thinking. "I like you.. I want to be with you, yesterday was-" Dorian put his finger over Alex's lips and Alex looked in his eyes a bit confused that he was stopped.

"Say no more, I've heard this speech." Dorian said calmly with a brave smile but there was hurt behind it. "It's not that I don't like you, but you're a man so we can't." Dorian said as if he had heard it a hundred times. Alex made a face and kissed on Dorian's finger that was on his lips, it was not what he was about to say. he was going to say he wanted more.

"Not what I was about to say." He protested and Dorian arched a brow and slid his finger down from his lips stroking his chin in the process. Alex climbed up over him, straddled his hips putting his hands on Dorian's chest to keep balance so he could look at the man properly. He was gorgeous in the morning sun. Alex wondered how many hours Dorian spent just sunbathing. 

"I like you, but I have just known you for a very short time, I made a promise not to be with any man, a promise I have broken because I think you are worth it." He began, things just suddenly seemed so clear in his head and he smiled. Dorian made things clear. "But you better do me a good proper courting, I want flowers, flirts and naughty suggestions, all of it. If you want to be my boyfriend you are going to ask me properly. I won't say yes until you do those things to win me. Not until you have treated me like a real lady." He stated and Dorian looked shocked and Alex wondered if he had gone to far. Then Dorian chuckled and pulled him in for a deep kiss, one that Alex was happy to reply. 

"...I can do that." he said as he pulled back again, looking in Alexanders eyes and nodded "It's... not what I expected, not even close." he said and stroke his hand up over Alex's side and smiled. Dorian however did not look put off, he looked happy about this new arrangement. 

"We are not together, you have not won me yet." Alex stated and smiled. "But I am confident you will find a way" he added with a flirty hint and Dorian hummed in approval, Alex was content that it meant that this was not too much asked.

"Will a kisses be allowed? Oh mighty handsome herald of Andraste?" Dorian asked and Alex laughed lightly over his tease and leaned in closer as if to kiss him but then pulled back and looked as if it was a very serious matter to think over before he grinned.

"I will grant it." Dorian laughed and pulled Alex down for another kiss, Alex was grinning widely from ear to ear into it, closing his eyes. To hell with anyone who said this was wrong, Dorian was handsome fun and charming and he treated Alex like if he was something preciously delicious that was worth more than anything in the world.

*

The day went on quite slow and mushy they spent the day on the couch in just their underwear's and a comfortable blanket wrapped around them, watching disney movies while Dorian held the amulet in one hand powering it up with his own magic as often as he could without his mana draining out entirely, as the other arm was safely wrapped around Alex keeping him close. For lunch they had noodles, the only thing Alex had home that didn't require any effort. Dorian ate with a fork and Alex with sticks, Dorian pointed out it was ridiculous, sticks was not for eating with. They were for children to play swords with and Alex just laughed at him for the comment. About four movies later Dorian cursed loudly.

"Fasta vass! This place is insufferable! How do you survive without the fade! Do you know what happened last night when I went to sleep? Nothing! My dreams was not vivid or lively. They were... like thinking!" Dorian complained loudly and Alex chuckled lightly, dreaming was like thinking here. It was not like Thedas where you wandered around in the fade 

"well, it sort of is thinking. When I came to Thedas things just... I don't know exploded and suddenly dreaming feels dangerous." Alex said thoughtfully with his head leaned to Dorian's shoulder where he had kept it for a while now.

"You're not in danger, I would protect you." Dorian said gently and kissed his cheek and Alex smiled up at him and stole a real kiss to his lips. When night fell again and they had had dinner, Alex had made pancakes. They were easy to make and and easy to eat. Afterwards Alex sat half asleep leaned against the mage but flew up when Dorian shouted clasping his hand over his heart where it was beating far to fast because of the fright. "AHA! I have it! It is done! Now I will just put the spell on it and we will be returned to Redcliffe in our very own time!" he said proudly and stood up and Alex groaned but nodded, Dorian chuckled "Did I scare you?" He teased and Alex rolled his eyes at him.

"Hush! Clothes first. You can't have that on you when we go back." he said and walked out of the living room to the kitchen where their clothes had been drying and brought both sets of robes and handed Dorian his. Alex clothes was easy to get into and he giggled when Dorian was fighting his buckles and walked over helping him. "Why do you even have all these buckles?" He asked curiously. 

"The harder it is to get into your clothes the more magnificent they are. The more magnificent they are the more expensive, expensive, means power, power is everything in Tevinter." Dorian explained and Alex snickered and looked up at him.

"I just thought you wanted to be flashy." He teased and Dorian laughed helping Alex to finish. It was not entirely wrong, by now Alex knew exactly how flashy Dorian was and that he loved to be it too. When they were done Dorian looked at Alex hesitant.

"We could stay for a while if you wanted, there is no... guarantee that you will ever come back here when we leave..." Dorian said slowly and Alex looked up at him chewing his lip then shook his head. Thedas needed his help, the others was in Thedas, Clara was there. It had been nice to see his own world again but it was not what it once had been for him. He had a new home now. 

"I... Will just pack a bag of some of my things." He said and Dorian nodded and sat back down letting him have his time. Alex packed most of his underwear's, the wrappers he used on his hands and feet when he practiced indoors. Glanced to Dorian and grabbed all his eyeliners, they had been expensive and he had just used them for his makeups to different cosplaying events, there was no reason to let them stay here and not be used. One of those fancy new sun chargers for your phone, last time the phone had not come with him but he figure he could give it a shot anyway, two tank tops and a t-shirt he liked. He looked in his bag then grabbed his pocket edition of lord of the rings and hobbit collection and put the books into the bag. Last he stuffed in his necklaces and five rings that were special to him then walked to Dorian and gave a nod and a smiled. 

"Are you ready?" Dorian asked and looked at Alex holding out his hand and Alex looked around a last time.

"Yes." He said and nodded taking Dorian's hand. He was ready.

"Are you sure?" Alex smiled at him looking in Dorian's eyes giving a nod. It was comforting that Dorian cared so much for him.

"...Thedas has more to offer me than this place ever had, they have you." Dorian smiled and laced their fingers together when they joined hands and pulled him close and kissed his lips gently. Dorian looked genially touched by the words, not many could have told him that in his life, Alex thought. Which was sad because Dorian deserved to have heard it.

"Then let us go home yes?" Dorian asked and Alex nodded pulling the bag over his shoulder and held Dorian's hand a bit tighter as Dorian cast his spell. Again they were being pulled through time and this time worlds. Alex closed his eyes not to be nauseous again and held harder to Dorian's hand.

When they hit ground again and Alex opened his eyes he weren't sure if he was supposed to scream or laugh. because goddamn this was not Redcliffe castle either! He was getting sick and tired of being swooped around. As a very wise man would say  _'swooping is bad'_ And Alex had to agree with it by now. Swooping is bad and he wanted to get back to the right place.

"Dammit Dorian! This isn't Redcliffe!" He said loudly and let Dorian's hand go and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Makers breath! It is Tevinter!" Dorian said delighted.


	18. You Tevinter turnip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they arrive in Tevinter, not quite where they wanted to be! Will they get home in time to prevent this dark future from happening. 
> 
> Always remember, being an elf in Tevinter, is NOT the best thing that can happen.

"You! Gah! Goddamn Tevinter turnip! Dorian! You said Redcliffe!"

Alex shouted throwing his hands up in the air. TEVINTER! That was weeks away from Redcliffe! They had to stop this elder one from doing something bad and destroy the world with red lyrium and corruption and that  _now_ not later! They did not have time for a trip to Tevinter.

"What will we do? Send the inquisition a letter? Hello! We are both safe but ah! We are in Tevinter but don't you worry a madman is coming to destroy the world! But Turnip head here will-" Alex hadn't noticed how close the mage had come and Dorian claimed his lips and Alex sighed a bit annoyed but kissed him back closing his eyes relaxing slightly with a soft sigh against Dorian's lips and made a unhappy noise when Dorian pulled away from him again. 

"Shush Alex. Do let me think for a moment." Dorian said gently and Alex puffed up his cheeks then sighed and sat on a rock to the side where they had landed. He looked around, there was a city just a stone throw away from the side of the road where they were seated. "Now... Let's see. That is my home city Qarinus... That is both good and mad" he mumbled probably just to himself, if not Alex was to occupied brooding to listen. "well! Hop to it! We need to get on a ship, and send a message..." he said and frowned "If we are even in the right time... Well, there is just one way to find out, yes?" Dorian said and began walking and Alex quickly jumped up to follow him, he did not want to be left alone in Tevinter.

"Where are we going? Are we going to your place?" He asked and Dorian stopped and stared at him as if Alex had just a really bad curse and Alex looked at Dorian, he knew his parents was not on good foot, his parents had wanted to change him from being gay, but Alex had not realized how bad it was.

"Most certainly not! We will simply go to the first person and ask of the date. Then... I will figure a way to contact the others and find a ship, hopefully we are out of Qarinus before it turns dark." Dorian said and quickly walked again and Alex looked at him curiously. He wondered what the whole story was here, His parents didn't approve of him either and he hadn't seen his dad for two years and it was about a year and a half sense he had seen his mother but he still was not actively avoiding them.

"You can send a quick message?" He asked instead of asking more about his parents, it was clearly a private matter and Dorian would tell him if he wanted to tell him, maybe sometime in the future, maybe not. Alex was not about to pry. Alexander sighed slightly, maybe sometime in the very, very distant future, he was entirely tired at this jumping around in time and space... Doctor who had made it seem amazing, but this really was not amazing, maybe because they could not control where they jumped to.  

"No.. But the chances are we are too early, maybe an entire week, then we can send a message that we are fine and have it delivered precisely when we vanishes." Dorian said and smiled at Alex and Alex chewed his lip, what if they were a week late? "Just stay close to me Alex, I don't want anyone to get any funny thoughts and try to kidnap you." Dorian said and Alex made a face, Dorian meant slavers. Alex knew that much about the Tevinter imperium, they had always traded in slaves and slavery. And here they were in Tevinter and Alex was an elf. Of course.

"I'm pretending to be your slave." Alexander said in distaste, he did not like this idea at all, he was not a slave! He suddenly realized why Fenris had felt so deeply on the subject and Alex was not even a real slave, just pretend. Dorian sighed deeply and looked at him apologetic and clearly felt bad about it, that made him feel a little easier about the situation, at least Dorian did not take pleasure in this.

"Alex.. you're an elf.. And this is Tevinter." He said with compassion and Alex sighed and slowly nodded. Not that he had a clue about how to be a slave, nor did he like the idea of playing one. 

"Fine, fine, just... don't go about and order me to do things or I'll shove something up where you don't want it mage" Alex said, the beginning was a hard snarl but by the end was sounding more amused over it, because it was ridiculous. Dorian chuckled and looked at him amused and a bit dirty, the kind of way so Alex knew something filthy was going to come out of his mouth. 

"And what if that is precisely what I want?" Dorian asked in naughty flirt and Alex felt his ears heat up and soon his face followed by the images this pushed into his minds and the things the two could do... He shook his head to clear the naughty thoughts away.

"Dorian!" Alex said scolding only to have the mage laugh amused, making Alex smile slyly as they walked into the city. He looked around curious of the place that Dorian called home, it was hot like the inside of a greenhouse in the summer and Alex knew exactly why Dorian's skin was all bronze and godlike.

"Ah, how I've missed this" Alex heard Dorian mumble and he could see why, it was a rather nice place to look at, people had funny clothes but he supposed for Dorian people had funny clothes from where Alex came from. This city sort of reminded Alex about Spain or maybe Italy.

"I would have offered to stay for a while but honestly we are needed elsewhere." Alex said thoughtfully, maybe they could come back some time AFTER this whole business with the sky... The sky, by the way that was not having a large hole in it here, maybe it was not big enough to be seen from Tevinter. He thought and shrugged it off. He had been in thought and therefor missed how Dorian suddenly stopped. 

"Hold on.." The stop was so sudden that Alex walked straight into him, blinking took a step to the side to look around curiously, what were they stopping for? Had his parents walked up on the street? He didn't see anyone looking like Dorian though so he guessed not. "This... is not right." Dorian said slowly as if he was pondering something big.

"What's not right?" Alex asked trying to get into Dorian's head to find out what was wrong, should they be running? Were they in danger? Well, they were in Tevinter, Alex should probably be running the fastest he could in opposite direction.

"The buildings. They are, well the look like someone has built them more recently than... oh Maker not again." Dorian groaned loudly but Alex was still not following the problem here, so what? Someone built a new house, that couldn't be illegal. "We are in Tevinter but we are in the wrong time!" Dorian exclaimed and Alex took in the information then practically exploded

"DORIAN PAVUS! YOU TEVINTER TURNIP!" Alex shouted and began pacing "You had all time in the world to do that spell! Why are we on the wrong place at the wrong time!?" He yelled and kept pacing angry back and forth but stopped when Dorian spoke again and stared at him. 

"This is not my fault! It's Alexius's fault!" Dorian said and frowned. Alex knew he was right, but Alexius was not there to be shouted at. "Alexander please stop shouting people are staring and trust me when I say, we are not in need of this attention." Dorian said pleading and walked closer to Alex who kept glaring at him.

"We are in Tevinter! Dorian HAVE you seen my ears lately! Fendhis!" A loud string of elven curses came over Alexander's lips of pure frustration and anger. Dorian put his hand over Alex mouth shushing him effectively because Alex just Stared up at Dorian who laughed excusing to the guard that came closer, hand of the hilt of his sword. Alex glared at Dorian who said some odd words in an excusing manner and then looked at Alex with those stormy eyes in a puppy dog beg. 

"Please Alex... I do know. I am sorry we are here, but you do have to stop shouting at me right now or people will think I'm a bad owner and most likely deem that you should be sold elsewhere." Dorian said and Alex blinked listening to him. "I have no papers, no markers or any of the sort to prove that you are mine, so you have to calm down." Alex shot Dorian a dark look then sighed, it was true what he said and Alex was not actually angry with Dorian over all this. He just wanted to get back to the others and hopefully stop the end of the world. He kissed on Dorian's hand that was draped over his mouth, gave small nod to show he understood. Dorian smiled in relief and sighed. "good, now come with me." Dorian said and removed his hand and began walking. 

"what did  you say? I know Tevene, we are speaking it now, what did you speak?" he asked curiously as Dorian had spoken something else to the city guard, not entirely else but something that sounded Tevene but different.

"Oh, that is ancient Tevene, I studied it before, I'm a bit rusted but it will do." The mage said while walking and Alex followed him loyally. "First of all... we need money." Dorian said thoughtfully, Alex smiled and looked at Dorian, wondering if there was some kind of pick pocketing spell.

"What will you do? Pick pocketing?" Alex asked and giggled amused over the thought of such a spell. Dorian sighed deeply and rolled his eyes then nodded slowly.

"What other options do we have? We should have brought Varric, he could have told stories." Dorian muttered and Alex looked at him surprised. Dorian would make a horrible thief. He was way to flashy, and he doubted that there was an honest pick pocket spell.

"Well I'll do it." he said and looked down the street mapping people out, who would have enough money for it not to be a hard blow to loose some coin, who was looking away and not looked at their coin purses. 

"Wait you're good at stealing coin?" Dorian asked sounding amused "The great herald of Andraste? stealing coins? Well it fit the pirate look." he said and chuckled and Alex rolled his eyes waiting out Dorian's funny comments. He had only learned because of Assassin's creed, he had practiced on friends, they had kept small things on them and under the day he'd steal it unnoticed before giving them back.

"I am capable, yes." he said with a determined nod, he could do this, he had settled in on five people down the street. Three on the way down and two on the way back up.

"Do not go too far away, I don't want you caught by the city guards." Dorian said warning and a bit worried over being parted in the middle of Tevinter, by the look of all elves that were slaves around here he would say somewhere around the time slavery was at it's peak. Alex grinned at him

"I'll just go down the street then back, I will not leave your sight." Alex said then walked away from Dorian, some coins here a purse there, an unguarded purse just laying around was the prey of his little hunt. Alex then walked back to Dorian and put it in his hands. "...Now don't ask me to do it again, I feel guilty for doing it." he admitted, he always felt guilty for stealing things, that's why he had never been able to go shop lifting like some of his friends.

Dorian went shopping some things they would need and Alex followed him looking around at the things curiously, he spoke with someone in a way Alex again could not understand so the elf just looked away at the other things around that was more interesting. Then they headed down towards the docks. Apparently Tevinter was not big on rebuilding because houses laid exactly as they did in the future according to Dorian. 

"Alex give me your hands." Dorian asked and Alex arched a brow but put his hands in Dorian's and smiled amused as Dorian put a bracelet on each of his wrists. Well they were pretty, he had to admit but he did feel a bit silly in them. He was not the type for gold bracelets.

"Oh? I was not fancy enough?" He asked playfully and looked at them. looking at the decorations, he was amused to find peacocks, was Dorian honestly putting peacocks on his wrists? Was this some kind of way to show he liked his name Pavus? "Peacocks? really? Am I to match your name? Don't you think we could have used the money smarter?" He asked as he looked at Dorian do a spell over them and Alex's face turned curious, wondering what the spell had been, it had felt a little hot like, when you are a kid and you stroke a finger over a flame of a candle to make black marks for fun.

"Have you looked at the other elves here? Bracelets, collars, rings, earrings." Dorian said and Alex looked around, he hadn't really thought of it but yes, he could see it now when it was pointed out, so he nodded affirming. There was not one elf without the jewelries. "They are slave markings... I am sorry Alex but it's to keep slavers away from you." Dorian said and Alex frowned pulling his hands away from Dorian. They were just pretending! This was getting too real in his minds.

"Dorian I am not a slave!" He said hard and glared at him rubbing the bracelets frowning at them as if it was all their fault.

"I know, It is all an act. But if someone takes you from me we can direct them to look at those, they will think that I own you." Dorian said and Alex arched a brow, how was a piece of metal a mark of owning anyone anyway? Couldn't they just take them off and say they didn't see any bracelets?

"It's just bracelets." Alex said slowly and looked at Dorian suspiciously then down at hes wrists and held them up to show them "Just bracelets with peacocks on them nothing more, how is this a mark?" He asked quite hard and demanding, but he was in a bad mood over this.

"My name is Pavus, the peacocks represent my name. Do try to take them off. I sealed them with magic." Dorian explained and Alex tried to tug at them feeling a bit claustrophobic when they simply stopped as if there was an invisible obstacle by his hand. He chewed his lips a bit nervous. 

"Peacock." Alex muttered, trying to calm himself down. then frowned at him "Fine Peacock but I don't like it. Don't let this go to your head. I am not really your slave, you cannot actually tell me to do anything I don't feel like doing." He said reminding, he trusted Dorian. He  had trusted Dorian all the way into his bed but now he was a little scared this might have been what Dorian planned all along. Making him his slave?

"Well if it is expected of you and we are alongside others you will have to do trivial tasks." Dorian said and Alex frowned at him even worse. What exactly was expected from a slave in this world? If this was some human trafficking thing... well human and human, elven. 

"Like what?" He growled and crossed his arms over his chest tightly but the way Dorian looked as if he actually felt bad about this was calming his racing minds. Dorian did not look too comfortable with this whole arrangement either.

"Like... I am not entirely certain, hold my staff perhaps?" Dorian said and looked uncertain as if he was afraid of maybe asking too much. "I did not own personal slaves, I did things myself." Alex snickered and looked at him relaxing even more to it and instead tried to see the ridiculousness in the situation they were in.

"what staff?" he asked grinning proudly over the dirty joke he had just provided. Usually he didn't make many of them, they made him blush something terrible, but honestly Dorian had just told him to hold his staff.

"Alexander!" Dorian said in a cartoony way that if he had been drinking something he would have spat it all out. 

"Dorian." He said playfully in return, if felt good, much better, a slave would never be allowed to act this way against his master without some sort of punishment he was sure, so it was a nice way to confirm it was just an act. "So, what now?"

"The magic used to create the amulet was made on a very old theory basis. So now we buy passage on a ship and sail to Minrathous there we find the books we need and I can hopefully perfect the spell and send us back to the right time and we can put this whole mess behind us." That was the best plan they had had so far. Alex smiled and nodded then they headed off to put the plan in action.


	19. Finally Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dorian Finally manages to get them back to Redcliffe. Is it Redcliffe at the right time though?

"Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothing  
Just wait 'til I get through...  
  
Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know

And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad..."

Alexander was singing and dancing. Now He would not usually do such a thing but he had been coped up in this bedroom for three days. He shared the room with Dorian, but when Dorian was out in ancient Minrathous to get the books they needed to perfect the spell and send them home Alex had to stay behind. This was Minrathous on the peak of the slave trade, Alex lively way and continued questions about things made slavers interested in him. He did not look oppressed enough to be a slave. So here he was alone and bored out of his minds. So what does an entirely bored elf from another world do when he is bored? He dances, and sings. Alexander had loved Michael Jackson since he was a child so he knew the movements inside out along with the words. 

The travel to Minrathous had been to sea, Alexander might look as if he fit on the ocean with his pirate outfit but he had been nauseous and barely be able to stand straight for the first day. But it had eased up when Dorian had lead him up on deck. As they reached Minrathous after a week at sea his tan had turned a nice dark, as if he had taken a vacation week to Spain.

They rented a room at a quite fancy inn, the room was fancy with just one bed as Alexander, playing Dorian's slave, was supposed to sleep in the slave quarters. Neither him or Dorian saw the appeal in being apart, Alex had also given a reminding hard glare over that he was not actually a slave so him and Dorian shared the bed, not that either of them minded, it was nice with company.

Now that Dorian was away however Alex was utterly bored. It was way to warm to stay inside and have all his clothes so he was padding around in nothing but his pants, his naked chest heated by the sun that shone in on him through the open window. A spin, a move of his hands, a roll of hips and another twirl. Then a loud scream when he realized he was no longer alone and he missed a step, gravity did it's job and pulled him towards the ground but Dorian caught him with a laugh before he had time to hit the floor. Alex groaned loudly holding hard to Dorian's shoulders so he wouldn't be dropped as he worked on regaining his balance. He sent a glare to Dorian who was just grinning widely.

"Blazes Dorian!" He groaned, letting the mage's shoulders go and backed a step, crossing his arms over his chest still glaring at Dorian to prove he was not amused over almost having fallen over like a tree because he was scared. 

"I do humbly apologize lord herald for disturbing your most tempting dance." Dorian said with a chuckle as he walked closer to Alex looking at his body the entire time, when he came close enough his eyes roamed his face and lips. Alex backed a step in pretend defiance over Dorian's try of getting closer but he was already fighting a huge grin.  
"Now, is this what you do when I am gone? Dance?" Dorian asked and dropped the books he had with him down gently on the armchair in the room. He then put his hands on Alex's hips and pulled him close without Alex resisting. "Frolicking in the sunshine? I thought you elves only did that in the moonshine." He said amused, leaned in for a kiss. Alex laughed to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dorian's neck happily, entirely giving up his glaring.

"Mhmm, and we cannot frolic in the forests, the trees might get jealous." He quoted Merrill and snickered. 

"Oh? Well, quite the exotic wild thing I have, frolicking in the sunshine." Dorian said with a laugh and stroke softly over the skin of Alex naked side. Alex smiled and pulled back, Dorian needed to focus on his books if they ever wanted to be taken back to their own time.  

"Any luck? Or did you simply buy more books you thought was interesting?" He asked and flopped down on his back on the bed ungraciously. Dorian had bought quite many  books during their few days here. Said he could not just pass by and not liberate some of these books from 'the harsh treatment of time'. Dorian grabbed one of the books and joined him on the bed opening it.

"As a matter of fact, I did. This is the same book Alexius and I began the theorizing from when I was still his apprentice, I mean, it is not the same one, there are several copies but they say the same things." He said simple as his focus went into the book.

Alex took one of the other books Dorian had bought, they did not make much sense since they were written in ancient Tevene and he could only speak modern Tevene. He soon discarded the book, boredom washed over him again. He began to wiggled about for a while then shuffled close kissed Dorian's cheek, his arm, stomach. Rolled over on the bed, threw up his legs over Dorian's then another roll and leaned his arms over the edge of the bed. When Dorian exploded by frustration over how Alex moved around. 

"ALEXANDER! For the love of the Maker! Stop your squirming about! We will never get home if you keep this up!" He said loudly and Alex jumped startled and scrambled up sitting up straight like a cat that had been startled from lazying around.

"...I'm bored..." he complained loudly and sighed even deeper. Closing his eyes and wiggled some more. Sure he did wish to get home, but this room was so dull! He just needed Dorian to be a little amusing.

"So keep on dancing! Just please! Let me read this and then I will do all you ask." Dorian was nearly begging, _nearly_  Dorian never actually begged. Alas, Alex got up quickly, began dancing around in the room without singing this time. 

That actually managed to be a very good distraction for him, good enough not to bother Dorian for another hour or two as the mage was reading his book. He figured Dorian must have come up with something though because he saw him pull the amulet back up and silently began working on a spell. Alex quite liked watching Dorian work magic so he carefully sat on the bed not to disturb him and watched him in utter silence, dancing had drawn out a lot of his energy so he could actually sit still. Dorian smiled slightly and glanced up on Alex. 

"Exhausted?" He asked amused with the smile kept on his lips. But he returned his eyes and focus on the amulet. 

"Not really, I am however utterly bored and ready to go back to Redcliffe." He said with a dramatic sigh and laid back down on the bed looking at Dorian without moving.

"You do realize that there is just a small chance that we _possibly_  end up where we want yes? We can also turn up elsewhere or turn into jelly." Dorian said and shrugged Alex groaned loudly, that was not assuring. Well, they had not turned to jelly the other times and third time is a charm right?

"Dorian, if you get us anywhere I can be outside again I'll be content. I am going insane in this room. I have not been able to go out in days because I can't go around alone, do you understand how ridiculous this all is?" He asked letting out his frustration. He had not been able to practice his Parkour for days and he was not even sick.

"Oh being in a room for thee days! Perish the thought!" Dorian said with a chuckle, he had clearly spent more days than that inside and thought it was silly that Alex were so bored and frustrated over being in the same room for just three days.

"Well, for me, I have not been still for this long in years, sense I was eleven and broke my leg at three places." He complained loudly and got a sympathetic kiss to his cheek before the mage was focusing again.

"Well, make sure we have all our belongings packed and give me three hours." Dorian said and Alex quickly jumped up and went to work.

Three hours later the many books were stuffed down in Alex own bag and the one bag Dorian had purchased for this soul purpose. Dorian stood in the middle of the room holding the amulet floating in the air with a spell, a rift slowly was widening behind him ready to pull them through. Dorian had decided to be extra careful this time, make sure they got to the right place and no more adventures in time and space. It was not  only Alexander who were tired of jumping back and forth, Dorian had grown tired of it as well. Not that it hadn't been exciting but they did have other things they had to take care of and Dorian had an entire new book collection to read through. 

The familiar tug was felt as they again were pulled through the rift, holding hands so they would not be lost. Alex shut his eyes hard holding his bag with the free hand and refused opening them until he felt solid ground under his feet again and the tugging stopped. He dropped his bag and took a deep breath opening his eyes slowly and sighed in relief.

"Oh god! Or gods, or maker or whatever! Finally!" Alex said with a sigh. However he remembered that they had other things to do, he could think about how glad he was for being back later. He turned to Alexius. It had been over a week sense he had seen the magister. "Magister Alexius. The game is over. I know what you are doing and why, step down without a fight and it will be in consideration when we decide your faith." He said with a hard voice. He had only done this because of Felix. To save his son and that made Alex heart soften up. Alexius fell to his knees in defeat. He knew he had lost, Dorian and Alex had the amulet and they were back. 

"...There is no use to maintain this charade." He said broken and looked at Felix. "...All I did, I did for you." 

"Father... it is fine." Felix said gently. Alex felt bad, he wished he could do something about the situation but he couldn't. He could cure the blight as much as he could cure cancer, which was not at all..

"I do not know if this will give you comfort... Your plan did not work Alexius.. You could not save your son this way.." Alex said gently in Tevene. He used the magisters langue out of respect as he looked at felix apologetic "Had there been other circumstances...  Had there been time, I would have helped you to find the grey wardens. They alone knows how to slow the corruption within you. But even then, if would not have been any certainties" he said gently Felix shook his head. 

"I have made peace with my faith. I will die, there is nothing to be done of it." He said calmly, even had a slight smile as he spoke in the common tongue. Felix really seemed at peace with dying. He had embraced that he would die and accepted.

Alexander could respect that, it was strange how different the father and son reacted to the fact that Felix was dying. Of course Alexius had no other children and blood lines were important in Tevinter. Alexius was taken away escorted by some inquisitor soldiers. He walked out without any resistance, Felix left with them. Dorian was smiling slightly, a bit sad perhaps but Alex suspected he was happy they had not been in the need to kill him. 

"So! Now we have this over with let us go for treats and a hot bath!" He said cheery, Alex rolled his eyes at him but had a smile of amusement on his lips. However he were not given time to respond as the doors opened and soldiers walked in "Or... maybe not." Dorian said and looked at the soldiers.

Alex sighed deeply, at least he was rested from being locked up in a room for three days in burning heat. He suddenly realized how cold it was in Ferelden and tightened the assassin robe he wore around his chest and shivered by the cold air that flew in from the open door. A man walked in and Alex could tell that man anywhere! Oh he wished Clara was there.

"Grand enchanter! Imagine how surprised I was to hear you had given away Redcliffe castle to a Tevinter magister." His voice was precisely as his voice actors.  _'swooping is bad'_ was what was in Alex head  _  
_

"King Alistair." Fiona said and took a step forwards. She was clearly nervous but kept pride in her voice anyway. She confirmed who it was by that and Alex made a girlish squeak. This of course turned everyone's attention straight his way staring at him for making the sound. Alex blushed from ear to neck within seconds and quickly found that his shoes were incredibly interesting, Dorian stiffed a laugh over the squeak. Oh Alistair was handsome alright, Alex wondered if he was a nerd here too.

"I uhh..." Alistair seemed to have lost his chain of thought by the interruption from Alex and looked at Fiona, he looked a little disappointed, as if he had an entire speech made but now had forgotten it.

"Especially since Redcliffe belongs to arl Teagan." An elven woman with wavy brown hair finished as she walked up beside Alistair.

"Ah! Yes that!" Alistair said agreeing quickly with the woman.

Alex had to bite to his tongue not to squeal again, that was Mahariel, from one of his modded dragon age games, same wavy brown wild hair, green eyes, the vallaslin of Dirthamen and a grey warden armor. He didn't realize he held his breath until Dorian nudged him gently back to reality.

"Breath" Dorian murmured quietly and Alex took a deep breath just in time to hear the last of the conversation. The mages had to leave, clearly and Alex walked over to Fiona slowly, eyes fixed and wide at the warden commander and his ears was perked up. 

"I should point out we came here for Mages sort of. Uhm for the hole in the sky." Alex said his voice a bit distant and he quickly shook his head and forced himself to focus on not acting like the hugest fangirl.

"And what of the terms of this arrangement?" Alexander stared at Fiona. Terms? He was supposed to make those up too? Was it not enough that he said he needed them? Why were things like these never just simple?

"Hopefully better than what Alexius intended. The inquisition _is_ better than that yes?" Dorian asked arching a brow. But by now he knew Alexander enough to know he was a good man and most likely would not work with bad people.

"Yes, I... You won't make any more deals with Tevinter magisters right?" He asked suspiciously and Alistair held out his hands in a big _'see what I mean!'_ gesture and looked straight at the elf by his side. 

"See! Now that is a REASONABLE question! I am not the only one asking them!" He said and Alex blushed over that Alistair said that and smiled goofy over it, he and Alistair was alike? He liked the thought because Alistair was a good man. The female elf rolled her eyes but had a tiny smile.

"Yes Alistair, you are not the only goon in this world, we better send Morrigan a letter telling her that there is two of you, she will be delighted." she said tired but the hint of amusement and tease was there and Alistair almost pouted and huffed as Morrigan was being mentioned.

"Of course not." Fiona said and looked down shamefully, hopefully she had learned her lesson and would not do it again.

"Well then I welcome you to the inquisition, as allies." He said uncertain if he had the authority to choose that or not.. He gave it a try, people might be mad but they needed the mages for the breach, an alliance sounded better than, come with us or be banished to the wilderness. 

"A generous offer but will the rest of the inquisition agree with you?" She asked which made Alex blink, she had just pinpointed his worries and glance to Solas for support of what to say next.

"You have the mark." He reminded with a smile but nothing more than it. That was utterly unhelpful.

"Right! Well I am sure they will come around if you people do not try to kill us or anything." Alex said a bit hesitant, he really hoped Cullen would come around because the commander sure would have preferred them to go and get the templars instead.

"I would accept this offer, one way or another you are leaving my kingdom." Alistair said with regret in his voice. He was not happy about sending the mages away but after what they had done. Alex saw there was no other choice really. 

"We will accept, it would be foolish not to." Fiona said and Alex smiled and nodded, at least she saw reason! That was god for something wasn't it? And really she they would just keep her away from being allowed to make any decisions under pressure and things would be fine.

"Well! good! Then?" Alex was nervous over this all. At first it had been because Alistair and Mahariel were a bit like seeing some celebrity you really really liked, but now it was for the fact that he had made a huge decision on his own that would affect a lot of people, he had not just gained the mages support he had also made them allies, he hoped he had acted correctly. 

"The first six months will be the hardest as a role of a leader, ask my husband. You will grow into it." The brunette elf by Alistair's side said with amusement. Alex looked at her with wide eyes. Husband? Oh she was married to Alistair! An elf on the throne, he wondered how much fuzz that had caused. "Now Alistair, we better return... I with honesty do feel bad for leaving your uncle to watch Thadeus and Esmeralda." She said and smiled fondly.

"What? Oh I am sure we will find the castle in utter chaos and ruin with the them playing in the larder again, We will feel right at home. Funny how no one ever told me that it was easier to stop a blight than be father of twins." He said gladly and the woman snorted amused. 

"Or sleeping with the mabari's again, I am only waiting for them to run off to become some mighty heroes." She said and sighed deeply but fondly. Alex realized the two had children. He wondered what they would look like, little half elves running around in Denerim...

"I never ran off!" He protested. "It was not a choice to become a templar if you remember that. If I remember correctly you were the one sneaking off without permission and got into trouble" He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek, having to stand on her tiptoes just to reach.

"Of course not, the keeper has nothing bad to say about me." She said softly then smiled "I wish you all luck members of the Inquisition, I would offer more help but I have matters I have to attend and my husband a kingdom to run. Leliana knows how to contact us, would you be in desperate need." She said.

And by that they were off, leaving to get back to Denerim and their waiting children. The Inquisition had what they came for so they, along with the mages returned to Haven, to explain all that had happened for the advisers and get ready to take on the breach.


	20. Back to Haven again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Alex returns to Haven to tell what happened in Redcliffe. Clara makes Alex to spill the news about him and Dorian.

When they finally returned to Haven Alex and Dorian both went to the war room to explain in detail the whole event of Alexius, time magic, jumping around lost in time and space, the strange future. Then of how they accepted in the mages as allies since King Alistair had been forced to banish the rebel mages from Ferelden after they had stroke a deal with Tevinter and Fiona had kicked out the arl from his own village. Cullen was not too happy about the fact that they had taken in the mages as _allies_  as it was bound to be abominations and blood magic practices among them, having them unchecked running around in Haven could be no good. Alex said that Fiona had promised to keep her eyes on her people.   

After the meeting he left the war room and so did Cullen and Dorian. Cullen headed out, most likely to work out some frustrations over the decision but he was not rude nor worked against the choice made. Clara quickly walked up to Alex and Dorian and squeezed Alex in a tight hug that made him smile, hugging her back. It had been so long since he had seen her! Well for him at least, for her it had just been a couple of hours.

"Well I will leave the two of you to it, I am in desperate need of a proper bath!" Dorian said with a wink and headed out to their shared little one room house. Alex blushed slightly as he looked after Dorian but smiled. He could use a bath himself. Maybe he could hurry and join Dorian...  

"Was there a lot of sun in Redcliffe?" Clara asked with a chuckle as she had let go and was now looking over Alexanders skin. He had a nice tan from his time spent in Tevinter. She stroke her hands over his cheeks, then squeezed them as if he had been a chubby baby. It was what she used to do when she was being silly and he only rolled his eyes at the action but then chuckled. 

"No, but Tevinter has lot's of it. You know you could have mention time travel so I would have been a bit prepared for it." He said to her and pulled away from her hands but smiled. He was not mad with her, simply mentioned it would have been a nice heads up. However Clara's eyes blew wide as she stared at him as if he had said something entirely surprising. 

"What?!" She sounded a bit shocked and Alex arched a brow, alright, clearly this was news. "We traveled forwards in time, then to our world, then back to ancient Tevinter. Oh! And meeting King Alistair! I nearly died of fanboying." He informed her with a laughter. Her eyes were even more wide as she stared at him.

"You traveled in time? and you went home?" She asked still sounding a bit shocked. "Tell me everything!" She demanded with curiosity as she pulled him to a bench by the wall and sat down. Alex sat with her and began telling her the entire story, leaving out all the times him and Dorian had been coupley. 

"And he's married! To an elf and they have children and everything!" He finished his story and chuckled. It had been nice to just pour it all out of him again to Clara. He had just told the advisers but it was not the same thing. Then they had just  told the important parts now he included everything. "So! There was no magical time travels in your game?" He asked and arched a brow.

"Well.. I didn't take the mage path. I went for the templars. Have you seen Cullen? He's a puppy and I'd do anything to make the puppy happy. I never came further than getting the templars and closing the breach in my play through, then my power went out and then we ended up here. From here on now I have no idea what will happen." She said with a shrug and shook her head but then got a wicked grin on her face. "Tell me more about Dorian, you left him out of most of this tale. I don't think he just did nothing." She pointed out and Alex blushed and began fidget with his fingers. 

It was bad that she had no clue about the future, he had come to rely on her giving tips and hints but now they had to do this without any extra knowledge. He should have made something up about Dorian and what he had done, just leaving blank slates in the story would seem suspicious. Alex blushed fiercely and kept fidgeting with his fingers. He trusted Clara of all his heart so he could probably tell her. 

"We.. uhm... we had sex." He admitted blushing even  worse and Clara grinned widely. Not the bad kind of grin but in the  _'I am genially happy for you'_ kind of smile that said all too well how happy she was for him and Dorian.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She said with a giggle and scooted closer to him "Are you together? was it romantic? Dinner and chocolate?" she asked wanting details and Alex chuckled lightly. They had been drunk, both in a bath then drunken kisses and sex on the bed. Not very romantic.

"No, no not really, I mean we kiss, so I suppose we are _something_ but together is not it" He said, even though they were not together he was excited, the kisses and soft murmurs of words Dorian liked to give close to his ears were intoxicating and more than he had ever had before. "I told him he had to win me to actually get to be together with me." He said and she giggled more, just as excited as he was, as if it was her dating Dorian and not Alex. 

"That is so adorable! My little boy! All grown up!" She said and pulled his head to her chest dramatically. Alex just laughed and pushed away from her. She was utterly ridiculous and he was lucky he was not into girl parts or he would most likely have been hard for her.

"Clara! Cut it off! I'm older than you anyway!" he said laughing. Not that it was much, but anyway. This was utterly ridiculous behavior from them both, but they were rather childish and neither of them actually cared. It's not like it's a bad thing to be childish, you had a lot more fun that way.

"PFF by a month Alex. That barely even count." she informed then snickered. "Well! Off with you! Go and find your love Alex! I'll let you two be for some hours, might crash in Josephine's office on a chair. Give you two some space." She purred, match maker as she were.  

Alex rolled his eyes and chuckled getting up from the bench. She was ridiculous but honestly, there was no one from their world he would prefer to be in this whole mess with, or that he would share that he had the hots for Dorian with either for that matter. She was also the only one he knew that would react like this, as if it was the best thing in the world, beating both Christmas and summer break. He was thankful for her and for that. He was not sure how he would cope without her.

"That's ridiculous, but maybe give us an hour or two?" he asked and smiled sheepishly at her and she smiled as well and stood up with him and began walking with him.

"Of course Alex, I'll go and be terrorized by the commander trying to teach me how to properly hold a sword and a shield." She said gladly. Alex had a suspicion she was not at all feeling very unhappy over it. She loved when the commander was close to her.

The two parted by the doors of the chantry and headed different directions. Clara straight for where Cullen would be and Alex to where Dorian hopefully would be having a bath, if he was lucky. It turned out he was indeed lucky. The mage was shamelessly relaxed in the hot bath, robes tossed over the bed. Alex smiled and walked over to him and sat on his knees on the floor behind him and stroke his hands over Dorian's shoulders and down his chest into the hot water. 

"Mhmm, rewarding me for a good work are we?" Dorian asked playfully with a chuckle, closing his eyes simply enjoying Alex nimble fingers to his chest and Alex smiled widely and kept on mapping his upper chest and shoulders out with his fingertips.

"What can I say, I am clearly training you, like any god puppy." He said and kissed Dorian's cheek. That made Dorian gasp in mock horror and clutch a hand dramatically over his heart as he turned his head to look at Alex. 

"Oh! That is what you do! I knew you were a wicked, wicked elf." Dorian said then simply smiled and leaned his head to the edge of the tub and looked up at Alex with a smile. Alex kissed his lips gently in their upside down kind of way. Dorian sighed happily as Alex pulled back and smiled up at him but then gained a more serious expression.

"People will speak of course, you are aware?" Dorian asked, it was to sound as if he was not bothered but Alex guessed there was some worry there.  Alex sighed deeply and nodded. Of course, they were still men, him and Dorian. He wondered what would be said. In his play through of Dragon age II, Hawke was together with Fenris, people did not seem to mind then. More than that Fenris was a _'Angsty porcupine'_  and such things. No one had ever mentioned any problem because it was two men. Of course, they had only talked with friends, not people outside their little group of people.

"It will not be too much of a bother for you will it? I do not care what people say about me being from Tevinter, yours is the only good opinion I care for." Dorian said and looked at Alex. He gave up a little chuckle as Alex must look quite baffled. Tevinter? That was the problem?

"Tevinter..." Of course there would be talk and rumors since Tevinters were supposed to be bad! "I had forgot that..." Alex admitted blushing slightly and Dorian chuckled and took one of his hands and kissed on it. 

"You precious little thing, you truly are not from this world!" Dorian laughed lightly as he shook his head. "A Tevinter mage, and an elf. They will say I am only here to get myself a slave." Dorian said playfully. "Nestling myself deep to the inquisition's heart to gain convenient power for my dark magister goals!" He said dramatically and Alex chuckled gently. He honestly did not think Dorian would do that.

"I don't care where you are from, what they say or any of that." Alex said gently and kissed his lips again softly. "I know you are a good man and it should be enough for anyone." He said and stole another kiss, then another, and another. Dorian was only happy to kiss back every time. 

"Mhm, will you join me in a bath oh grand herald?" He asked low and suave, looking at Alex in a flirty kind of way. Sense Alex knew Clara was goon on her word to keep away he smiled widely and pulled away from Dorian. 

"About time you asked." He said in a complaining, playful way as he quickly shimmied out of his clothes and got into the bath with Dorian, leaning against his chest. Dorian reached over to Alex's wrists and took the spell off the bracelets so he could take them off. Alex however had grown quite fond of them so he let them stay on his wrists,  _'I'll think of them as a gift.'_ he simply said to Dorian and smiled.

They spent a long portion of the night just in each others arms in the bath enjoying the heat and each other's company. It was nice to be back in the right time and place, even if it was cold here in Haven. Alex had found that he liked Haven, more than he had ever liked his and Clara's own world. This world, Thedas, it was home now, Thedas and Dorian were home.


	21. when armies stand on your doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breach is closed, everyone is taking out the victory party. Maybe it is a bit early to open up the expensive wine just yet though.

"This is not it you know, I mean the end of this... something big is coming." Clara said quietly as she stood with her arms crossed, just as Alex, quietly  looking over the people who were singing and dancing, drinking and laughing over their victory. 

"I know. It's too easy." Alex said slowly as he sighed deeply and shook his head. "Do you know what will come?" He asked and glanced at his friend, he was really happy he had the possibility of actually asking someone who knew what would happen. Clara looked down and shook her head. 

"There will be an attack but my game died due to the power going down before I could find out who it was." She said and sighed deeply and Alex chewed his lip in silence- They just silently stood there, watching over the celebrating people. They were both tense and ready for what was to come. Alex thinking about what it could possibly be and how they would get away from it, especially if it came soon when everyone was busy drinking and dancing.

Alexander had a new change of outfit, a coat in leather, bearskin someone had told him. a pair of pants, a toolkit of lockpicks and other little things for a rouge. Ned daggers, ribsplitters, horrid name but they seemed to live up to it if he was to be honest. He had a chest plate under the coat with the inquisition logo on it. He had been given boots but Alex had found when him and Dorian was in Tevinter that no shoes was nicer, he felt connected to the ground in another way. half finger gloves that went up over his under arms underneath the fabric of his sleeves. For right now it was flowing in the wind and he curled his toes to the ground as they just stood there in silence.

Cassandra was the one interrupting their little quiet moment as she walked over to the. Alex glanced at her and Clara gave a small smile, this was something she did not have to be a part of so she just walked off to find Cullen. Alex assumed the headed to find Cullen, she always tried to be around him whenever she could, she tried small flirting but Cullen just laughed nervously and seemed to have a hard time to know what to reply. It was of course, adorable.

"Solas confirms the is heavens are scarred but calm, the breach is sealed. There is reports of lingering rifts. Many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism will be spread." She said and looked at Alex with a slight smile. Alex shook his head, this was not heroism, this was a man doing whatever her could to save the world. It was more of a duty or common sense. And he had not done it alone, far from it. He would have come no where without the mages and his new friends. 

"It is too easy... this wont be the last of it, nor am I holy." He said and shook his head looking back out at the people. "And I did not do this on my own, coincidence put me in the center of all this." Alex said with a deep sigh sigh, he did not need people to think him more holy than what they already did. Cassandra looked at Alexander, in silence at first. 

"Perhaps, but I doubt an attack will come tonight... But you are right, this was a victory of alliances. With the breach closed, that alliance will need new focus." She said and joined him in looking out at the people.

That is when the attack began, bells of war and warning rang loud and screams filled the air with terror, gone was all thoughts of victorious celebrations. Alex realized just how blessed they were to have Cullen there, he were the first to grab order by the collar, turning into direct commander mode. Clara hurried after him ready to fight, she had a new shining sword and a shield strapped to her arm. Cassandra quickly followed the commander to help and Alex went to rally his little team of misfits.

"Dorian, I want you and Bull to join me to the gates. Solas round people up and get them back to the chantry. There are people here not ready to fend for them selves, keep them safe. Bring the others." He said loudly, it was frightening how easy he had just fallen into that role. How it just seemed natural to him all of a sudden when he had never done this sort of thing before, he could not lead an army and usually he was not really good at giving orders. Strange how emergencies can make you do things. Solas gave a nod to confirm he had got his role.

_"Good luck."_

_"You as well."_

It was said in ancient elvhen between the two elves before they parted, hurrying to different locations. Alex, Dorian and Bull quickly headed down to the front gates where Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra was speaking Clara was listening gathering information in her own quiet way. Also she looked different, it had not his Alex before how she could shape into a warrior when it was needed of her. She looked as if she had been born here, as if this was what she usually did with her life, aided in battle.

"Under what Banner?" Josephine asked as they walked up to the group. Cullen looked deeply troubled over what was happening. Leliana just stood listening ready to act. Josephine was the one who looked most misfitted here, not that Alex doubted the Antivan could easily slit a throat or fight if it was required of her.

"None." Cullen said dark, Alex frowned, none? how could an army have no banner?

"None?!" Josephine asked shocked, Clearly Alex was not the only one thinking that it was odd how there was no banner, no heraldry, no nothing. A loud banging on the gates made him jump and his eyes swept over to the closed gates. The voice that came sounded as if it came from someone young, not entirely a boy but not quite a man either.

"I can't come in unless you open!"

Alex looked up to Clara to see if she knew anything, she didn't even hesitate as she quickly moved to the doors and he joined her helping her pulling it up. A big man with a mask over his face and armor was on the other side, there was just no way this was the one who had spoken just a few seconds ago. Alex let his hands rest ready on his daggers but an 'ughh' kind of sound was heard and the man fell flat on his face, revealing another man, or a boy, he couldn't be very old. This one had a very large hat that covered his head and face, he looked like one of those ladies with huge sunhats in movies almost, well according to Alex. Cullen joined them out with the boy as soon as the gates opened. 

"I came to warn you! I guess you already know... My name is Cole, I came to help." The boy with large hat said quickly. "The elder one, he is here to kill you, you took his mages. He is very mad you took his mages." Cole said and Alex looked towards the army that were getting closer all to rapidly. So this was the elder one? Someone here to kill him? Cole spoke a bit strangely but Alex believed him.

"Who is this elder one?" Cullen asked a bit harsh and Alex looked at him. Knowing it was because it was a pressed situation but from the way Cole spoke, Alex was not sure being harsh was the way to speak to him, of course, he had been wrong before.

"So old, the world is not right, have to change it, change it to his image." Cole began and Alex tried to figure out what he spoke about now but Cole turned around and pointed "There." Was all he said and Alex looked up. He did see someone small far away, he couldn't make out who it was even with his elf eyes, two someone's clearly in charge. So that was the elder one? 

" We need everyone to get to safety. What do you need commander, for time. I'll find it one way or another." Alex said, ready to engage in some sort of fight or what could maybe stop these templars. Culled looked around then at Alex and gave a nod. 

"The trebuchet's, it will slow down the army." He said and Alex nodded in reply and began moving already. Clara looked after him nervous but he was not about to bring her with him, he still needed people to help Cullen to gather out the people to safety. 

"Don't you dare get hurt Alex!" Clara called after him and he nodded and waved once to show he had heard her.

"Me? Never. Stay alive you too." He replied and she nodded and went to work to help Cullen to get everyone unfit to fight to the chantry. 

Alex, Dorian, Bull and Cassandra made quick work of the trebuchet's, both of them, and it really looked like they had managed  to slow the army of red templars down. But a loud roar tore the victorious shouts into tiny shreds of fear as a dragon soared in the sky, not just a dragon, a dragon that looked like an archdemon no less. There was no way that they could fight an archdemon. They were no grey wardens, there was no where the essence of the old god could actually go if they even managed to slay it, which was most unlikely to begin with. 

They were forced into a retreat to the village, aiming for the chantry. They saved who they could on the way but most of the people in Haven had already retreated to the chantry. Many had died under the swords of the red templars or in flames. As they reached the chantry and Alex looked around in panic, he needed to know Clara was safe. A flurry of long dark brown hair hugged him and he hugged her back and took a deep breath calming breathing in her hair and held her close. She had a nasty gnash over her left eye but other than that she seemed fine. It would be a contant reminder of Haven falling into this but at least she was alive.

"Herald! You are alive!" Cullen exclaimed as he came over to them and Alex gently let go of Clara. "That blasted dragon stole back whatever time you bought us!" Cullen said in frustration and made a hand gesture. There was nowhere they could go, they were trapped like rats in a nest here. Haven was not built to withstand a templar army or a dragon.

Cole was sitting crouched down helping chancellor Roderick who seemed to be in a very bad state. Cole had said that he was dying, he had tried to help getting people to safety and ended up taken a blow by a sword. Alex was sorry to see him die, how much pain he had been to them, threatened to cast him in iron and other such things, he had only done what he thought was best for the people in a desperate time. Alex knew that, so he was very sorry for the chancellor. 

"I have seen an archdemon, it was in the fade. But it looked like that." Cole said in his odd ways and Alex wondered briefly what he were, he did not speak really like a person, it was strange to listen too but interesting.

"I don't care what it looks like. It cut a path for that army! They'll kill everyone in Haven." Cullen said loudly. He clearly didn't give rats ass about what the dragon looked like, he just tried to keep people safe, then he could worry what he kept people safe from.

"The elder one don't care about the village, they just want you." Cole said as if it was obvious. Alex glanced at Clara that were holding a piece of blooded cloth to her injury.  

"If it save all these people,he can have me." Alex said suddenly determined, what was one life if they could save so many people with it?

"No!" Clara snapped annoyed.

"Not in question at all!" Dorian said protesting. It warmed Alex to hear, they cared about him and it was really nice that someone cared for him so deeply. He doubted his parents even would if they were here. He was a failure and a disappointment to them anyway.

"It won't, he just want you dead but he will crush them anyway. Kill them all. I don't like him." Cole said and Alex frowned, so much for that grand idea, this elder one was sick and twisted, why would he kill everyone if he got what he wanted? Alex hated him. 

"You don't like..." Cullen sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is no tactics to make this survivable. But with the remaining trebuchet we can create a avalanche." He said and he sounded tired. Alex chewed his lower lip nervously, he did not like when the Commander sounded broken, he did not like it at all. It felt as if all was lost when he did, and his words did not help. Alex knew a bit or two and creating an avalanche would surely bury them all under snow, there would be no survivors.

"We would bury Haven." Alex said slowly and looked at Cullen, was this really what the commander had in plan? To bury them all in snow and hope they brought their enemies with them? 

"We are dying. At least we get to choose how. Not many are given that choice." Cullen said with a sigh and Alex looked down in defeat. He just wished people could leave, he hated the thought of so much death... He didn't want to die himself of course, but he would prefer to be the only one dying if it saved everyone else the pain of dying, by the hand of an army or crushed under snow, freezing and starving to death.

"Yes that.." Alex looked at Cole and arched a brow what now? "Chancellor Roderick has something to say." The young man said. and Alex turned his attention to the chancellor and took a step forwards to hear him properly.

"There is a path. It was mere chance.... You only know it if you have done the summer pilgrimage as I. She must have shown it. Andraste must have shown it." The old man said and Alex stepped another step closer and leaned down on a knee listening and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked gentle. Alex felt hope spark in him again, there was another way out? That meant people could leave, get to safety. They would need a distraction. To keep this elder one from using his dragon on the Chantry building of course but honestly he would be that distraction without second thought, he could fire off that trebuchet when they were far away enough and flood the place with snow, he was quick agile and knew how to fall right not to get hurt.

"With so many dead in the conclave, to be the last to know it. If this simple memory could save us. This could be more than mere accident. You could be more." Roderick said and Alex took his hand and smiled at him and gave a nod then slowly stood up and looked at Cullen.

"What about that Cullen?" 

"We could..." He said and nodded "If we have time enough befo-" He cut himself off when Alex glanced down and gave the tiniest of nods and then looked back into the commanders eyes. "...What of your escape?" He asked and Alex just shook his head then slowly began walking to the door. down and away. "I see... Maybe you surprise it, find a way to get away." Cullen said trying to sound hopeful. 

"No! Alex! You can't!" Clara said with wide eyes and she looked like she would march right over and grab him but Cullen put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Alexander..." She said with tears in her eyes and Alex smiled slightly, it wasn't too bad, he'd die. A lot of people died, he should do like Felix, accept it, then it was not as bad really.

"I quite agree! Who would tell me how incredibly handsome I am?" Dorian said to mask his worry but it did not quite get all the way, his voice still had that worry in it. Alex even gave up a small chuckle as he stood by the door. 

"You are always incredible handsome Dorian, you don't need anyone telling you that." he said gentle and looked at Clara. "You know I'm the best runner, I'll figure something out, use my skills to get out in one piece." He said bravely, he had no shimmer of hope he would actually come out of this alive but for her he could pretend that he did. "Drag them out of here if you have to, send a signal when you're far enough." He said to Cullen then smiled "Clara likes you, that's why she keep hanging around you."

He said then walked out before there was any further protests. Out to the cool air and most likely certain death... He took his daggers and began running to the trebuchet.


	22. Who doesn't love snow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets with the elder one, and hates snow.

For the end of his days, _that rather looked like they were coming very soon,_  Alex would never be able to explain how he managed to survive from the chantry to the trebuchet. How he actually stayed alive while winding it up and aimed it to the right direction. He knew he had used a lot of speed and his daggers vigorously but other than that he was not sure entirely sure how it had been done, maybe Varric could make up some incredible tale about it some time. 

He had managed to lock the trebuchet on place aimed at the mountain behind Haven. What he needed now was the signal from Cullen and time for that to be possible. However this elder one was not about to give him that time it seemed as the dragon screeched in the sky aiming down towards him and a sparkling red power of magic and fire exploded by him pushing him back a couple of meters to the ground. He quickly bent his body to follow the impact, he was eternally joyous he had learned how to fall and move not to break anything or get internal injuries when tossed around like a glove.

He gave up a groan where he laid on his back on the hard, cold ground, his vision was blurred as he tired to focused on the sky to get his wits back. When he saw movement however he slowly turned his head to the left where the movement came from. There was someone, something tall moving towards him. Alexander gave a wild guess on that this was the elder one. The surroundings slowly became more clear and so did the stranger that simply walked through flames as if it was nothing. He was tall, slim, fingers looked like sharp claws, It was painfully clear that this was no human. Alex forced himself up slowly, nothing in his body felt broken, that was a good sign. The figure advanced closer and Alex gasped backing a step, he knew who this was, he had seen him before. It was Corypheus, the darkspawn magister that Hawke had fought and killed. He looked different, red lyrium etched, or perhaps growing from his skin and armor. It was one thing to see Corypheus through a game and to see him for real, for real he looked even worse.

Alex began backing slowly, fighting not to fall over his own feet or any rock on the ground. This was not supposed to be possible, not even in this crazy world. How could it? Corypheus was dead, defeated by Hawke, Alex was sure of it. He had been killed and the body had been left on the ground. Alex was about to turn on his heels and run, there was nothing he could do about an ancient darkspawn magister who had breached the golden city and created the blight. But the archdemon or if it was just a dragon blocked his path of escape, screeching loudly advancing on Alex, breaking his chain of thought by the fact that he most likely would be dragon food very soon.

"Enough!" Corypheus snapped and a red force of magic pulsed through the air, stopped the dragon from eating him. "Pretender!" This was clearly addressed to Alex and Alex let his eyes away from the dragon and turn to the magister. "You toy with forces you do not understand, no more." He said with a deep atrocious voice full of deep spine chilling hate and malice. Alexanders hair stood on ends as he heard it, his body standing there, rigid like a trapped rabbit between two evils worse that he had ever encountered before.

"What do you want? Tell me Corypheus, is this on behalf of Dumat?" Alex heard himself snap curtly. "The silent god was slain! What do you gain from this?" He demanded to know, hiding his fear behind short words and anger, probably very poorly since he was scared out of his head. He did not seem to have gained any kind of reaction on knowing his name because the darkspawn simply acted as if nothing.

"Mortals beg for truths they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was." He replied with that voice, it felt like it was a violation of nature, as if he was so wrong and so far from the path that his very voice was corruption seeping through his words. "Know what you have pretended to be, know the will that is Corypheus" He said hard and Alex frowned, he was not getting any answers out of this thing whatsoever. "You will kneel." Alex was not sure if to laugh or cry, there was no way he would kneel for this creature.

"You did not answer me! I know your name already! What do you want!" Alex tried to sound demanding but he was fairly sure it came out as desperate. He wished he could sound brave but fer was eating him from the inside. 

"I am here for the anchor, I will have what I came for." He said as he pulled out something round, a orb with a swirling pattern reminding Alex of a fingerprint, Alex wondered what it was for. Before he had time to wonder for very long a gasp was pulled out of him of shock and pain when it was activated, sparkling and cracking of red magic, like his own but red and corrupted.

The same time the orb crackled awake, his hand felt like someone had caught it with a net of power and were now pulling, pressing and crushing. An excruciating raw pain surged through his hand, followed up over his wrist. I was not just the usual scar over his palm that pained him but his entire hand left arm were hurting, crackling sparkling, lines of greens making it look as if his hand were tearing apart by a green force that fought to get out of him, bursting through his skin.

In a try of defense Alex grabbed his left wrist with the right hand, tried to break the compulsion of it by will, force the pain to stop before it devoured his entire body the way it was crawling, slowly spreading. "It is your fault herald. You interrupted a ritual years in planning and instead of dying, you stole it's purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." Corypheus went on somewhere that sounded distant from Alex pain.

Alexander was therefor only half listening, the pain rushing his body and his brain was turned into nothing but a clammed up place of pain and trying to force out thinking, trying to comprehend what was being said at the same time as he was trying to force the mark on his hand to stop. Corypheus made a movement with his hand, a flicker of his wrist and Alex's own hand was entwined with the red of the other's magic. It was as if the red tried to corrupt the green bright light taht usually were there. Alex fell to his knees and elbows, pressed his palm to the ground forcibly to cool it down in the cool dirt. He heard the dragon screech, heard Corypheus say something but Alex barely could understand it since he had focused entirely on his hand. 

"What is this thing meant to do!" He growled between gritted teeth and tried hard to hear if Corypheus had anything useful to say to him this time. The pain was up in his shoulder by now and the green was crackling up over his lower arm, fighting the red power.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none, for you the certainty that I would always come for it." Corypheus replied as he were walking towards Alex, though at this point dying was not too bad, as long as the pain stopped. Corypheus grabbed to his wrist, yanked him up from the ground holding him from the ground. He yelped and kicked with his feet as he was pulled up, some of the pain had stopped as he had been pulled up, there was no red magic sparkling around his hand, the pain had decreased so much that Alex could see straight again, hear what was being said.

"I once breached the fade in the name of another. To serve the old gods of the empire in person." While he spoke he was looking at Alex hand, not Alexander. It was clear what was the target here. Alex didn't have much other choice than just hanging like this. "I found only chaos and corruption, dead whisperes. For a thousand years I was confused. No more, I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with the Tevinter, to correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty." And by that he threw Alex towards the trebuchet with force.

Alexander would probably have broken ribs if he had not had just enough wit left in him to follow the motion in the air so the impact did not take too hard to his body. Of course the way he hit the hard wood and metal he knew if he survived this he would have huge bruises all over his body, that was a big _if_. The pain in his hand was faded and bearable, it allowed Alex his ability to think again, taking a deep needed gulp of air and blinking looked around him for anything to save him. What he saw saw was a sword, he quickly began counting out how much he would have to move to get to it.

"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." Alex crawled for the sword, grabbed it with his right hand before stumbling  up on his legs again, taking support by the wooden structure behind him taking a stance. "So be it! I shall find another way, to give this nation the world and god it requires." Alex had stopped listening. A smile had spread on his lips, the sign, Cullen's sign that they were safely out of the way of the snow flew red on the sky like a beacon of hope. "For you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival, you must die." 

"You can't just name yourself god. I sure won't be voting for you!" Alex said loudly before he kicked the winch, shooting off the trebuchet and for a second watched it fly, as it hit the mountainside creating an avalanche destined to bury them all together, Alex ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was running, there was no good way out of this, he ran on pure survival instinct. Away was for the moment good enough. But the when the snow was alarmingly close to the place he was running he jumped and fell to a shaft, hitting beams of wooden structure and everything went dark around him as he blacked out

**

When he woke up again he was cold, the ground felt colder than ice and the air was biting his skin in a cruel way. Cold, body and aching all over. As he opened his eyes, he found he really did lay on his back staring up in the roof, stones covered in a fine layer of ice, or ice graciously shaping spikes ready to spike someone to death he was sure. Alexander came to the conclusion that he had fallen into some sort of shaft. Around him the rocks were all covered by either ice of a fine layer of snow.  

He laid there for a while before even thinking of moving, his body was for the moment feeling numb but to be honest he knew the second he started moving he would be back in utter pain. Only when the cold was getting threatening cold he slowly started to move, first a hand, then another, his arms, a foot his leg. Slowly looking to see if anything was broken, it wasn't he seemed to just be cold and bruised, in utter pain of course but nothing broken, all except his left arm, he was not sure how to describe the pain in it right now. He slowly stood up and looked around, he must have fallen into some sort of under ground tunneling underneath Haven because there was a built stone arch leading out and away to a tunnel, it was built and not just accidentally there, someone had put effort to it a very long time ago. 

"Well, it is a good as way as any." He muttered to himself as he slowly began walking, he couldn't move very fast, his legs were screaming protesting at all over moving. He wrapped his left arm over his chest,  what hurt the most and he was not sure what to do with it. If he had to explain it he would say it didn't feel broken, all bone in it seemed to be intact in there, but it felt like if he had entirely shattered the whole arm, crushed it into oblivion but not visibly. With silent and slow steps he walked out the path. He pulled his jacket a little tighter around him with his healthy hand to keep any body heat inside the jacket. 

He was not sure how long he walked the paths, time simply seemed nonexistent or maybe eternal, either it was hours or minutes until he saw how it opened up to what he guessed was outside and he tried to quicken up the pace. He was ambushed by despair demons and was just to pull his daggers when he instead lifted up his hand over his head, creating a tiny rift, but one that only worked one way, sucking the demons up to it in green pulses of energy. He groaned loudly as he pulled his hand back to his chest, trying to protect it from the pain. The tiny green rift closed on it's own and Alex just stared where it had been. That was something new, maybe Corypheus had opened something when he did what he did to Alexander's mark, he would have to ask Solas if he could find the apostate again.

He quietly kept on walking until he got out of the tunnels. Looking around didn't precisely give him much, all he could see were snow. Snow, snow and more snow... no Haven, no people, no landmarks. However in the distance he thought he saw a fire, a very far distance and he began walking towards it. Always keeping his healthy hand up to cover his eyes as he tried hard to keep walking in a straight line. 

The snow was merciless, tearing his skin, whipping his face and cooled down his already cold body to a dangerous low temperature. He wished he had had his boots on him, he was happy about the new leather coat that undoubtedly was warmer than the assassins robes but his feet... He was quite sure he had lost his them and they had to be cut off later.

He walked for what felt like forever before trees showed up around him, giving him a little support against the wind. he saw a fireplace and quickened his pace, trudged over to it shivering trying to find heat but it was long abandoned. He cursed loudly, wished he would have matches and firewood. There was no idea to just stand there and glare at the dead fireplace. So he kept on his slow journey through the snow. The only company he had was the howling of the wind and unpleasantly by wolves... He really hoped he had not just survived Corypheus and an avalanche just to be wolf food. That would entirely suck...

"Survived the first ever Darkspawn magister, but died eaten by wolves. Yippie" he muttered and chuckled dark to himself. His lungs were even aching by the cold whipping wind, making it hard to breath properly. 

Another hour, maybe two went and the wind had died down, the trees grew sparser as mountains was covering from both sides. Another fireplace... He was walking even slower now, only continuing to walk by the thought of anyone maybe being out there. It was ambers in the fireplace, that meant recent! He felt like curling up to the tiny little source of heat, but whoever had made a fire here could not be far away. Maybe he could borrow a blanket or the person had more fire set up. 

He kept trudging through the deep snow, next step heavier than the last, soon it would be too much. He actually almost began crying when a familiar voice was heard and he fell to his knees in the snow. Vision dim and head spinning, lungs hurting and body aching. 

"There! It's him!" It was Commander Cullen, the glorious lion man. Alex bet he was warm, maybe he would have a jacket to borrow.

"Alex!" Clara's voice. He had never been so happy to hear her voice... 

Someone flung down in front of him on knees, pulling him in a hug and he leaned into the heat radiating from the other body, closing his eyes. He was done he couldn't move anymore, maybe he didn't need to move anymore, he didn't have time to think any more before it all went black again.


	23. The inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex becomes the inquisitor. Then he deals with the fact that Dorian has been avoiding him ever since Haven was destroyed.

Camping out in the snow with everyone still alive from Haven was less than peaceful, The cold was still biting and they had injured or sick people with them. Many died as they traveled as there was nothing anyone could do for them to heal them without herbs supplies and other necessities. The mages could get them water by ice and fire spells. Solas had told Alex of a place,  ready to hold an army, ready to be their cover, their base of operation, it was a fortress named Skyhold. 

The day they saw it Alex had simply smiled, he understood the name of the fortress the snow between the two mountains made it almost look as if it was built in the sky. At a second look, a bit closer the fortress was a rather run down, roofs and walls needed mending and he was quite sure the interior would need some care as well, but he was fairly sure Josie would be able to get some carpenters to fix it all up in no time. The walls seemed to stand firm and ready to protect the people inside it. They worked for days clearing out living quarters and barracks and places to put wounded.

"Can I have a word?" Cassandra asked on the third day in, as Alex helped moving things around to clear out the stables. He had barely even seen Dorian as they got there and whenever he did see the mage, Dorian were quick on adverting his eyes and just move on with whatever he did quickly removing himself out of the situation. Alexander didn't have a clue what to make of that more than that it hurt in his heart every time Dorian looked away and felt guilty over what he possibly would have done to make Dorian upset with him.

"Of course." He said and walked to the seeker happy about the distraction of his own thoughts and of Dorian. He still had his inquisition armor on him since they were very comfortable and if there was an attack he'd be armed and ready, not that it seemed they'd be attacked here though. He followed Cassandra loyally as she began moving over the courtyard, focusing to her voice and words as she gave him a small report it seemed.

"They arrive daily from every settlement. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word have reached these people it will have reached the elder one, we have the walls to put up a fight here. But this war is far greater than we anticipated." She said as they walked up the stairs to the upper courtyard, the fort was a lower courtyard where stables and merchants had their housings, then the upper courtyard where Cullen had some of the inquisitions new recruits training. "But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." Alex followed her up the stairs before stopping as she spoke about Corypheus, glancing down at his hand. It was a spell gone wrong, he knew that.

"The anchor on my hand, there is nothing holy about it, it is a spell gone wrong and he wanted it back. It now is useless to him and he want me dead." Alexander said simple, it was easier now that he knew what it was to talk about it. He was utterly tired to be called herald of Andraste... Honestly, he always played as Dalish elf when he could and he believed their gods more than he believed in the Maker. He was not even sure why.

"The anchor let you stand up against the threat but it is not what brought you here. The choices and decisions were your own, they allowed us to heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creatures rival because of what you did." Cassandra said as they began walking up the steps to the main building, Alex followed just a few steps behind. As they walked up to the little platform Alex saw Leliana hold a big sword. For a moment his minds wildly hoped they didn't plan on execute him or something with it. "We all know this. The inquisition requires a leader. The one who have already been leading it." She said as they stood on the platform all three of them together.

Alex looked at the people that had gathered in the lower courtyard, stopped what they had been doing and were now looking up on them. Alexander suddenly felt like he was very much in center of things and his first impulse was to run away. It was overwhelming if he was to be perfectly honest, he never used to stand in the focus unless it was for his art of parkour... He also was an elf now, he could not understand why they wanted him as a leader. He was an elf, not even from this world...

"Cassandra... I'm not even human, not even actually from here." He said slowly to her his eyes slightly widened at the thought, he had never even ruled over anything more than perhaps his own apartment he supposed, hell he hadn't even had animals because he could never keep a plant alive more than a week, now they figured he would make a good leader of the inquisition? Madness.

"And yet you would give your life to ensure the safety of the people. True, I would be terrified handing this power over to anyone, but I believe it is the only way. To them, being an elf shows how far you've risen, how it must have been by Andraste's hand." Cassandra said and motioned for the sword. Alex looked at her and then to Leliana who was looking down. Were they really even considering this?

"Cassandra you know I don't believe." He said and smiled gently, he did not believe, if he believed it would be in the elven gods, they seemed more... well, Alexander had always had a thing about Nordic gods back home and the elven ones seemed quite similar, so he was ready to believe more in them. The things was that the maker seemed to simply have done everything in a godly way. The elven gods seemed to be mere people who figured out new things, Sylase and June, crafting and fire, Fen'Harel, the trickster, Andruil huntress. So on and so on, those were easier to believe in because they sounded like elves who happened to be immortal, maybe mages.

"What it means to you, how you lead us: That is for you alone to determine." Cassandra said to that while Leliana gave a small encouraging smile and Alex slowly reached over to the sword. He could give them all he had, try to lead them, hopefully, he would do a good enough try for it not to end in disaster and less chaos than what is was right now in Thedas. 

When he took the sword it felt heavy in his hand. He slowly looked over it's magnificence in the gleaming sun, the ornaments upon it were dragons. He smiled slightly, it was nothing he would ever wield in a battle but it was a sword of power and it was very beautiful. For a second or two he wondered if his parents would be proud. Yet again, he was sort of dating Dorian now, they would probably have disowned him or something. It was a pang of hurt thinking of that, it also hurt that he could not see Dorian anywhere around. Not that Dorian was not there, he stood leaned to a slightly more hidden spot and smiled proudly over Alex but remained out of the elf's sight.

"I will lead us against the threat of Corypheus, I am an elf who stand for the inquisition, we are for all, we are to protect those who cannot on their own." He said and looked at Cassandra then smiled and looked out to the people holding the sword up slightly. Clara was grinning widely and that made him feel much better. Whatever happening, she would always remain at his side.

"Wherever you lead us" Cassandra said calmly, clearly she believed in him too, she even smiled slightly then moved over to the edge and called out getting replies from Josephine, then Cullen then cheering from the people and Alex smiled slightly. He would try not to disappoint the people and he would work hard to get peace back to Thedas. 

**

About a week after they had arrived to Skyhold things had been put a bit more into order, the area was now livable. Dorian was still avoiding him however, the treatment was going on Alexander's nerves. Sure there had been a lot for him to do around the place too, he had not had a calm time to himself ever sense they got there, speaking to people, finding Cole and found out what he was, they had gone after a grey warden named Blackwall, and a bunch of other trivial tasks. The only time he had free he had spent speaking a lot with Krem, every time he thought about going to speak to Dorian he chickened out. Speaking to Clara wouldn't cut it either, she would just push him to speak to Dorian.

He just really missed Dorian, they had slept in Alexanders bed together ever since that night when they were in Alex's apartment. Now they suddenly they had parted rooms, not that Alex minded that! He did enjoy his own space, he just wished he had the option to at nights sneak to Dorian and just sleep beside the mage and feel his heart under his ear when he rested his head against Dorian's chest. Wake up with the sun in his face and Dorian point out he was a hopeless drooler but that he adored him anyhow.

He knew Dorian had a new favorite spot in the library. The only problem was that every time Alex began walking towards the stairs he chickened out, took a right and headed to Cullen's office instead, running out of excuses to be there. What was he supposed to say to Dorian anyway? _You are avoiding me and it is tearing a void in my chest_. Today he had decided, as so many other days, that he was going to take the courage to go and speak to him. Only today he was blocked by Clara from changing direction to Cullen's office. So he now quietly sauntered over to leave some research material off by the table, then slowly walked over to Dorian chewing his bottom lip and tried to causally lean to a bookcase as he looked at Dorian. 

"So... nice day for a day yeah?" Alex asked and just after realized how utterly stupid that sounded, by the gods or whatever, he had turned into awkward Avelline mode... He blushed profoundly, stared at Dorian in pure horror. Dorian looked up with a smile, it was a strained smile, an awkward one but not entirely without amusement over Alex fumbling of words. 

"Ah yes, I do enjoy that it is daytime. Though I must say, reading works perfectly during the hours of night too, though this library of yours does not contain too many lovely titles." He said thoughtfully turning his gaze back at the bookshelf as if he was scanning  for new books in it. Alex relaxed just the slightest, at least Dorian had not pointed out he sounded like a idiot, but it was still tense and awkward between them and Alex hated it, he really wished he could just retreat. 

"Uh? I've not had time to look at the books." Alex admitted and it was true, he had been busy with inquisition things all week, one night he could have gone here but he drank with Bull and the chargers instead. "Didn't you bring those from Tevinter?" He asked suddenly remembering all the books Dorian had purchased, half of them up in his bag in his room.

"No I... lost that bag." Dorian said and sighed deeply. Alex smiled just slightly, he knew that Dorian really loved those books, he had even said  _I am saving them from the harsh treatment of time Alex!_ When Alex and Dorian had been stuck in time. Alex almost missed it, at least then Dorian had smiled at him and been flirtatious with him.

"Clara saved my bag, I have some of your books in it..." Alex said and backed a step ready to retrieve them, maybe send someone else to give them to Dorian. "I'll... uhm. Go and get them for you." He said and lowered his head and turned around to take the escape, he had almost made it to the stairs before Dorian spoke up. 

"Wait! Alexander.. I can't handle this! It might just be me but this! Between us whatever is going on, it's worse than if you would stand in the middle of a party in Tevinter and suddenly loose your pants in a spell gone wrong!" The mage exclaimed and waved around his hands. Alex arched his brows and looked at Dorian, he was right, it was awkward and Alex barely knew what to do of things like this. But the thing that was awkward was the way Dorian completely avoided him!

"Well, you could stop avoiding me Dorian and maybe it wouldn't be awkward." Alex said annoyed crossed his arms tighter over his chest "I don't even understand what I did wrong." Alex said honest, he couldn't even begin to understand, ever since the fall off Haven Dorian had been distant, he hadn't even checked up on him when he had woken up from almost being dead.

"I am avoiding you so it won't be awkward." Dorian said and made a hand gesture, saying it as if it was final. "Ever sense you almost died..." Dorian frowned and was actually at loss for words. Alexander however was not having that this discussion was over yet.

"You could have shown that you cared even the slightest when your boyfriend turned up half dead by a crazy magister darkspawn." Alex said annoyed, uncrossed his arms and moved his hands following in his annoyance. "Both Solas and Clara was there, Blazes! Mother Giselle even spoke to me when I came back to it!" Alex ranted on upset and began pacing, trying to collect himself.

"I do care! I care you could have... Wait, what did you say?" Dorian had began in a rant as well but stopped himself blinking looking at Alex. Alex stopped his pacing and blushed from the tip of his ear down to his neck, had he really just called Dorian his boyfriend? What would the mage think now? That Alexander was a clingy annoying elf?

"I.. uh" He coughed awkwardly, worried his lower lip as he crossed his arms again protective. "I didn't... mean... I just.." He felt his ears burning even more and he wished he could sink through the floor down to the level below them or maybe through the earth. "That was not the point I was making!" He finally huffed but didn't dare give Dorian more than a small glance.

"You... Say it again?" Dorian asked with a smug smile on his lips and almost eagerness in his voice. Alexander huffed, they were arguing here! As to why Dorian had not even asked how he was feeling after being attacked by a archdemon, a magister and buried Haven in snow, then walked for hours in biting cold and nearly died several times over.

"No. Dorian... Dorian what are you... Dorian!" The last call of the mage's name had been called out loud with a slight laugh in the tone as Dorian had pushed Alex gently to a bookshelf, leaned in and claimed his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Alex melted into it, it was a kiss saying all they could not say, Dorian saying that he was sorry was in this kiss and Alex saying that he was sorry too by it. Like it or not, he was not given a choice in this, his body choose for him and he knew he would always get back together with Dorian, no matter what happened between them. 

"I know I should.. That I should have gone to you. But then I would be forced to face the possibility of you not surviving." He said and kissed him again, this time with need as if to make sure Alex was still there. In return the elf wrapped his arms around Dorian's shoulders. "The possibility of you not... being in this world.. Selfish, I suppose, not being able to even imagine it." Dorian said quietly leaning his forehead to Alex's. Suddenly Alex got it, Dorian was clearly not used of having people stay, and here he had been forced to watch Alex walk into almost certain death...

"Dorian... It's not selfish." Alex said softly and held his arms behind Dorian's neck while the mage had his own on Alex's hips. "I did not understand why you avoided me... I thought you had regretted what you and I have." He mumbled quietly and looked away from Dorian's stormy grey eyes. 

"I will never regret what we have... Amatus" he said gently and put a careful kiss to Alexanders lips pulling him slightly closer and let their foreheads rest together. Alex closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was his Dorian. This stupid mage... They seemed to unknowingly have given each other their hearts and were now frightened to have them broken. 

"I think I like that word" Alex said quietly and smiled fondly and stroke one hand through Dorian's hair and fixed it slightly in the process. 

"I do as well, I have simply not used it before." Dorian said gentle and careful with closed eyes. He opened them again and locked his eyes with Alex's own and for a moment they just were lost in each others eyes. "But... this is nothing that will change with me... I don't know how to-" Alex cut him off with a kiss and then smiled as he pulled back and nodded just the tiniest. 

"Then I will adjust to that. Now I was just... frightened you did not want me any longer." he said with a calm smile and a deep sigh. He did not need Dorian doting over him when he was injured, as long as he knew that Dorian actually cared in there but did not want to see him while he was injured Alex was fine with Dorian pulling away at those times.

"Me? Not wanting you? You, who is enthralling, captivating, delightful, divine, exquisite-" He kept on saying a lot of more words and began trailing little kisses over his cheek, neck and ear after each and every word and Alex were grinning like an idiot for the attention. The weight he had on him just flew away, Dorian made everything fine again.

After a while Dorian chuckled and pulled back. Deciding he better stop before people would take him for a hopeless romantic and Alex snickered and promised he wouldn't tell anyone and that there'd be wine if he joined him in his bedroom tonight. Dorian chuckled, gracefully accepted the offer before Alex headed off to do his inquisitor daily inquisitor business.


	24. Walls were made to be climbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex climbs a wall and two familiar faces shows up in Skyhold.

"No way!" 

"Come on, how much do you bet? Ten silvers?"

"Alex no! You'll break your neck." 

"Come on Clara, when did I ever fall?" 

The two were standing in the upper courtyard looking up at Skyhold castle and Vivienne's balcony. Alex had his arms crossed and were grinning widely over the thought of how to climb the wall in best possible way. This conversation had begun with Alexander simply saying that he bet that he could climb up the wall and give Vivienne a flower without using any help from stairs. It had been a joke at first but now it was nearly a matter of pride. They stood silently for a while observing the wall. Alex were listening to the clanging from the swords of Cullen's recruits where they were training behind their backs.

Alex easily could hear the commanders steps as he walked over to the two of them. Before he came to Thedas Alex had thought he had fairly good hearing but after he realized he had missed over half of all the sounds around him. His pointy ears seemed to take in everything, so of course he could hear the commanders steps even if Clara clearly hadn't or she would have fixed a small smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"What are you two doing?"

Was the question from Cullen as he joined them looking up at the building and Alex turned his head to look at Cullen and smiled slightly. Clara quickly straightened up some. Ever since Alex had said that she liked him they both seemed to try to puff up more impressive whenever they were close to each other, awkwardly avoiding the subject.

"Oh just a little bet." Alex gladly told him and looked back up at the wall.

"Is it the one of, how long do you think Skyhold will hold if an arch demon appear?" Cullen asked curiously, Alex hadn't even known that was a bet flying around Skyhold. It was a shame how many things you missed among the people of this place when you were leader. Alex loved silly things like that.

"There is one of those?" Alex asked with a laughter, he wondered what more crazy bets there was out there. He wondered if any of them was about him... It was really strange that so many people knew who he was and saw him like someone very important, as if he had all the answers while Alex himself had trouble choosing what socks to use in the morning, when he still used socks. He preferred the wrappers now, keeping his toes and heel poking out feeling the ground under him. 

"There is, I said several days." Clara said with a shy smile as she glanced at Cullen. Alex smiled slightly, he wondered when they'd just brave up and kiss already. It was clear they like each other.

"Well this bet  is if I can get Vivienne a flower on the balcony without using any stairs." Alex said cheery inviting Cullen into the little bet. He could do with some relaxing, too much work was not good for anyone. Alex had sort of made that his mission. To distract everyone a little from their hard work at least once a week, just giving them enough distraction to make them smile some.

"What will you do? send a bird?" Cullen asked and the amusement was hard to miss.

"Oh good idea" Alex said and laughed "But no, just me, finding a way up to that balcony, are you in Commander?" He asked grinning at Cullen and Clara then turned his gaze back up at the wall. He had found a possible route, well, this structure was full of places to hook your fingers too to pull yourself up if you really knew what to look for.

"Fifteen silvers says you can't." Cullen stated with a smile. Clara groaned loudly over Cullen encouraging this game and Alex also knew she would be in now that Cullen was in.

"FINE ten that you can't either and you'll die probably." She said as she dramatically crossed her arms and huffed loudly to show she was not actually supporting this at all. Alex just grinned, he knew she would have done the same if she had known how. Anyone would have done the same, this place just was made for climbing the walls.

"What'we betting on?" The Iron Bull asked from behind them.

"That i can get Vivienne a flower without using any stairs, no using of animals and no calling Vivienne down, I have to stand at the balcony." Alex informed gladly

The Bull had been practicing shield work with Krem but both now stood there curious as to why they were staring at the wall. Clara had jumped startled again as she hadn't heard the huge Qunari and the soldier approach them, if they had startled Cullen the commander did not show it. Alex had just easily heard when they stopped working their sparring and the steps over.

Krem laughed, simply shook his head and said "I won't take that bet, I know you'll be able to do it." Krem had spoken a lot with Alex and knew how good he was at climbing, there was no way he would loose money by betting against it.

The Iron Bull stood watching the wall in silence, trying to figure out how with his fancy ben-hassrath knowledge. He did not look entirely convinced but he knew very well that Krem and Alex often spoke and that they had got to know each other quite well.

"I trust that you can do it too." Bull finally decided with a nod.

They stood there for a while longer, everyone in silence, just staring up at the wall. Alexander was carefully counting out how to get up there without tripping over and fall. The others simply waiting for Alex to give it a try. Alex leaned down and picked a flower from the ground and put it in his mouth, hoping it was not poisonous or anything like that.

"Just how do you intend-"

Cullen was cut off as Alexander made a quick run towards the rocky side and nimble fingers and free toes began climbing. Every finger like a fish hook. He reminded himself as he quick and easy, agile like a cat began ascending the castle wall, grabbing every little edge he could reach. He found that climbing without shoes did make things easier. Cullen just stared dumbfounded up at him from the ground, neither one on the ground had seen anything like it except for Clara. Within a very short time there was a crowd of soldiers and other people of Skyhold that were all staring at the quite impossible feat that the inquisitor was conducting up on the wall. 

"What are you all... By Andraste's ass, if he falls I am not the one telling sparkler his love died." Varric said as he realized what was going on out there. Whatever reason he had walked out was lost.

The dwarf shook his head, looking up at Alex who was almost half way to Vivienne's balcony. Far up enough to break just about everything if he fell now. Of course it was also then Alex made a miscalculation and missed a rock, lost his footing and gasped as  he almost fell but in the last moment managed to grasp another crevasse and find stable footing again. Clara yelped and grabbed hard to Cullen's arm and put her face to his shoulder so she wouldn't have to see her best friend fall to his possible death.

"Please tell me he didn't fall." She asked muffled agains Cullen's shoulder refusing to look. The Commander gently wrapped his arm supportive around her and had anyone been able to see Clara's face they would see a shy smile and a blush tinting her cheeks over how Cullen had wrapped his arm around her. 

"No, he found footing again, I have no idea how though." The commander said sounding amazed by what he saw, not moving his eyes away from him. Probably thinking about just how useful it would be if that talent was taught out to the inquisition.

Alex was quietly focusing on the task at hand instead of listening to what was happening on the ground. He heaved himself up to Vivienne's balcony and smiled at the mage bowed and gave the flower to the surprised mage. She hid her surprise well, just the slight of it was showing but Alex had seen it. He smiled a loop sided wide smile at her.

"M'lady." He said with a little laugh as he handed her the flower. Then he turned to the edge of the reeling and waved to the people down on the ground with a shit eating grin, he had really needed that little exercise. Then passed Vivienne gladly and walked back down using the stairs and met them all in the main hall. 

"How did you learn to do that!" The Bull asked as he grinning widely and Krem chuckled lightly and shook his head amused. He had known Alex _could_  do it, he just hadn't seen it before and it had really been impressive. Cullen and Clara was the only ones not having joined them inside. They were still standing outside close together, none of them feeling for actually leaving the other just yet.  

"You know, I'll have to write something up about that." Varric informed and Alex snorted amused shaking his head. Alexander: The herald of Andraste climbing the walls of Skyhold. What a title. He thought to himself then wondered just what their ambassador would say about that, he doubted she'd approve.

"Oh please don't. I bet Josephine will kill me for actually climbing the walls!" Alex said with wide eyes which only made Varric laugh and shake his head. Alex sighed, he knew all of Skyhold would know within the hour without a doubt.

Alex groaned over the thought and The Iron Bull and Krem simply grinned, wished him luck then left. Alex smiled and looked at Varric who had stayed with him, and asked for a word. Alex nodded and they walked over and sat in the chairs by the fire in Varric's corner of the castle. Alexander weren't entirely sure where Varric had his bedroom because he always saw Varric here. Thinking of it he only knew where Dorian, Clara and Cullen had their bedrooms. Dorian had a smaller one not too far from the library, Clara had ordered up one of the rooms of the battlements, the one on a corner out of people's way and Cullen had a bed over his office The rest of the inner circle, he had no idea about.

"So, I've got this friend. He knows a bit of this and that, he has contacts in the grey wardens and is willing to speak to you. Everyone being so inspirational and all made me remember his address so I wrote a few letters." Alex had to admit he was curious. Varric and 'contacts in the grey warden' could be Anders, Bethany or Carver and honestly if it was Anders... Well, Alexander was pretty sure all hell was about to break loose on the place, Cassandra might just kill both Varric and Anders if that's who it was.

"Can I speak to them?" Alex asked instead and smiled at Varric looking around as if he expected to see anyone nearby, of course there was none other than the usual people in the large hall.

"Ah, yes, he's here actually, well out on the ramparts... I think it is for the best, walking in here could cause a scene." Varric said fidgeting some with his fingers as Alex had noticed him do when he was nervous and not holding Bianca. Alex smiled assuring with a nod. He was not planning on being upset, he was more trying to calm his fanboy feelings that were all over in his body.

"Well, I have nothing better to do, let's go before Josephine come and scold me for being reckless." He suggested with a light laugh. But there was a slight fear in his words because he really didn't doubt that their ambassador would do precisely that. Varric chuckled, clearly relieved, Alex guessed he had expected Alexander's anger for keeping important information from him. But Alex saw no reason to be angry, if Varric hadn't said anything before it could just as well have been his friend who didn't want to be a part of this.

They walked out over the courtyard, Clara and Cullen was no where to be seen but Alex didn't reflect much on it. They easily made their way to the ramparts where a human with dark short hair was watching out over the courtyard and an elf with white hair and white marks on his chin and neck were awaiting them. The elf had a broadsword on his back and his arms crossed over his chest looking at Alexander with a void of emotions. The human had a staff but he also had a wide smile as he turned to look at them. Alex could have squealed again as he had with Alistair over meeting Hawke and Fenris, but this time he was prepared and quickly swallowed the noise down. 

"Alexander, this is Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, and Fenris. Hawke, Broody, this is Alexander, the inquisitor." Varric introduced them.

"But I don't really use that title anymore." The mage said with that heart warming smile. "The champion of Kirkwall title, I am still going by Hawke." He said quickly in a way you do when you say a very bad horrible joke, Alex could see Fenris mentally facepalming over the mage.

"Well I'm just Alex really, it's nice to meet you." Alex said forcing the excitement away. Why was he always alone when he met new people like this? Where was Clara? She would have loved this.

"I saw your little climbing trick. Was it some sort of spell?" Hawke asked curiously as he looked Alex up and down as if he was looking for answers. "Like I don't know, turn yourself part cat maybe? do you think it can be done to turn into a dragon?" Hawke asked slightly excited and Fenris groaned loudly as if this was a reoccurring subject. To be honest Alex was not doubting that Hawke brought it up often.

"Hawke, not this again..." Fenris said complaining and Alex could have swooned right then and there, That voice was just as dark and perfect as it should be. Not that Dorian's voice was not perfect or anything, Dorian could probably read the most dull complicated book he could find and Alex would still never grow bored of listening to his Altus boyfriend. 

"Fenris! She could turn into a dragon! I wanna be a dragon. Imagine how fast we could get from one place to another if I was a dragon." Hawke said in a matter of fact kind of way and Alex grinned amused, listening to the banter, now Hawke  _did_ have a  point, just imagine the things they could do if one of them could turn into a dragon. Alex suddenly remembered Hawke had asked him something. 

"Me? magic? No, it was old fashioned climbing. I've never done any magic. I mean except for the magic in my hand and don't even ask me to explain that, I am just happy as long as it seals up rifts so we won't have an angry hoard of demon on our asses." Alex said and smiled rubbing subconsciously at the left palm with his thumb.

"Huh! Fenris! You should learn that, you could become my burglar accomplice!" Hawke said gladly.

"Hawke. Focus." 

"Ah right." Hawke said with a slight pout but then nodded and turned his attention back to Alex. "I heard you ran into Corypheus. I'm afraid I can't really give you any good information... We killed him last I saw him. I mean, not like we bashed him with something heavy and then left hoping for the best kind of dead, I mean fought him with swords and then dropped a tower over his corpse." Hawke said and frowned shaking his head. "The grey warden held him imprisoned for ages before we was lured in, the only way out was through him so we killed him." Hawke gave a brief explanation but Alex already knew that since he had played the game, so he simply nodded thinking about it for a while before opening his mouth again.

"Is it possible he had turned himself into an old god?" Alex asked as he looked at Hawke and Hawke frowned thinking it over. 

"Archdemons or old gods can pass into closest darkspawn as it die, then simply get's reborn in it, that is why there is a grey warden needed. it passes through the warden and the warden and the old god dies together." Hawke said thoughtfully. Again something Alexander already knew but he pretended he didn't know. Since he was no grey warden it would make no sense if he knew that.

"Larius." Fenris said with a snarl, heavens even snarling sounded sexy... "After we killed Corypheus, he stopped acting as if he was tainted." Fenris said reminding and Hawke blinked thinking back at the event and looked at Fenris. 

"But Larius was a Grey warden, wouldn't Corypheus have died in him?" 

"Not anymore, he was enough Darkspawn so the other darkspawn wouldn't even care about him being there." Fenris said and Hawke made a 'o' shape with his mouth then furrowed his brows and rubbed his forehead.

"This is making my head spin... I don't know much about the grey warden, but I know who can, I have a contact,  Stroud, a grey warden. He is doing some research on his own in Crestwood. I could arrange a meeting." Hawke offered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right now I take anything we can get." Alex said and pulled his hand through his loose blond hair and sighed. All this was making his head spin, he had spoken some with the warden Blackwall but that man didn't seem to have much to say, maybe Stroud would have more to say about the matter. In any case it wouldn't hurt to go and ask.

"Well, Fenris here also happen to be a good warrior and I'm a good mage, we could stick around for a while." Hawke added and Alex eyes went wide, oh he really would like it if Hawke stuck around, just for a while longer, Hawke and Fenris. Alex had just about a billion questions and wanted more time to talk to the two and ask at least some of the questions.

"Really? You'd want that?" Alex asked not being able to hide the surprise or the excitement then he looked at Fenris, Skyhold was full of mages. "uhm..." he looked back at Hawke. "We do have a bunch of mages here though." He said honest, Hawke just chuckled lightly

"Oh don't worry. We don't have any plans on bringing Anders to make another revolution, and Fenris won't kill any of them, I promise." Hawke promised.

Fenris looked tense but gave a single nod as affirmation. Alex wondered if he should mention that one of these mages was from Tevinter... Though Varric probably had already told Hawke that, no idea of saying it twice, so Alex smiled and nodded. He wouldjust make sure that Dorian didn't say anything stupid near Fenris about his marks or anything else that Dorian possibly could remark on.

"Well I'll get Josephine to get you two rooms somewhere. Uh... Varric... could you speak with Josephine? I'll go and speak to Cassandra, I would rather not be scolded for my little stunt earlier..." Alex said with a cute innocent smile as if he had done nothing wrong in his entire life.

"Sounds like a deal to me" Varric said with a laugh and nodded then walked off to speak to Josephine.

"Well, welcome to Skyhold." Alex said with a smile.


	25. Drunken kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian meet with his father, After that they go drinking with their friends. Just a little fluff really, soon they will head off to meet with Stroud.

Alex was slowly walking up the stairs to the library, he was a bit hesitant in his steps as he was again looking over the letter in his hand. Usually he'd never read other peoples mail, it was really a violation against the personal space according to him. Of course, this letter was not actually addressed to Dorian but to mother Giselle, both Giselle and Leliana had read it, but Alex felt a little bit guilty for having read it through. But there was no way he would trick Dorian into coming with him to see this person. No, this was Dorian's choice if he wanted to go or not.

He saw the Altus browsing the books in the bookshelf just by his usual niche, just the other day Dorian had got another letter concerning Felix. He had gone back to Tevinter, told the Magisterium about Alex and the inquisition, had got people talking. However the blight had caught up with him, he had died at last. As Alex looked at the letter again he sighed, he knew Dorian had left Tevinter because of the argue he had had with his parents, they  had tried to change him when he had refused to play pretend, Alex wondered just how much bad one man could take at only one week.

He too a deep breath and walked into the library where Dorian stood. "Dorian? There's a letter you might want to read." He said slowly as he leaned to the reeling and held the letter up so Dorian could take it.

The Altus looked up from his books and chuckled lightly, had the elf gone over to writing him letters now? "A letter? Oh is it a naughty letter? Flirtatious hints perhaps? Is it absolutely delicious?" He asked and chuckled turning his attention away from the books and instead put it on the rather strapping elf and then the letter and he frowned just the slightest, of course Dorian would know that Tevinter seal just about anywhere.

Dorian noticed the unease in the elf voice as he spoke. "If it would have contained such things I would have been concerned, it is from your father." Dorian had told Alex before that he was not on the best hand with his father and what Dorian had gathered Alex family really did not approve much of Alex either. He tried to keep the strain out of his voice but it was easier in theory than practice as he spoke again. 

"Ah... I see, and what does magister Halward want pray tell?"

"Well, you know your father better than I, but he want you and mother Giselle to meet with a family retainer to talk in Redcliffe."

Alex silently watched as Dorian read through the letter at least three times, the Altus looked more and more pissed off by it for every tense growing moment that passed. Alex had not often been angry with his family, they had made him depressed and he had been forced to take medications to be able to live with them in his life, but he had never been direct angry with them, foolish perhaps, anger would maybe be a more reasonable response.

"I know my son! What my father know about me wouldn't fit a thimble!" Alex shook his head once as he was snapped back to reality as Dorian spoke up loudly and upset. Alex let Dorian have his little rant over things, he needed to get it out, Dorian always seemed to feel better when he had talked things out, even if he didn't know precisely what to say, just saying words seemed to relax the Altus considerably. 

For a while Dorian bluntly refused. Said it was just a plot to drag him back to Tevinter, Alex had to convince him to go. Alex wasn't sure if Magister Halward Pavus would send someone to knock Dorian over the head and drag him back screaming but if he wasn't, if Dorian's father actually wanted to apologize, wasn't it best for Dorian to be allowed to hear it? Alex thought it was.

In the end Dorian agreed, as long as Alex came along and they would leave if Dorian felt too uncomfortable. They also brought The Bull and Cassandra with them, if anything went south the two warriors could simply bash in and kill every bad guy in sight.

Redcliffe was nicer now without a Tevinter magister and a lot of rebel mages around, Alex smiled looking around curiously. He would have to remember to go back there some day to explore, but for now they headed to the tavern, they left The Bull and Cassandra outside, they would come running if they heard screams and sounds of battle. However inside was entirely empty and Alex chewed his lip keeping close to the Altus nervously. 

Dorian had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The place was entirely deserted and that was never good when it came to Tevinter Magisters and supposed to to be meetings. "uh-oh, no one here... this doesn't bode very well." Dorian almost had time to suggest they should maybe go before they were ambushed when a familiar voice was heard from the staircase to the second floor.

"Dorian." Alex jumped startled and looked at the man that descended the stairs, he had Tevinter robes, nothing like Dorian's strapped and buckled hell but still very fancy. Alexander guessed this was how Tevinter Magisters dressed.

"Father... So the family retainer was what? A smokescreen?"

"So then you were told, I apologize inquisitor, I never intended for you to be involved in this." 

Dorian huffed, annoyance flared up in the Altus "No of course not! Magister Pavus couldn't show up in Skyhold and be seen with the dread inquisitor! What would people think?" Dorian spat out. Alexander stirred a bit, this was extremely awkward. It was the exact scenario as to when one find themselves in a friends house the friend and parent begin an argument and a fight over something you didn't have a clue about. It was awkward and intruding, Alex wondered if maybe he should just unnoticed would slip out.

But he was here for Dorian, as support so he better ask before leaving. "Uhm. Maybe I should.... wait outside?" Alex asked a bit tense and was already taking a small step backwards towards the door to escape. 

"OH no you don't! You talked me into this and I just might need witnesses" Dorian said, that truly was not a consolation at all. In usual arguments what tops could happen was being sent home, here? Well Alexander found himself in the middle of an argument between two mages, Dorian happened to be very skilled, Alex had no doubt his father was as well.

Dorian was not about to allow the inquisitor to just sneak away from this, oh no, who knew what his father might come up with then? He gently grabbed  Alexander's sleeve and pulled him a little closer mostly to get him away from the door. "Dorian this is uncalled for." He heard his father say and anger flared up in him yet again. This was most certainly  _not_ uncalled for and he would let his father know just that.

"No it _is_  called for, you called for it by luring me here!" Dorian knew his voice was annoyed, he knew this whole display was childish, a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. But Dorian didn't care, he was upset and wanted this out of his body. "As you are very well aware I enjoy the company of men." Dorian mostly said it to be annoying to his father, but the blush spreading over the elf's ears and cheeks were absolutely delicious.

Alex was overly aware how warm his ears was and  that his cheeks must be red, oh he was aware Dorian enjoyed men very well. "..If you're talking to me? Yeah I know." He managed to mumble out giving a tiny smile to the Altus while playing nervously with his fingers, did Dorian really need to drag him into this?

"I should have known that is what this is about." Halward said, suddenly his tone was very short, it made Alex blush more. Good, now Dorian's parents knew Dorian was sleeping with Alex. But he supposed making a good first impression was not even to talk about in this special case.

Dorian grew even more annoyed at this. It had not been why he had stayed around the inquisition. True he had always been curious about the elf from start, when he had flirted and Alex had got that delicious blush, but it was not all. He was there, with the inquisition to do things that was right. "That is not what this is about! It is about doing what is right." He said outraged and moved around his hands slightly to show he was angry. 

"This is what this is about? That you're uhm.. that you like-"

"Men." Dorian filled in helpfully. "But yes, that is why I left."

"Dorian if you will only listen..."

Dorian practically exploded over that,clearly Dorian didn't want to listen. Alex who didn't have the entire story had a hard time to follow. "Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?!" Alex guessed he was good at making up lies then. Dorian had began marching towards his father while he kept speaking. "He! taught me to hate blood magic! The resort of weak mind! Those are his words!" Dorian went into a halt in front of his father. "But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend?!" Alex was not sure if these was dramatic pauses for effect or if Dorian was trying to collect his words. "You tried to! Change me..." There was no mistake, it was a sad quiver in Dorian's voice.

Dorian shook his head and walked over to the table, leaning to it, stared at the book on top of it, most likely collecting his thoughts. He quietly walked over to the Altus and put his hand over his. "Look... Maybe he don't deserve your forgiveness." Alex said quietly

Dorian looked to him in an agreeing manner "I agree let us go." He said but Alex was not done.

"However." Alex continued with a small sigh. "When I left, I left knowing my family hate me, they would rather to have a cockroach in their house than me and now I'll never see them again. For your sake, not his. Listen to what he has to say, you don't have to accept what he say, but just listen to it." Alex hoped he had not stepped on any toes or pissed Dorian off by that and he stood on his toes, gently placed a kiss on Dorian's cheek. "I'll wait outside, with the Qunari." he said and looked to Halward in a warning not to try anything. "If we hear anything wrong I'll send him in first."

Dorian sighed over Alex, that elf was impossible at times, Dorian briefly wondered if that was healthy to always give people second chances and how many times that must have come back and bit Alex in the ass. But the kiss made him smile slightly and he watched the elf walk out before turning to his father.

*

"He says we're alike. Too much pride."

They had rode back to Skyhold in silence after Dorian was done talking to his father. No one had felt like pressing Dorian on any details of the talk. However Alex had been worried and decided to have a talk with Dorian, not to get to know what had happened, he simply wanted to know if Dorian was fine or not, not that he could imagine he was. Alex kept quiet as he watched the make who stood in the library looking out through the dark window, speaking low and tired.

"Once I had been overjoyed to hear that... Now.. I don't know."

"Are you alright Dorian?"

"Not really no... I never told you what happened did I?" Dorian asked as he looked to his lover, he had never told anyone, he was not even sure his own mother knew. Aquinea and Halward did not speak very much, it was not often they knew what the other was up to.

Dorian thought that was horrible, call him romantic but Dorian wanted love, he desired it above anything it seemed. The sort of love where he could just spend an entire day in his lovers arms with hugs and kisses, maybe a good book and a bottle of vintage wine. The sort of love that you know when the other need a hug, a kiss, a heated discussion about something impossible... The sort of love that Alex gave when he simply understood, when he had understood why Dorian had avoided him after the whole Haven business. 

Alex shook his head and walked closer to him, it was clear it was something bad. "No. You didn't... I assume blood magic was involved?" He guessed carefully simply by the conversation Dorian and his father had had. 

"Yes. He planned to do a blood ritual on me, change my minds." Dorian said with a deep sigh and looked back out in the dark evening.

Alex frowned slightly, he knew blood magic was bad but not much more, blood magic could change people's minds? Their sexuality? "As if anyone could change you, you're too cocky." He was trying to make Dorian smile again, it was horrible to see him so broken up about it.

Dorian did give up a small chuckle, he knew Alex was trying to make him happy again, he was touched by that. "Honestly I don't know if it would have worked. It might as well have turned me into a drooling vegetable." He said quietly, the chances of him ending up like that was far larger than the ritual actually working. "I guess... I wished he wouldn't want to go through with it. That he was willing to do it with such a big risk... I suppose I just wished he would realize what I am is better than... what he could have done. I wouldn't have liked that Dorian, it wouldn't have been me.." He said quietly and looked at Alex then glanced down at the floor, he felt like a child, his chest ached. 

"You ran?" 

"Not at once, I was captive in my room for a while. That's why... when we were in Qarinus and I thought it was my time, why I didn't want to walk into my home." Dorian said and sighed deeply "Maker knows what you think about me now, after that whole display." Dorian actually looked shy and embarrassed.

Alex simply smiled, then invaded Dorian's personal sphere and wrapped his arms around the mage's middle looking up at him. "Good things. You were brave Dorian. I'm proud of you." He said softly, locking eyes with the Altus. He felt Dorian's strong arms wrap around him and pull closer.

"Brave?" Dorian smiled, an actual smile, a little sad yet but much more happy than just before. Alex nodded and pushed up on his toes to press his lips gently Dorian's own. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting his hands up over Dorian's shoulders instead. "Well..I intend to go and drink myself into a stupor, join me,  if you've a mind." The mage said as they pulled apart again. 

"Lead the way." Alex said gladly, he could use a drink about now. Dorian looked pleasantly surprised before the two made their way to the tavern together.

* 

"Sparkler, Pirate! Come and join us!" They barely even had time to get inside before Varric called them to join at the table. Alex chuckled lightly at how quick they had been spotted and the two walked over sitting with their friends by the table. Most of his inner circle was already there, drinking and gambling. Clara was clearly already drunk where she sat leaned to Cullen looking at his card, giggling.

Usually Alex would have been concerned her behavior would be a bother for the poor commander but Cullen didn't actually seem to mind. After Haven they did seem a little closer to each other, Alex was glad, she looked happier that way. The same way he probably looked stupidly happy every time he was around Dorian. They had barely had time to sit down before Clara looked at them excitedly.

"ALEX!" Alex had almost expected it but still jumped startled over the sudden loud sound by his ear. He groaned loudly to show she was not happy over her shouting, rubbing over it just to show it a little extra. Sensitive elf ears was not good around drunk friends it seemed, even if they were fantastic when it came to hearing people try to sneak up on you. "You have to sing!" Clara exclaimed and pulled him out of his own thoughts, she was almost bouncing up and down in her chair. "We can borrow the guitar and you can sing! Please please please!" She begged and puppy eyed him,

Her charm was however lost on him and he just laughed shaking his head. He practically heard the amused smirk in Dorian voice as he spoke up. "You sing? My, my, is there anything our good inquisitor cannot to?" He asked with playful adoring tease, which of course made Alex groan loudly. Even if they all seemed to agree that Alex should sing something for them, Alex refused.

It wasn't that he was bad, he simply had a slight stage fright, ironic with being the inquisitor and all now but that's how it was. Of course when Clara mentioned he always sing when he's drunk they all, exception from Cassandra and Cullen who did not involve themselves with making the inquisitor drunk, made sure his glass was always containing something heavy. 

After about an hour of constantly filled up glasses they were all quite drunk, Well, not Cullen. He had decided to be the adult by the table and not drink too much, He was tipsy though, every tension they all had seemed to have just simply bleed away in the night. There was laughter and actual happiness, even Dorian was happily enjoying the evening with Alex discretely leaned to him.

Alex didn't even realize that Clara and Sera had been plotting how to get Alex to sing. The plan was simple, Sera sneaked away without a fuzz, got the instrument from the bard and then dropped it in his lap with her slightly crazy laughter. "Goth'ya now! You have to do it we found you a instrement yeah?" She said proudly, Alex snickered tried the tune. "Will be good for ya, make you one of the little people too." Sera declared. Alex was too drunk to follow any of her arguments.

He laughed lightly and leaned back as he sat trying it out to make sure he remembered how to play. He took another swig of whatever horrid drink Bull had given him and coughed for a while making a face then shook his head, which was comfortably empty by the alcohol by now but his fingers knew how to play without his head having to care very much.

He sat a little while simply trying to decide what he should play, began on a couple of different songs before he grinned widely, he knew just what he felt for. He felt for Disney and he felt for Brave! The only  one however being able to join him in the singing would be Clara but at least  the others would get a show. He began playing, did it out of tune and huffed and began again, this time nailed it perfectly and soon began singing.

 _When the cold wind is a calling_  
_And the sky is clear and bright,_  
_Misty mountains sing and beckon,_  
_Lead me out into the light._  
  
_I will ride, I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_  
_I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky._  
  
_Where dark woods hide secrets,_  
_And mountains are fierce and bold,_  
_Deep waters hold reflections,_  
_Of times lost long ago._  
  
_I will hear their every story,_  
_Take hold of my own dream,_  
_Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_  
_And proud as an eagle's scream._  
  
_I will ride, I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky,_  
_I will fly,_  
_Chase the wind and touch the sky._  
  
_And touch the sky._  
_Chase the wind, chase the wind._  
_Touch the sky_

Somewhere in the middle of the song his smile had grown wide. That song always did make him happy and energized. He had got up so it would be easier to sing. Clara had helped him up on the table as a mini stage. Strange how a little alcohol can get t he better of your senses and turn you entirely unafraid of the consequences of doing things. But everyone seemed happy about the display of their inquisitor letting loose his musical talents.

Of course now that Alex had started he was not about to stop, as soon as his song ended he had a quick drink from Clara then pulled next song in his minds. One turned to an entire list, all of them Disney of course, princess and the frog: almost there, Brother bear: I'm on my way, Jungle book: Bare necessities, The lion king: Hakuna matata, Treasure planet: I'm still here, Mulan: I'll make a man out of you and Tarzan: Son of man and a couple of more of them actually.

The inquisitor had quite quickly gathered a crowd who cheered every time he stopped for another drink, getting more and more swaying where he stood on the table with the guitar. Usually this many people would have made him nervous but he had entirely become devoured by the music and singing, and watching Dorian. He kept sending the Altus looks when he could and smiled even wider. Even a blind would have realized something was up between them if they didn't already know, even if Alex thought he was awfully sneaky. 

He was literary picked up and lifted down like a kid by bull after about an hour. The huge Qunari had by the last couple of songs all began to worry that the inquisitor might fall down and break his neck, that would be rather bad. The Bull had been put down on his own chair again but Alex would have none of it and instead got up and straddled Dorian's lap and dropped his head comfortably against his shoulder. The Altus blushed and at first he had tried to direct Alex to his own chair but the elf had pouted so adorable with those huge eyes so Dorian had instead wrapped his arms around him to balance him from falling down.

The crowd had anyway left when the inquisitor had stopped singing and it didn't take long until people began to head for their beds. Dorian coaxed Alex up to his feet so he could get him to bed. "Join me in my bedroom tonight? It's lonely without my handsome Tevinter mage there" Alex said happily with the cutest smile he could possibly muster, Alex didn't have sex in mind, he just didn't want the cuddling to stop. Dorian blushed profoundly over the elf's words and glanced around him.

"OH go away, we all already know." Varric said with a laughter. The inner circle had suspected it since after Redcliffe and known it since the two had kissed and made up in the library, Varric even took notes.

Dorian huffed a bit bothered. "And I rather had thought we were sneaky..." He said with a little pout, but it didn't feel so terrible now that their friends knew, not as he had thought it would, no one was on about how Dorian was corrupting the elf. The pout must have been what made Alex laugh and wrap his arms around Dorian's shoulders looking happy like a child who got all that he ever wished for. "I suppose it's hard to be sneaky in a place where there is a spymaster." Dorian said thoughtfully then got a mischievous smirk. The Altus was not exactly sober himself and he pulled up the elf and grinned wickedly.

Alex squealed but by reflex wrapped his legs around Dorian's middle and laughed to his shoulder. He was drunk out of his minds and very happy. "Dorian! Let me down!" He called but made no real effort to be let down, instead just clung on to him. "You can't just steal me like this!" he said loudly. Clara snickered amused looking at the two men.

"Shh! Amatus! All of Skyhold will think me kidnapping you!" Dorian hissed but the laughter was in his voice as he began carry his lover outside. Alex tried to stiff his giggles against Dorian's shoulder.

"Isn't that elfnapping?" Alex asked and gave Dorian's neck a small nip and a kiss through the fit of giggles he was experiencing. Dorian laughed at that too along with everyone left of the inner circle. "I am being elfnapped by an evil handsome gorgeous Tevinter! Don't save me until next week!" Alex called out to the others.

"Oh hush amatus!" Dorian said affectionate. 

"I root for the evil Tevinter. Good night you two." Varric called after them and the remaining people by the table laughed.

Dorian easily carried his elf over the courtyard and into Skyhold, as he walked into the main hall things became a bit harder as Alex were claiming Dorian's lips deep and passionate, the Altus had no plan on refusing these kisses what soever, it of course meant many stops where Dorian leaned alex to the walls to have less weight to carry as his arms were beginning to be sore. Luckily everyone usually occupying the main hall were long asleep.

As they ascended Alex Stairs to his room Alex had already begun unbuckling Dorian's clothes and robes, back on the floor using his own feet so Dorian's own hands could roam the elf's body and remove clothes there as well. By the time they were by the bed all their clothes were scattered along the floor while they were devouring each others lips with passion and desire. 

* 

The next morning Alex woke up on the Altus' chest, a chest filled of little love bites and bruises from yesterdays adventures, they made him smile happily and he kissed over a particularly angry one. Dorian chuckled lightly and looked down from the book he had been reading as he waited for Alex to wake up. Alex shuffled up and stole a kiss from Dorian's lips before shuffling back, stuffing his head on Dorian's chest.

"Somehow I like it when you stay better than the times you sneak away in the middle of the night." Alex yawned, stretching out like a cat before he cuddled back close for warmth, also of course because he enjoyed to cuddle Dorian.

"Perhaps I just sneak away to avoid your drooling" Dorian suggested wiping off his chest where Alex had drooled at him, not that he minded the elf's constant drooling, it was simply a habit to be gone in the morning. He knew Alex didn't mind him staying but still, his past told him not to do mornings. In case the elf had changed his mind about having him there. However every time he Stayed Alex would have a happy smile and a kiss waiting for him.

Alex laughed lightly and looked up at Dorian with that cute smile and then at the book. "You know, I've got empty bookshelves here. If you start storing your books there instead of stapling them on your floor. I wouldn't mind." It was an invitation for Dorian to move some of his things up there. It was so strange, nothing he had ever imagined happen to him, but something he desperately wanted.

Alex saw that Dorian was clearly conflicted, glancing between the bookshelves and Alex. A small smiled spread over the Altus. "Now now, Amatus. Don't say that, I might just take you up on it." Dorian finally said and stroke his fingers through the blond strands of Alexander's hair, it was pleasant, Alex loved the feeling of Dorian's fingers in his hair, how they brushed just slightly against his sensitive ears.

Alex just smiled goofy as he looked up at Dorian "you called me amatus." he hummed happily, he loved that word. Dorian smiled slightly but his cheeks were tinted in a small blush "I like when you do that." he hummed and kissed on Dorian's chest again "and I would like if you took me up on it." he said and put his head over Dorian's chest once again, listening to his heart, enjoying the calming beat. 

Dorian quietly looked down at the elf on his chest and smiled slightly, Alex was so entirely different from what Dorian had ever known. He might just actually move some of his books up here. Now Dorian didn't know if mutual domesticity would be wise, seeing who he was and who Alex was, but the fact that most if not all in the inner circle already knew about their relationship and didn't seem to care very much was reassuring, a couple of his books up here wouldn't hurt. "Well perhaps I move up those books that stand on the floor." He stated after a while in silence. 

Alex didn't answer, he had fallen back asleep. 


	26. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to Crestwood to meet with the warden.

Crestwood was probably the most depressing place Alex had ever put a foot in, not only was it all run down looking near to abandoned with broken hoses and dark windows. No there was also a constant heavy rain and undead walking up from the damn lake, a lake which contained what must be a rather large rift as they could see it sparkle and bubble far out in the lake. There was no way they could actually get to the darn thing either, swimming was out of the question, Varric jokingly suggested a boat but that clearly wouldn't help them much as the rift was under the water. 

They would clearly have to drain the entire lake by the dam, to do that they needed to speak to the mayor in the town. On their way to the town they met with a couple of Grey wardens that were defending an elf from the undead beings. They could not stay to help the inquisition to stop this whole undead business as they were searching for Stroud themselves, apparently they had order to take him in.

Alex decided better not to tell them that they were looking for this man too, they needed the information he might have and he was a friend of Hawke, they weren't about to betray his hideout. The elf was enthusiastic about wishing to join the grey warden but Alex talked her out of it, it was a bad idea for right now, but if she wished to help people the inquisition always looked for new recruits. 

They found the mayor of Crestwood rather easily as he was shacked up in his house. However when Alex explained he would need to drain the lake to get to the rift that was the cause of all the misery in town, the man seemed very reluctant to let them go out and have a look. Apparently darkspawn had broken the controls by the last blight ten years ago so there was no idea to even try to make them work and to even get there they would have to go through a fort that was riddled with bandits.

Clara who was with them today pointed out that Alex had survived a massive dragon, an ancient darkspawn, stepping physically through the fade and got buried under a mountain of snow and still lived, a couple of bandits wouldn't be much of a threat after that. The mayor finally agreed and gave them a key but he kept telling them it was foolish to even try.

Alex simply dismissed his worries, he might not be as marvelous as everyone thought, but he was not exactly going alone. After all he had the company of one mage, two warriors and a rouge, all which were ready for a fight. The plan was simple, either the bandits could choose to nice and kindly leave the place or they would be killed. 

The bandits choose the later, within short the little group had taken them all out with only minor injuries. The bandits had had their brute of their own but let's face it, one bandit brute was no match for Blackwall and Clara bashing with shield and sword while Alex attacked with sneak attacks. Leliana had insisted that the inquisitor was taught properly and had taught him one or two things about dual wielding, she said she had a friend she had sent words to asking him to come and help teaching and was expected sometime this week.

Alex tied the inquisitor banner by the flag post to signal to the main camp that the keep was theirs, so they would send word to Cullen so the commander could send a force to come and claim the keep for the inquisitions account, simple but yet very effective, having a hold away from Skyhold that could take people in would be great influence for the inquisition.

After rising the flag and make sure one last time there was no bandits they were joined by some scouts that would stay around to keep the place clean while waiting for inquisition forces. That meant that Alex and the others could head on out for the dam controls and see if they could make then work.

At the control house they surprisingly found two teenagers, a boy and a girl there for a secret meeting. Alex asked how they had even got there but they promised they wouldn't tell anyone about the secret romance. It was nice that in a village in such despair there was still young love blossoming.

When they reached the dam controls they found them undamaged, a bit rusted and slow to first touch perhaps but nothing Blackwall or The Bull couldn't handle, that made the warning bells ring in Alex head, something was not right here. Had the mayor lied to them about the controls being broken or had someone fixed them without telling the mayor? "who repaired these if they were detroyed by darkspawn?" Alex asked slowly as he looked around in the room, a frown on his face over the strange place. Something was amiss he just didn't know what it was yet.

Varric seemed to be on Alex first assumption that the mayor was the one who was up to something. "That mayor seemed very nervous about us going here." He pointed out and Alex nodded.

"But why would he keep the village flooded if the controls were not damaged? What is he hiding?" Clara asked with confusion in her voice. Those, according to Alex was two excellent questions.

"Whatever it is we will find out." Alex said determined, whoever had flooded Crestwood had a couple of things to explain.

What they found in the now drained lake was a spirit who refuse to talk to Solas when he spoke, it would only talk to alex, (which made Varric chuckle and tell Solas he was loosing his spirit charm.) The spirit commanded they slay a rage demon for her or she would remain here until something obeyed her, Alex accepted the command, after all a rage demon lurking around was a danger to anyone.

They was attacked by an assassin that nearly managed to kill Alex by emerging from absolutely nowhere, he was only saved by the new inquisition armor he had and the knife got tangled in the fabrics giving Alex and his little group time to attack. The assassin had a rather beautiful knife that Alex saved for later. Solas sensed another elven artifact which they activated, then they fought a couple of demons and walking dead and found the bodies for the revered mother so she could cremate the remains later.

On top of all that they found the mayors old house with a suspect note that had somehow survived the water. It told of someone that had done something terrible with the mayors knowledge and Alex wondered what it was, the bad feeling about the mayor certainly returned.

As they pressed on forwards they found a cave entrance that most likely would lead them to the larger rift in the area that made all the undead walk again. Inside was dripping and damp, no to talk about how they were all wet through all clothes and armor and inside here was not an improvement to outside in the rain. Alex couldn't find any comfort anywhere in there, something was lingering in the place, as if something really bad had happened and left marks in the very air around them. "Can you all feel that?" He asked with a shiver as he was looking around in the dark, his elf eyes adjusted real quick so he could see fairly well even if it was dark in there.

"Feel what?" Clara asked as she almost fell over Alex, the others, save from Solas did not have elven night vision and had absolutely no way to see in the dark. The sound of a fire spell rung through the air revealing Solas lighting up a torch to provide them some light. 

"Ouch I'm standing here don't walk on me." He complained over Clara's stumbling and she smiled cheeky. "But I meant that... tingling feeling of wrongness." Alex continued with a shiver. "You know, like walking somewhere and you know someone's hiding to jump out from behind a door to scare the crap out of you." He tried to explain but it didn't really do the feeling justice.

"Did you get knocked on the head by that assassin pirate?" Varric asked concerned about their inquisitor and his mental health, last they needed was the inquisitor having a concussion.

Solas gave up a little sigh over Varric. "What you feel is the disruption in the veil. Many people must have lost their lives here in a sudden way, the same feeling can be felt on many battle fields. Usually only mages pick up on the disruption of the veil. You most likely feel it due to your mark." Solas explained and Alex flexed his fingers a little as he nodded to show he had understood. At least he believed he understood what Solas meant, spirits and such never was his big interest in these games, well now his reality. 

They moved forwards in the caves in silence, they didn't want to disturb whatever made the veil thin here. As they walked Solas lit the wet torches on the walls with some minor spells. Alex guessed that he first dried the material before setting it on fire. They only encountered a very few set of walking dead which was a relief for all of them. But there was many skeletons on the floors telling the gruesome truth that quite many people had lived down here, most likely when the place was flooded.

In a room they found a set bones that were in several sizes, as of both adults and children, huddled together on the floor. That made Alex sick, someone had drowned children and he was fairly sure it was not the darkspawn. He gently leaned to his knee on the ground beside the floor and looked at a note in an old bottle, telling of how people had been infected with the blight, but how not everyone had carried the sickness but still had been lead to live in the caves as a precation for they came from the same place as those who had it.  

"Maker... did someone live here?" Varric said looking around, everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Marks on the walls, they never had a chance." Blackwall said low and Alex shivered taking the note and put it in a pocket, he was going to shove it into however did this face.

"Let us move on, someone has a lot to stand for and I want to speak to the mayor about how he did not know all this." Alex said with a frown. He was pissed off on who'm ever would let children drown without a way to get out and he had his ideas on just who that someone may be, the mayor was far to shady for his liking, he should know all this, maybe he was the cause of all this.

They made their way down in the tunnels, they even went so far as down to some part of the abandoned deeproads of the dwarves. Alex was impressed by the dwarven handiwork as he looked around at the walls, they really were built to last.

They fought the rage demon that the spirit had ordered them to kill without gaining any injuries, Alex found a small room with some bookshelves, most was damaged beyond saving, by both time and the water but three books was still readable. He stored them in his bag for later, if no one else found interest in them he knew a handsome Altus who loved old books and reading.

They found another elven artifact which they activated. The object gave off a small hum in the air as always. Solas had told them that these devices had once been there to strengthen the veil but for every each and one of these Alex activated he had a small uncomfortable feeling in the back of his minds that they maybe didn't do what the elven apostate said they would do. Not that Solas necessarily lied, but maybe he had got things wring about them?  _"Solas, are you certain these devices indeed will strenghten the veil? Would we not feel a difference?"_

_"The difference will not be immediate, in some weeks  or possibly months there would be a change felt in the very air, for now they simply ward off demons and builds up the veil."_ Solas replied, they both spoke elvhen as to keep the conversation between the two of them, no need to bother the others with his worries if there was none to be had, and that explanation was as good as any, it made a sort of sense after all.

Alas, he still had that tiny feeling in the back of his mind that Solas did not tell him the whole truth about these things, or about a lot of things, he quite often got wage answers and floating replies, not that Solas lied, but that feeling that the mage kept some things to himself, which was to be expected, it wasn't like he told everyone about himself or what he did to everyone either, Alex only hoped those things was not going to be bad things that would come back later and bite them all in the ass.

The rift was a damn large one in one of the bigger rooms, they all had to fight half an army of demons before the rift was weakened enough for Alex to close it.  When it was done they had all taken different degrees of damage of course, Alex had a big ugly burn shaped like claws on his right arm from a rage demon he hadn't seen coming, the demon had teared and burned his jacket and he would now need a new one. Clara had a split lip, and most likely a couple of bruises all over her body, Blackwall was limping slightly and Solas and Varric had minor cuts from a shade that had come close to them during the fight.

They left the cave when they were done exploring only to find a smaller rift just outside the exit. An arcane horror were soaring just over the ground, oh how Alex loathed those things, they sent off those blasts that would just entirely drain into unconsciousness or death you if you didn't jump out of the way or deflected it with shield or magic, Alex had none of those things and had to rely on being fast or someone else putting a barrier around him.

However it was a minor rift, so the damned creature didn't have very much power to draw from and soon fell and faded back to the rift it came from. Alex snapped this close quickly as well and after some potions they were all feeling ready to go and speak to the mayor.

The constant raining had stopped, the clouds had parted letting the sun shine over the landscape. Everything was oozing with a mist as the sun was heating and drying things up. Of corse when you are soaking wet, sun really only reminds you how miserably cold and wet you are and makes your clothes stick even more to your body, especially leather. Alex was quite happy Dorian had stayed at Skyhold for this or they would have heard a lot more loud complaining by now.

Back at the village the mayor had fled. All that was left of him was a quickly written letter where he admitted that he was the one who had flooded old Crestwood. He claimed it had been to prevent the blight from spreading. Alex was frustrated he had just run off, he had a lot to stand for and when Blackwall declared him a spineless bastard Alex could only agree. He would ask Leliana to send her people to find him when they came back to Skyhold.

After they had spoken to some people to see if anyone knew where the mayor was headed they headed on to the reason why they had come here to begin with. Finding Hawke and Fenris so they could show the way to the grey warden. After finding another spot suitable for a camp, fought off some bandits and some wolves they found Hawke and Fenris standing outside a cave. Fenris had his eyes shut as Hawke had his hands on his cheeks leaning their foreheads together. They were honestly the most adorable sight imaginable, especially since Alex had a thing for height differences, that was one of the things he absolutely loved with Dorian, that he was taller and Alex had to stand on his toes to reach properly.

Fenris pulled away from Hawke the moment he realized the two was no longer alone, as if he had been caught doing something forbidden. He cleared his throat and looked away crossing his arms defensive over his chest. Hawke only smiled silly as if he was some kind of large happy puppy before he spoke up. "So, my friend is inside, shall we go and greet him?" Hawke said merry as ever, he clearly didn't have a problem people knowing he was kissing Fenris, but the elf seemed to be more reluctant to let it be known that they were intimate. 

"We met a couple of wardens on our way here, they were looking for your friend." Alex said as they walked into the cave together.

"Ah yes, he is not on the best of terms with the rest of the wardens." Hawke said and shook his head "Don't ask me why, I don't know. But Stroud is a good man, I am sure there is a reason why he don't want the other wardens to find him. But you can ask him yourself, this is it." Hawke said and motioned for the door furthest into the cave.

"Let's go and say hi then." Alex said in a much more chipper tone than what he felt, he was actually quite nervous. He walked in through the door, he couldn't see anyone around but the place was obviously not deserted since there was both fires and objects in there, Alex was about to ask Hawke where this warden was until the sound of a blade being drawn was heard just to Alex left, when he turned to look he saw the grey warden, that man had a mustache that put Dorian's to shame really, even if Alex sort of had the feeling that if anyone would kiss Stroud it would feel like if he had a ferret in his face.

"Stroud, it's just us." Hawke said quickly "This is the inquisitor, Alexander." Hawke quickly jumped to introductions so no one would end up with a sword in their chests, or like say the entire inquisition pissed off at Hawke for having their inquisitor killed.

"Ah, Hawke, Inquisitor. I am Stroud of the grey warden, I am at your service." The warden said as he again seethed his sword by his side and took a more friendly posture than the one of attack.

Alex felt himself relax and give up a sigh of relief that they weren't under attack. "I never say no to new allies are they of good intentions." Alex said with a slight smile. "Hawke mentioned you may have information of the other wardens, I wonder if your problem might relate to mine with Corypheus." Alex said turning to business, he was wet and cold and would very much get back to Skyhold for a hot bath and a change of clothes.

"Yes, the grey wardens some time ago all simultaneously began hearing the calling, newer and older recruits alike." Stroud said and sighed deeply. Alex knew exactly what the calling was and he also knew not everyone could be affected by the blight at once, it simply didn't seem very credible that everyone would be blighted just exactly now that Corypheus was back.

"I recall that being a bad thing right?" Hawke asked and looked at Stroud not entirely certain, he looked worried though and Alex guessed that either Carver or Bethany may be a grey warden.

"All of you? But all of you can't be dying by the taint yet, that simply not believable" Clara said with a frown. Stroud looked at her, it was a warden secret she was not supposed to know, yet here she was, knowing what it was that made a warden a warden.

"No... indeed, the taint in our blood cannot yet have reached every grey warden, alas every grey warden is hearing the calling as of right now. 

"So you think you are dying?" Alex asked and frowned "But if you know it is a fake calling, why don't you all just ignore it?" He asked not quite understanding.

"Yes the grey wardens believe we are all dying, without us there will be no one to stop future blights" Stroud said with heavy heart. "We cannot prove the calling is not real and all wardens know to follow the calling. It is our time to die in battle, without proof there will be no changing of their minds."

Alex frowned, if the grey wardens all thought they were dying, the chance that they were up to something incredibly stupid to stop the blights once and for all was rather large. Alex tried to think out different scenarios of stupid things the wardens could do to achieve this, none of them was any good really, the last thing they needed now was having to clean up the mess of a desperate attempt on the impossible. 

"Wait, if they all hear it, does that mean that you hear it too? And you Blackwall?" Alex wondered suddenly and looked at them both, neither seemed very affected by it, so why was it such a big deal? Alex wondered why on earth the grey warden that was in the inquisition and had been for a while now had not told them about this before, it was a quite vital piece of information. 

"Sadly, yes, it is lingering like wolves in the dark around a dying camp fire, ready to consume their pray." Stroud said with a deep sigh but a friendly smile. 

"I do not fear the calling, worrying about it will only make it worse, anything Corypheus throw at me, I say let it come." Blackwall said defiantly, Alex briefly wondered how the two of them could see things so differently but decided it probably was different from warden to warden. 

"So let me get this straight, Corypheus is... putting the calling in all of your heads? How can he do that?" Hawke asked with a frown and looked at Stroud. "I know he did it before but no one was really ready to tell us just how it was done, the wardens were occupied trying to get me to release him or being almost darkspawn themselves." He said with a shudder and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I do not know, when you had slain Corypheus, Weishaupt was happy to leave the matter to rest. But I am certain it is what has happened yet again. My investigations have given me clues but no proof." 

"They are desperate, isn't thins sort of like just waiting to be a disaster?" Alex sighed out and looked a bit hopeless at the grey warden. 

"Yes, Warden-commander Clarel spoke of a blood ritual to prevent future blights before we perished. When I voted against it, my own comrades turned on me. Grey wardens are gathering here. In the western approach, it is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower, meet me there and we shall find answers." Stroud said, while he spoke he moved to a table and pointed out the location before he turned the other direction leaving them by the last words. 

Alex walked over and looked at the map, it was in the middle of a desert. He sighed but nodding slowly if that where they would find answers on how to stop the wardens from doing something incredibly stupid then there was there they would have to go.

"Well, let's head back to Skyhold first." Alex decided. He wanted a change of clothes, give the update to his advisers, get someone to chase after the mayor and have a hot bath before he would have to go to the desert. 


	27. A Noble and an ex slave walks into a bar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old character is coming to Skyhold and Dorian and Fenris ends up in a fight.

When they returned to Skyhold it was a relatively easy task to send away Leliana's people to find the mayor of Crestwood. She said it wouldn't take many days before someone saw him and her contacts would know exactly where to hit to get to him. At the same time he sent Cullen's forces off to deal with some darkspawn sightings at the storm coast, well rather he sent Cullen's people off to the storm coast to ask the blades if they had any knowledge then to find out from where the wretched creatures came from. Josephine's diplomats were sent to some matter in Val Royeaux. 

Before he did this he had just had the time for a change of clothes to something more dry but his bath had been postponed to a later hour as he really wanted that mayor to be caught and had to give his report to the advisers about what had happened in Crestwood and get scout Harding ready to set off to the western approach where he was going to meet with Stroud so they could figure out what the grey wardens were up to.

"Inquisitor? May I talk to you?" Leliana's voice called after him as he walked through the main hall towards the door. Oh his door was just there, up some stairs and he would be in the heaven of a hot comfortable relaxing bath. But important inquisition matters he supposed and slowly turned towards her, giving up his hopes for getting any rest today. As if the two day journey back to Skyhold, sleeping in tent which he had shared with Clara, so they had slept wet and crammed up, half covered in mud, he was sure some of it was coloring his hair brown. 

"Yes, of course, how may I help you Leliana?"

"As you know it is imperative you know just how to fight, with those daggers you are... well you are quite talented, however lacking the training. I told you I would call someone in to help yes? Well he has arrived if you have time I suggest we go and meet with him." 

"Of course, lead the way." He said polite.

He could feel that bath just slipping further and further away from his grasp and he really wished he had been just a little quicker on the go to get to his room. Leliana simply lead him out the way to the upper courtyard where a blond man dressed in a lighter armor and a black cloak over his shoulders were standing flirting with two women, quite successfully even Alex would say by the look of it.

Of course, there was no doubt who this man was. If the flirting and the accent wasn't enough. That tattoo, handsome looks and charming laugh surely would tip Alex off that this was indeed the crow that had followed the grey warden in the last blight.

"Inquisitor, let me introduce Zevran, previously assassin for the Antivan Crows, it is an order of assassins in Antiva." Leliana introduced. As if he wouldn't know, well, since she knew he didn't come from there, he shouldn't know so he let her introduce Zevran to him and pretended he didn't have a clue who this was at all.

"Ah my dear Leliana, forbidden fruit of the chantry! You did not say your inquisitor was such a strapping man or I would have come sooner!" The other elf said with a suggestive laugh and a wiggle on his brows. Alex was quite sure the charming smile to follow was enough to make anyone swoon.

"I fear you will have to fight a Tevinter mage for the rights of his affections Zevran." Leliana said amused, Alex smiled fondly but had a blush tinting his cheeks, neck and ears.

Everyone seemed to know about him and Dorian being an item, especially after that drunk night, he had got some disgusted looks from some people but he simply ignored them. Clara had told him some of the rumors flying around with her spending so much time around Cullen and the barracks. They mostly were about Dorian, how he were cozying up to the inquisitor for power, or others how Dorian saw Alex like a potential impressive slave. Alex knew better, he knew Dorian just wanted closeness, something Alex himself desired and they found in each other.  

"Oho, it will be a fight to the death unless he willing to share such a handsome man!" Zevran said with a laugh, now that made the blush on Alex's cheeks spread, flirting always made him blush. Leliana just gave up a small amused snicker, clearly she was used to Zevran and his flirtations. "Alas, allow me to introduce myself, I am Zevran Arainai, as the Orlesian wild flower of death said, I am an previous Antivan crow, but we did not agree with each other. I am here to teach you the arts of double wielding friend!" Zevran seemed to be in a very good mood, but again, that seemed to be his default mood in the games.

"Well I am Alexander, most people call me Alex, it's a pleaure to meet you." Alex said and his smile widened some. It was intoxicating to be here with all these people that was just game characters in his old life, characters he had romanced a hundred times it seemed. Now that he actually got to meet with them all, he couldn't stop the feeling of comfort and belonging he felt.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Zevan said flirty while his eyes roamed all over Alex body and Alex suddenly felt a bit self conscious of his dirty clothes and dirty hair, however Zevran didn't mention it. "Well, shall we get along with it now at once, yes?" Zevran asked to Alexander's relief and he nodded quickly. The quicker they could get things started the quicker he could have his warm bath and hopefully go and find his very own mage to take his mind of things.

Of course not even twenty minutes in training with Zevran made Alex realize just how bad he was at fighting, he really had mostly relayed on the others having his back in fights. He also suspected that Zevran was touching him much more than he necessarily had to for this. It was a slight bother because Alex was in a very committed relationship with Dorian and he was not planning to see that at an end anytime soon.

After three hours Alex was exhausted, sweaty, dirty and sore, not only had he padded around in Crestwood in the rain for several hours almost an entire day and traveling back to Skyhold for two, but now Zevran had managed to drop him down on the ground more than ten times with a victorious laugh and said  _dead._ Alex were entirely finished. So when Zevran decided them done for the day he was in sixth heaven.

Zevran however did insist that Alex would come and see him the next day as soon as he was free for more training, apparently they had a long way to go until Alex was ready to be called skilled. Also if he ever felt a little lonely Zevran would be around the tavern somewhere and his door would always be open for such a handsome elf as the inquisitor. As Alex hurried away he had the thought of how well Zevran and Bull most likely get along.

Finally slipping into hot water was a blessing and it didn't take long until his entire body was relaxed to it. It was easy to just for the moment push all thoughts aside, spoiling himself with the sensation of perfect relaxation. He didn't even hear his door open and close or noticed he wasn't alone anymore until Dorian's hands slid down over his chest. He knew it was Dorian because his touch gave off a sweet tingling sensation against his skin, also it was just one man around smelling like vanilla all the time. 

"A little bird told me I might have some competition for the inquisitor's heart." The Altus said softly against the shell of Alex sensitive ear which sent shivers down his spine. Alex loved when Dorian spoke low to his ear, touched them or did anything gently around them, he guessed it was an elf thing because it hadn't been a thing before he came here.

"Mhmm yes, you better strip down and join me to show me just why my heart should belong to you and not him." He replied cheeky, craning his head so he could look at his love. Dorian stood with a laugh as he quickly began working on all straps, buckles and fabric to his clothes. The Altus mage wouldn't miss a bath with Alex for anything in the world.  

Alex shifted to make space for Dorian behind him and the mage easily claimed the spot, wrapping his arms around his slender elf body. Alex leaned back comfortably against the others chest with closed eyes again. Dorian was, as he was a human slightly larger than Alex and Alex loved that, that small height and body difference made them fit perfectly against each other, as if they were meant to be. To be honest, height differences had always been a turn on for Alex.

"So, tell me. Just how worried should I be, amatus?" Dorian asked trying to sound concerned but the smile in his voice was impossible to miss and Alex smiled and laced his fingers with Dorian's where they rested on his stomach.

"Oh just enough worried so you claim my bed in the nights maybe?" Alex suggested with a little laugh. He turned his head and claimed Dorian's lips. 

Dorian wasn't actually worried, well there had been just a tingle of worry when Leliana had said it but upon Alex acting like his normal usual charming self, Dorian's fears and worries had resolved. This was not the actions of a man who had someone else in mind, or so Dorian hoped. "I could do that." He agreed into their kiss, smiling like a fool no doubt. "How was Crestwood? Cheery as a charm?" Dorian knew full well it had been raining and was just out for a tease. 

Alex groaned unhappy over Dorian teasing him about Crestwood. He shifted around, straddled the Altus lap, leaned in to his chest and kissed his shoulder in small nipping kisses. "It was awful, raining and undead everywhere, the mayor was a complete utter asshole and now I have to go to a desert ." He complained unhappy "Could you make the water a little hotter please?" It was one of the pros in dating a mage, bathing never turned too cold or too hot. 

Dorian laughed lightly putting a minor fire spell over the water heating it up to a comfortable heat before their  lips began meeting in deep passionate kisses. Alex tongue searching into Dorian's mouth, both tasting each other fighting for dominance as fingers began mapping out bodies. 

Dorian gave up up a moan when Alex rolled his hips against him and both of their hard erections rubbed together, throbbing of need, Alex was the one to reach down, stroke them both at once drawing out delicious moans and sounds from the both of them. 

It didn't take long until Dorian was carrying Alex over the floor out to his bed and tossed him on it. Both their bodies were glistening by the water slicking their bodies wet from the bath and Dorian positioned himself between Alex spread out legs, mouths crashing together and tongues meeting. Dorian broke off and kissed up Alexander's ear murmuring sweet Tevene words to the sensitive ears and Alex moaned loudly jerking his hips towards Dorian's his fingers stroking over his back. 

"Tsk, you really should learn delayed gratification Alex." 

"Dorian if you don't fuck me now I'll go to the blond Antivan."

The threat was empty but it did get Dorian chuckle and speed up a notch. Alex had learned a thing or two with Dorian, one, Alex preferred to be bottom, two they both enjoyed to be face to face to properly see each other while coming, three Dorian grew wild when Alex had nothing but boots on him, four they both loved the after cuddle almost as much as the sex.

When Dorian came back it was with a bottle of oil and Alex shivered by excitement, it was always a thrill when he knew what Dorian was about to do with his fingers and then his hard self. It drew a petty whining moan from Alex as the first digit slid up in him while Dorian was leaned over him licking his chest, teeth gracing his nipples. By the time of the second finger Alex was buckling up against his love, his own cock leaking on his stomach.

He stroke  his hands over as much surface he could on Dorian, drawing his fingers through his dark hair digging his nails over his back and bit his neck when Dorian hit his particular nice spot. Third finger and Dorian had worked him nice and open for him. With the tiniest nod of approval Dorian slid into him and stayed still to let Alex adjust then began thrusting in him eagerly and the area of Alexander's bedroom was filled of panting and moaning.

*

Afterwards Alex is finally entirely relaxed and happy with his head over resting the mage's chest. Dorian contently stroke his fingers through the blond damp hair of his lover. With a yawn Alex stretched out like some lazy cat before he grinned as he noticed the bookshelf, Dorian had filled at least half of it with his own books while Alex had been away. It also reminded him about the books he had found in the small part of the deep roads.

"I found three books in an old part of the deep roads, they are sort of eaten by time and water but the letters are still readable." 

"Should I not be the one spoiling you amatus?" There was the usual chuckle in his voice when Dorian teased him and it made Alex smile goofy 

"Well, you just did, sex and a bath is spoiling me." 

"Well then, care to be spoiled again?" 

"Always by you."

*

For three days Alex practiced dual weaponar training with zevran. Every night he went to bed Dorian would either already be there waiting or would come in after him. Alex was equally amused each time it happened because there would never be an Antivan elf in his bed as long as he had a Tevene human there to love him.

Each training session seemed to go on for hours upon hours ending with Alex covered by sweat and dirt. By the fourth day of the intense training he was able to fight back against Zevran, not just counter the other elf's attack but actually fight him back and get in a couple of blows himself. He also managed to Stay away from Zevran enough so he wouldn't get tossed to the ground.

Maybe his success was due to the fact that Dorian sat out with a book on the bench close by, half reading, half watching the two practice. Even with Dorian sitting right there hearing and watching them the constant flirting and quick witty remarks from Zevran was still a constant flying matter. Dorian now and then chipped in with pointing out he was right there hearing them, or chuckle agreeing sending in a flirt himself.

By lunchtime Bull joined Dorian in watching, wanted to _see the bosses progress_. He had said with a laugh. "They sort of remind me of the fog warriors at Seheron." Bull said after a while. That made Dorian chuckled lightly and shake his head.

"I can imagine Alex be one, he certainly knows how to move in any terain, I bet if he wanted to disappear he would, slip all our throats and leave Skyhold unseen by anyone." 

"I hope not, those blasted fog warriors are pain in the ass to kill."

Bull said and shook his head. But as the two men spoke they were smiling, they both knew their inquisitor wouldn't do that. Alex smiled as him and Zevran kept sparring, it was fun to see a Qunari and a Tevinter sitting on a bench, it sounded like a joke ready for a disastrous end. Hawke soon joined Dorian an Bull by the bench in the watching of the inquisitor sparring.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you again Zevran, I am quite sure Isabella sends her regards though." Hawke called cheery. Hawke always seemed so cheery and it was strange to see him tense. But to say that the mage didn't have a reason to be a little tense around a Qunari would be a lie. Since all that Arishok business Alex was impressed he hadn't reacted a bit more on The Bull's presence here.

"Get it out there, things get easier when it's out, I know you have bad experience with the Qunari." Bull said in good tone. 

Hawke smiled excusing "well, last time they tried to take over Kirkwall and had a rather brutal converting method." He said with a slight chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "That darn Arishok left a ugly scar on my stomach when he kind of spiked me on his sword. Lucky for me, that gave an excellent point for me to stab him with my staff and I wore an armor to keep everything inside by body." As Hawke spoke he rubbed over a spot over his stomach.

"Yes I heard of that, it was unauthorized by the Qun and he was declared Tal-Vasoth. You dont have to worry I am not here to convert anyone." The Bull assured and Dorian chuckled lightly looking up from his book and looked at Bull in a playful manner.

"Are you quite sure Bull? You are not here to bind me, collar  me and sew my mouth shut?" The mage asked with a laugh. 

"Only as a gift for the boss, I would also leave you in his bed with your ass sticking up nicely." That made Alex blush furiously and miss Zevran's next step, ending up on the ground on his back shooting Bull a glare for having distracted him. Bull only laughed at that of course. Bull and Dorian had got friendly with each other lately, it was nice that they made jokes instead of walked around suspicious at each other for being who they were.

"Well... That would be interesting" Dorian stated.

Alex gave up a loud groan from the ground as Zevran laughed and pulled him back up and continued the sparring

*

After another hour Alex and Zevran were still at it, even if Alex was beginning to grow tired and his muscles were protesting to the harsh training knowing he'd soon have to quit if he wanted to be able to move the next day. Dorian had grown tired of watching the practice and had left them to do something else, Bull and Hawke was still chatting, becoming friends quickly now that it was out of the way Bull was not quite like other Qunari. Not that Alex was surprised how quick they made friends, Bull was really friendly and so was Hawke so it would have been stranger if they hadn't made friends quickly. 

However the peace was broken by an inquisition soldier who came almost running, stopping Alex and Zevran from their sparring to look up at the woman. "Inquisitor! Inquisitor! It is the Tev- I mean Dorian, and the elf they're... well they're actually trying to kill each other." She said and pointed to the Tavern. Alex listened closely and could hear the shouts and yells of people but not as much as it had caused concern before now. Both Alex and Hawke cursed in combined setting off in a hurry to get to the two fighters.

When they reached the heralds rest soldiers were laying out bets on who would win, Dorian or Fenris, instead of trying to break them up. The chargers however were trying their best to break the two up but they had no possibility of getting close with spells fists were all over the two fighters on the floor. Both Dorian and Fenris were shouting in Tevene, curses and hateful words alike.

"Grab Dorian I'll take Fenris." Hawke said having slid into a fighting mode. Before Alex had time to point out Dorian was larger than Alex and pulling someone larger with magical abilities away was a bit like trying to fight a highdragon with your fists. However Hawke had alreade charged in, grabbed Fenris around the middle and pulled him backwards with all he had. Alex quickly grabbed Dorian's hand, giving a proper tug, pulling him back away from Fenris.

"Dorian! That's enough!" 

"He called me a magister and a blood mage!" 

"I don't care!" 

"He said-" 

"I don't care! By the love of everything! Dorian I don't care you and me both know you're no blood mage." Alex snapped growing annoyed with this. If Dorian and Fenris began fighting it would send bad messages, and people more likely would be on the ex slaves side than the Tevinter Altus that people already seemed to dislike.

"I don't even own slaves." Dorian snapped back and glared at Fenris 

"As if you wouldn't want Alex as one, isn't that what you are doing mage, when time's right you pull him back to Tevinter to serve your every filthy need." Fenris hissed with Hawke's hands resting on his chest keeping the champion of Kirkwall between Dorian and Fenris.

"Fenris, enough! The inquisitor knows what he's doing."

"I would never do that!"

Dorian shouted back trying to pull away from Alex to attack again. Alex quickly pulled Dorian away from the crowd by his wrist and towards their door. This was not time nor place for this conversation to bloom out.

"I don't want slaves! I've personally never even owned slaves!" 

"I know, just, come on Dorian." Dorian huffed annoyed but allowed Alex to pull him away. Alex was not having any of this shit tonight, tomorrow or any day, they already had their asses set on fire by Corypheus. Alex dragged Dorian out the heralds rest, then dragged him all the way up to his own chambers. There was the first time he let go of Dorian's wrist.

He crossed his arms turning to Dorian and glared at him. "Now how did you figure a fight with Fenris was a good idea?" He demanded, pinning Dorian with his eyes. He knew the Altus was not a fan of confrontations of feelings but Alex was annoyed and wanted answers now. They would have to battle the rumors that undoubtedly would be circling tomorrow.

Dorian sighed deeply and began pacing, Alex guessed he already regretted the decision to fight with Fenris. He stopped by the desk shuffled around some books and papers putting them in order. "I was just asking him about his marks and if I could study them." He mumbled blushing slightly and Alex relaxed slightly. OF course, that was such a Dorian thing to do. Asking about something that probably was painful for Fenris and it had triggered the elf. "I may or may not have said it would be interesting to learn how it was done and asked if it was possible to replicate." Dorian said and looked down sighing like a teenager that had done something foolish.

Alex smiled just slightly, he was fully aware Dorian had meant nothing bad with it but it most likely had come out in the wrong kind of way. "Interested in branding yourself with raw lyrium Dorian?" He asked and walked over to the desk taking Dorian's hand and laced their fingers gently. His annoyance and anger had ebbed away, Dorian, had as always been curious and not seen fault in asking. 

Dorian's face turned into a surprised horror "No! Maker! No I just wanted to know if it was a practice available without the use of blood magic!" he said and stared at Alex as if he was insane. Alex smiled and nodded. 

"When you ask questions like that it makes it sound like you want to brand someone else with Lyrium." Alex said calmly and Dorian sighed. 

"I... Suppose when you say it like that..." Dorian said slowly with a sheepish look on his face.

"Can you keep away from him? Fenris I mean." Alex said and sighed slightly putting his hand on Dorian's cheek "or just not talk to him, I would prefer it if my man do not lack body parts by the end of the night." He said and smiled putting his other hand on Dorian's chest, looking up in his eyes.

Dorian sighed but smiled and put his hands on his elf's hips and kissed him lovingly holding him close to his chest "I won't talk to the lyrium branded angry elf." He promised against his own elf's lips and Alex found it good enough for a promise.

"Thank you, will you come with me to the western approach tomorrow to see what the grey wardens are up to?" He asked hoping he would accept. He didn't want to go to the desert without Dorian, or maybe he simply didn't want to leave Dorian behind here when there would be a storm of rumors over the fight tomorrow.

"If you wish it, I will come with you." Dorian replied with a nod and another kiss

"Have a bath with me?" Alex hummed with a mischievous grin

"Thought you'd never ask amatus, lead the way." The mage said happily and let Alex tug him to the bathtub.


	28. Horses are evil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred Kudos! Guys you are all amazing! Thank you so much! Here we go some floof for you all!

"I am being clucked at at a hen, evidently!" 

"Don't play the fool with me young man"

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing I assure  you!"

"Your glib tongue does you no credit"

"You'd be surprised what credit my tongue get's me your reverence." 

Alexander stood hesitating in the stairs if he should interrupt or now. Mother Giselle meant well but she always managed to piss him off. It was well known that she, along with everyone else around there saw him as the herald of Andraste, no one had actually asked him much what he thought. Alex didn't even believe or know much about the chantry, he didn't believe in the elven gods much either. He believed in things he could see and touch and if either of the religions could actually give him solid proof of their gods he would accept, apologize and believe. 

As for right now the only religion he could accept to understand was the Qun, at least they believed in a certain order. He could never see himself following the Qun but he respected it because it worked for them but he would not stand the Qun trying to convert him by force. As he didn't accept the chantry trying to convert him to believe in the maker or the religions in his and Clara's old world. He simply didn't believe unless he could see and touch it. 

So here Alex stood a bit awkward, all he was supposed to do was asking Dorian to get ready for their adventures in the Western approach. For a moment he wondered if there was any new letters from Tevinter about Dorian. As he heard Dorian's last reply about his tongue he blushed slightly and stepped up to the two before things went out of hand here. He battled the blush standing by Dorian's side. 

"Why are you two scaring poor Leliana's ravens?" He asked giving a small smile as he looked between them both. He guessed a third part speaking quick and cold wouldn't help the slightest so he went for nice innocent school boy.

"Oh... I..."

"It seems the revered mother is concerned about my undue influence over you"

Alex just stared between the two of them before he snorted amused. Surely that must be a joke? The chantry trying to change Alexander's minds now were blaming Dorian for having an undue influence over him? The way Mother Giselle looked entirely disapproving and Dorian looked at him with arched brows made him realize it was very much not a joke. 

"It is just concern... Your worship you must know how this looks"

"You might need to spell it out my dear."

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone...."

"Honestly?" He was getting annoyed again. "You of all people believe you have the right to tell me about _undue_ influence over me? How many times exactly have you people tried to get me to believe I am here because of your god and his divine will? Isn't that undue influence?" He crossed his arms looking at her. "Even if I have told you again and again I do not believe. Find me your maker and introduce me and I will apologize and believe you."

"..I... It is not what we intend doing we simply-" The woman didn't seem to find good words "And this is not about religion. I am aware not all in Tevinter is the same, but what we know is based of centuries of fact." She said defensive.

"Oh how very kind of you to acknowledge we are not all the same." Dorian said sarcastically.

"Well the only thing Dorian is guilty of is flirting, so I suppose if you fear his undue influence over me, maybe you should also speak to Zevran and The Bull?" He suggested her and rolled his eyes. "So if it is horrible that I feel comfortable with myself then, yes, Dorian is a terrible threat and must be stopped." He said dramatically.

Dorian chuckled lightly shaking his head with his arms still crossed over his chest, even if he now looked quite amused. "Watch what you say amatus they might get more reasons to send me home" he said smiling at his elf.

"Very well... If you feel this man is without ulterior motive, then I humbly  beg forgiveness of your both."

Mother Giselle looked at them disapproving before she left them both with a slight bow before she walked down the stairs. Alex wasn't very touched by the words but he was not sure what Dorian felt about all this. He looked at Dorian and arched a brow in question.

"Just how usual is this?"

"more than anyone tells you, no one knows their own reputation." Dorian said with a slight chuckle as he looked at Alex with a fond smile.

Alex nodded, he had someone telling him the rumors, Clara caught them up when she was in the barracks. At times is seemed she lived there more than anywhere else and Alex was just waiting for her to kiss the commander and be done with it. "Until someone kindly informs them." Alex said and chuckled lightly.

"There is that. She meant well, if that's of any concern. People are getting quite aware you and I are... intimate:" 

"Dorian you live in my bed" He said and snickered. "It's not that bad that they know is it?"

"I don't know? Is it?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" 

"Would you have me answer any other fashion?"

Alex chuckled lightly when he replied "If you're capable." he teased, wondering just how Dorian would answer.

He didn't have to wait for long, Dorian smirked as he quickly walked close putting his hands on Alex's hips as he pulled the elf close to his chest crashing their lips together. Alex stood on his toes to reach properly, Dorian's lips were soft and he loved them above anything else he had ever had against his own lips. He put his hands on Dorian's shoulders to stand steady and not fall.

They held close to each other as if the kiss was the air they breathed, if they moved from each others arms they might perish. Of course that wasn't the case, they very soon had to pull their lips apart but stayed as close to each other. Alex looked up at Dorian with a dazzled expression giving a long happy sigh,Dorian smiled his overly fond smile as they locked eyes with each other. 

However, Alex had gone here for a reason. "I... Was just here to tell you to get ready for the Western approach, the rest are probably waiting for us by now." He mumbled refusing to let go of Dorian quite yet and Dorian was having his arms around Alex seeming to be just as reluctant of letting go. Another clash of lips and a deep sigh before they were forced to pull apart. It would't do to have the inner circle all come look for them.

"Give me fifteen minutes amatus, I will meet you by the stables."

Alex quickly claimed Dorians lips a third and last time before they parted. Alex headed down the stairs and back out to the stables while Dorian made a quick retreat to Alexander's bedroom. Ever since Alex had told Dorian that he should move up some of his books there the mage had gradually moved more and more things up there. Books, robes, three different staffs Dorian owned along with a couple of other things a mage from Tevinter would have in his room. Alexander's bathroom were entirely stocked with oils, soaps and other articles for hygiene.

The others had noticed how close Dorian and Alex had gotten of course, Varric was even taking notes for his book, how a Tevinter mage and an elf found love, oh and of course for the book that would be about the inquisition. To begin with, they had all been hesitant around Dorian, they knew more about Tevinter mages than Alexander. The Bull had been the first to give that they were good for each other, his trained view of things easily saw how they both just seemed to be glowing around each other.

The others had soon followed put. What really had made everyone relax to Dorian and Alex's relationship had probably been the night they had been drunk and Dorian had carried Alex away, how the inquisitor had clung to his mage looking happy beyond reason. Dorian had looked just as happy to carry his elf back up to bed. 

Alex quickly walked to the stables where the others were waiting, Clara had already mounted her horse along with Cassandra, Sera, Blackwall and Vivienne. Alex stopped dead in his tracks staring at the huge horse meant for him. The coat was dark brown with black mane, tail and feet. They wanted him on top of that mountain of a beast? What were they insane? 

"Cant we.... uhm walk there?" 

Clara snickered from her horse while Cassandra stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Varric who stood crossing his arms looked as if he agreed with Alex about walking. The Iron Bull barked out a laughter and simply helped Varric up a shorter horse but when he turned to Alex, the elf just stumbled backwards and vigorously shook his head. 

"Bull if you get me up on one of those things I'll ban every redhead in the entire fortress to talk to you." He warned and Bull laughed and held his hands up. He was not risking that one.

"You know your game boss! Someone else get this one up on a horse" Bull said with a laughter.

Varric laughed from his horse "Hah! Damn I should have known it was that easy to scare off the Qunari ages ago!" he said playfully 

"Are you all mad? It is a four day riding there." Cassandra said incredulous and stared at Alex

"Alex has a fear of horses. When he was little he fell off one and broke his arm." Clara said with a giggle. "He was forced to be still for months and he has been climbing walls ever since he was a kid." 

"It's not funny! They are large and out to kill us all!" Alex huffed crossing his arms blushing slightly. 

"Nonsense, these are good horses." Dennet chipped in as he walked past them.

"You can ride with me boss. I wont let you fall" Bull said with a chuckle. "But you can't ban me from redheads" He added with a loud barking laughter 

"Who would fall?" Dorian asked as he walking up behind Alex. Alex groaned loudly and motioned for the huge horse while giving the calm mount a death glare Dorian wasn't sure the poor being deserved. 

"Alex don' like'em horsies!" Sera said from her saddle squealing of laughter, obviously finding this whole thing hilarious.

Dorian chuckled lightly as he gently pushed a protesting Alex towards the dark horse. He didn't care about the threats that were getting sillier and sillier until they were unhappy bargaining. Dorian remarkably enough pushed his lover up in the saddle before he pulled himself up behind him Alex. He easily wrapped his arms around the elf, kissed on his neck and took a hold of the reins. The Altus had been taught the art of riding as any noble boy would, just as he had been taught dance lessons and how to barter. 

"I hate everyone!" Alex declared as they all got ready to ride off, the others just laughed at him for the comment. When the horses all began moving he quickly grabbed a painfully hard grip to Dorian's wrists. However, with Dorian safely behind him riding wasn't too horrible, he knew he wouldn't fall off, Dorian wouldn't let that happen.

Alex after a while just leaned back and actually enjoyed the ride. Being an elf meant he was smaller, which in this case was a rather good thing as that meant that Dorian easily could see over Alex's head. He even at some point rested his head against Alex's own. The ride to the western approach did however make him sore.

Riding all day and sleeping in tents at night wasn't Alex's idea of a fun vacation. The tales Varric spun while they rode was making this whole thing livable because they were at least distractedly entertaining. Now and then Hawke would laugh and speak up about Varric over exaggerating followed by Hawke telling them the truth. Fenris kept as far away from Dorian as possible always making sure Hawke was in between them, but the white haired elf kept his eyes at all times on the mage and Alex as if Dorian any moment would turn his horse and ride with the inquisitor back to Tevinter or turn on them and kill them all. 

On the fourth night they arrived at the camp in the western approach. Scout Harding gave them the quick report before they all sat down by the fire for dinner. Alexander groaned loudly and rubbed his ass some before he sat on the groaned. Varric at least looked just as uncomfortable as him even if the others just smiled amused over Alex discomfort with horses.

"Riding is horrible and I hate it." Alex said unhappy as he sat down beside Dorian and grabbed his bowl of stew happily enjoying the food. 

"Do you want me to rub you better?" Dorian flirted and Alex blushed with a groan. Several of the others laughed and Clara grinned. 

"So! Dorian, what is it like living with the boss huh? He look like the type that snore and steal all blankets." Bull said with a wicked grin. 

"As detailed as you can please this is going into my book." Varric quickly added.

Alex huffed unhappy "I don't snore!" 

"We don't share mutual domesticity. Now why is this even taken up?" Dorian asked trying to look untouched but his copper skin was a bit tainted by a blush, in the half dark Alex wasn't sure if the others saw it.

Clara laughed amused at that one. "You just store your things in his bedroom and sleep in his bed then?" She suggested. Both Dorian and Alex stared at her dumbly, how did she even know that?

"How do you even know that?"

Vivienne gave up a very long bored sigh. She wasn't overly amused where the conversation had lead. "Please, we all know that my dear. It is not as if it is subtle moving piles of books through the main hall." Vivienne said dismissive. 

Dorian smiled slightly "Ah well you have rooted us out, he drools. If you must know." Dorian said and Alex huffed with a slight blush.

"I sleep heavy, that's why." He complained.

"It is like sharing bed with a dog! Slobbering drool everywhere." Dorian said with a laugh.

"Dreamy, warm, comfortable. What if he leave me? Then he smiles and you know he wont. The drooling is part of him and you pretend you don't like it but you do, because it is him. If you pretend you don't like it maybe then it won't hurt if it end, then he smiles and, maker he won't leave." Cole said suddenly looking at Dorian with curiosity, most likely trying to understand why Dorian said one thing but meant another.

Dorian actually blushed again and Alex smiled goofy over it, he didn't know if Dorian actually minded his constant drooling but apparently not. The fact that Dorian thought he'd leave was a bit concerning, Alex wasn't going anywhere, so he turned to Dorian and gave him a wide fond smile, Cole had said that was what made Dorian know Alex wasn't going anywhere, so it was his show,he really was going nowhere.

After that statement the camp let Alex and Dorian be, Varric began spinning on some wonderful story, keeping everyone entertained in the cooling desert night. 

Alex gently laced his fingers with Dorian's and shuffled close to him. Dorian glanced to the elf who was just smiling in silence. The mage did wonder what he had done to end up with such a perfect elf. For the life of him, he would never understand why Alex didn't leave him. But Cole was right whenever Alex smiled Dorian knew Alex was going no where, that this was no temporary fling.

The way Alex smiled at him now made him all warm and comfortable inside. Alex was like a fine wine, he made Dorian feel warm, fuzzy and loved but he never had to worry about the next days headache.


	29. The Fennec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and company finds out what happens in the western approach with the grey warden and he don't like it. Not one bit.

The desert in the western approach proved to be more work than what Alex had first counted on. He had pretty much thought, make camp, ride to the spot marked on his map, find out what the grey warden's are up to, go home. Instead scout Harding told him about Venatori that had taken the keep about half a day, they had also been spotted by an old ruin. There was a couple of the sculls to look for shards in.

There was more than a few Venator actually in the old ruin, there was also another attempt on time magic that must be several hundred years old, a strange staff and demons everywhere. At least they had Bull and Cassandra with them, Bull simply acted like a battering ram, simply taking down Venatori and demons alike.

The keep was no demons but double Venatori. Alex had no idea how they would have survived that without Solas' barriers and all the health potions they drank. But they now did have both Solas and health potions, the Venatori was taken out and the inquisition flag raised in the air. Cassandra, Bull and Solas simply settled down in a room since they were staying the night, they were just waiting for the rest of the inner circle and some scouts to keep the keep occupied.

Alex however wanted to explore the place. Finding himself in a world with so many wonders, he couldn't help himself in exploring. He had once visited the pyramids in Egypt but that was nothing in comparison to this. This world was full of wonders, magic and objects. Also there was no _no touch_  signs anywhere to be seen. He was allowed to touch everything, take any trinkets he could find and do whatever he wanted. 

No one stopped him from doing his parkour through over stairs, gaps, roofs or anything around, to sat that Alex loved it here was an understatement. Thedas was amazing and he would enjoy it royally to the day he died. His exploring however took him to a unexpected stop. There was a starving baby fennec fox in a room. There was the carcass of the mother and siblings. 

Alex knew they just had hyena meat, he also knew that hyena was sinewy and hard to chew. He wasn't sure that the little fox would be able to chew that properly. So Alex carefully carried the fennec down to the lower levels. He was sure he had seen nugs down there. Right he were, he managed to kill one and brought it with him up to the others along with the baby fox. 

Cassandra sighed as she sat watching the inquisitor skin and gut the nug, then slice it into little small pieces that he fed to the fox. Nug was tender and much tastier than hyena so in Cassandra's world that was quite the waste. However telling Alex so had only resulted in the inquisitor huff and glare at her as if she had insulted him personally. 

After about a hour or two the fennec seemed to think that Alex was it's home. It nuzzled up to the inquisitor or laid in his lap, playfully attacked the buckles of his belt or chewed the leather of his coat. It often made happy chirping sounds or squeaks making itself known where it was playing.

"I think I will name him Tweet, or Pudge... maybe Minx" Alex stated after a while as he was scratching it's belly with one finger. 

Bull just laughed and suggested some Qunari names but Alex was torn between Tweet and Minx. Cassandra had soon given up trying to be bitter against the fox, it was simply adorable and she helped trying to name it. By the time the others joined them they had named it Bumblebee and it was safely sleeping in Alexanders lap, curled up to a furry ball. When Dorian saw it he just stared at Alexander as if he had lost his mind. 

"If that wild beast will sleep in your bed I sure will not!" Dorian informed as he sat beside Alex.

Alex chuckled lightly while he picked up the little furry ball of fox. He gently put Bumblebee in Dorian's lap as he kissed the mage's cheek. The fennec yawned widely showing off small sharp teeth. Large black eyes looking up at the mage with a blink. Then it simply curled back into a ball in Dorian't lap to sleep some more. Alex was entirely satisfied with how the fox had just curled back up to sleep.

"Bumblebee will grow on you Dorian, if you still don't like him in a week I will get rid of him, deal?" Alex made sure to give the widest puppy eye look he could muster to get his will through. He just knew Dorian would love the fennec if he just gave it time enough to melt Dorian's heart.

Dorian relented, he didn't even stand a chance against those wide eyes. He would probably do anything for that elf if those wide eyes were used against him. Perhaps they could end all their troubles by just sending Alex forwards with wide eyes and a tiny pout, he could melt their enemies. He sighed dramatically to show he wasn't happy about it but nodded "You have a week little elf." He said and kissed him. Alex face split in that wide smile and Dorian smiled himself.

Later that night, Dorian found himself leaned to the wall, one arm wrapped around his love, the fox still in his lap and he was stroking his fingers over velveteen soft ears. 

*

Hawke and Fenris had parted with their little group the morning after they had taken the keep to find Stroud and tell him that the inquisitor was on his way there. Alexander unfortunately still had a couple of things he had to help with as the inquisitor. The water supply was taken by a varghest they had to deal with, there was darkspawn sightings he had to look into as well. The last they needed was darkspawn invading the keep and giving people the blight. 

They couldn't move very far in the desert for their darkspawn investigation though because of some green toxic gas laid heavily in the air in that direction making it impossible to breath. Alex land marked the spot so they could send some people to look for a solution when they came back to Skyhold. As made their way towards where Stroud, Hawke and Fenris would be they met with a man named Frederic, he asked them to recover some dragon research if they came across it. Alex saw no reason why they shouldn't so he promised they would if they found it. 

They found Stroud, Hawke and Fenris somewhere in the afternoon. Alex was sure  he had burned away half his body weight in the sun, he also felt that his tan were getting stronger than it had been even in Tevinter. At least in Tevinter they had had a roof over their heads to keep the sun at bay, or buildings and shadows around them. The desert, well, it was not entirely empty but it was still pretty darn empty. 

"Ah Inquisitor! I'm glad you made it, I fear the ritual has already started." 

"Blood magic." Fenris snarled hatefully.

"I can practically smell the blood magic in the air, or see the corpses. You take point, me and Fenris have your back." Hawke said with a nod. 

Together they walked over the bridge and up the stairs to get to the no longer abandoned ruin. Alex shivered slightly as they came closer. He was no mage but he had that uneasy feeling, a bit like the one he had had in Crestwood, the feeling of wrongness, but this time it was coming along with a sense of corruption. The corruption he had felt when he was close to the red templars or Corypheus himself.

He was glad he had brought both Bull and Blackwall for this task. If it came to it, which it most likely seemed it would, they could both bash some heads. Dorian stayed on his left side, it was assuring that if he glanced a little left he could see his mage. He knew that Dorian could be just as terrifying in battle as a Qunari, especially when he used flames or necromancy. Not to talk about the spell walking bomb. That one was insane, the enemy literary blew up from the inside.

As they walked up the stairs there was corpses littering all over the place. Just tossed aside like garbage. It was disgusting and Alex had to hold himself from being sick or stop and feel bad about so much life wasted. What where the grey wardens actually up to? This was so utterly wrong, were they fighting each other and that was why there was bodies everywhere? They walked up just in time to see a grey warden slit another's throat and summon a rage demon. Alex gasped and stared at the body on the ground. He wanted to scream at them to stop but he was frozen on the spot he stood at the moment. 

"Inquisitor! what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service."  The man speaking bowed from the platform he stood on. Alex looked up at him with a hateful glare. He was angry at this man. He hated him more than anything If there was someone Alex wouldn't mind killing, this was the one.  

Stroud took a step towards Livius. "You are no warden." It was clear that Stroud also was angry and would prefer seeing Livius dead.

"But you are." Livius sighed and paced at the upper platform. "The one Clarel let slip. You found the inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Alex glared at him then turned his attention to the wardens, how could they just stand for this? "Warden's can't you... no..." He shook his head looking at them. He realized where that feeling of wrong corrupted magic came from. "No you can't can't you..." he said and frowning. That was what felt wrong, the corruption is in their minds. They have the same corruption Corypheus have." Alex said and glared at Livius "Let me guess, you put it there." Alex hissed out the words. Like Leliana, he had a soft spot for the grey wardens.

"They did this to themselves. You see, the calling had the wardens terrified, they looked everywhere for help." 

"Even Tevinter." Stroud said and Livius smirked giving a slight nod at Strouds input.

"And since the calling come from Corypheus himself all the Venatori was prepared. Oh isn't it marvelous how evil can be so coordinated?" Dorian chipped in beforre Livius had the time to say it. It seemed to annoy Livius every time they interrupted him, saying things before he had the chance to do it himself. 

"I walked up to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads and kill the old gods before they wake."

"That's the demon army we head of in Redcliffe." Alex said and looked to Dorian, then back at Livius. Clearly the man was not done talking, he seemed like someone who loved his voice a little bit too much. 

"Sadly for the wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my masters slaves. This here was a test you see, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas." 

"So. Why do you want to let loose another blight? You don't think that's a bit stupid?" Alex asked arching a brow. "Like we want to conquer the world so let's break it first? Or is it more of _I can't have the world so neither will you._ kind of deal?" He really couldn't come up with any good reasons to start another blight. Wasn't Livius around for the last one? Or at least heard about it?

"The elder one commands the blight. He is not commanded by it. He is not like the mindless darkspawn. The blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool." 

"No Livius, you are the tool." Dorian said shaking his head.

Alex rubbed the back of his head "Are you really this stupid? You what? Think once Corypheus has power he'll just what? Let a stupid human walk around by his side? Share his power? Livius, he will have the power to be the only ruler over everything. Do you really think he would just _share_ that with you?" 

"While the elder one rules from the golden city, we, the venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world." 

"By anything that's holy, you really are regally stupid!" Alex groaned and rubbed under his eyes tiredly. This man was really fucking stupid. Alex wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry, maybe he would have done both if Lvius wasn't actually a risk of making a disaster happen here.

"Release the warden's from their binding! I won't ask you twice!" Alex said annoyed putting a hand ready over a throwing knife to throw at Livius if there was a fight.

"No, you won't" Livius agreed. 

A bright pain lashed out from Livus hand that  was now misted of red. The crushing sensation in his hand he had felt before when Corypheus had tried to get the anchor from his hand by force. It took Alec to his knees. But it was different this time, not only was Livius magic weaker than Corypheus magic, but the last time Corypheus did... whatever he now did to his mark that had changed it to something new, something he could control, he had unlocked the power in it.

Alex heard Livius continue on his talking, something about his master teaching him how to deal with him if he was foolish enough to interfere again. Alex grinned slightly as he slowly stood up. The man was still talking, He must love his own voice above anything if he hadn't even noticed Alexander moving. 

Alex searched in his body and in the air. Found the strings that bonded his mark with Livius. His own marks magic were crackling green, even if he others probably didn't see anything, Alex only felt it. He let his green snap the invisible bonds that tried to bind his body in pain. It was tense lines hanging invisible but now snapped and had the mage flying backwards falling down on the ground. "You talk too much, it is tiring to listen  to your madness.

"Kill hem!"

The order was desperate and Livius escaped the other way. Of course Alex didn't have time to see where exactly Livius headed off to since the Grey wardens and the demons attacked them simultaneously. Usually Alex would work mostly on defense, trying not to get killed, but this time he had Zevran's lessons in mind and slashed, dodged and jumped fighting with one of the mages. 

He made a dodge, nearly crashed into one of the shades, made a quick slash with his dagger spilling out black guts all over the ground. Missed the staff that smacked straight to his right eye with a crackling electric sound. Well it caught on his eyebrow and high cheekbone. Alex threw the small capsule to the ground wrapping shadows around him vanishing out of sight and quickly backed off. He reappeared again from behind and ended the mage with his daggers as he leaped into view again.

The others finished off the other wardens and demons. Alex had to keep his right eye not to get blood in it and his head felt horrible, his teeth were feeling odd and he felt the taste as if you lick at a battery. Hawke and Stroud began chatting about what to do next and Dorian walked over to Alex frowning. 

Dorian was an excellent mage, just not in healing. When he began mumbling spells Alex groaned pulling his head slightly away, it felt strange, like if Dorian was putting something hot and burning against his wound and he didn't like it at all. 

"Oh by the maker Alex stand still before you get blood everywhere." 

"Well I'm not dead Dorian! It feel's like you're killing me off." He whined back.

That caught Hawke's attention. He quickly walked closer taking over before Fenris decided to attack Dorian for Alex complaining over pain. Dorian stood with crossed arms looking nervously at his love, Dorian really didn't do injured. Stroud kept speaking, said he had seen Livius head off in the direction he knew an abandoned warden fortress named Adamant would lie. 

"Good thinking." Alex said honest, making a face over Hawke trying different spells on him. He could tell they were different because the feeling was not always the same, but neither of them felt like Dorian's magic.

"Me and Fenris will follow Stroud to scout out the fortress and see if we find anything." Hawke said. Unfortunately Dorian had managed to do more damage than good on Alex eyebrow and cheek, instead of healing the cells to patch up the ends to a smooth surface he had killed of the ends. It had stopped the bleeding of course but also the healing process. "I am sorry, there'll be a scar here... Necromancy huh?" Dorian looked as if he was a puppy that had just been kicked by his owner. 

"What?" Alex asked confused. 

"Well, usually I would have tried to increased the cells healing and got the skin to knit together, you would have lost some more blood but no scar, Dorian well to his credit he DID stop the bleeding."

"I... Alex I.." 

Alex snorted shaking his head. "Oh? Does it look fancy?" He asked smiling. If he had he got that wound at home, he'd probably have a scar anyway, he knew Dorian was no healer, if he didn't want a scar he should have stopped Dorian from trying. 

Fenris scoffed, muttering something which really didn't seem to help Dorian's puppy look at all, Alex suspected he was cursing Dorian or blaming him, the electrical ringing was still in his ears so he couldn't actually hear. Hawke wiped away the leftover blood and Alex opened his eye again. He could still see good as ever, that  was all that mattered to be honest.

He reached up touching the rather large scar. It went from just above his right brow and down over his cheek. Dorian refused to look at Alex and Alex knew why. Dorian didn't take good on when Alex was hurt, being the one who make a scar on him, he was most likely beating himself up over it, he also wouldn't let Alex close in at least some hours, it was nothing to do than to wait it out. 

*

They parted ways with Hawke, Fenris and Stroud just by the exit. They would meet Hawke back in Skyhold when he had found out if Livius and, or the grey wardens were actually at Adamant at the moment. Alex, Dorian, Bull and Blackwall would go back to the keep then they would head back to the first camp. They would stay the night there to ride back to Skyhold first thing in the morning.

Dorian retreated to the tent he shared with Alex as quick as he could after dinner, he had still not talked much at all. Alex didn't exactly take long to join him in the tent himself, he hated it when Dorian pulled away from him like this. The altus was sitting looking in a book trying to ignore Alex getting into the tent. Alex smiled slightly sitting down beside him. Took Dorian's hand and gently guided it up to his eyebrow where the scar was.

"Look, just a scar Dorian, I'm not dying." He said and smiled. 

Dorian just sighed and gently stroke over the scar closing the book putting it aside. "...Without me you wouldn't have any scar at all." He said and looked away. "And I should have known, I am no healer. I just saw all that blood and I wanted it to stop."  

Alex straddled Dorian's hips, put his hands to Dorian's cheeks turning his head so he would look up at Alex. When he did he kissed his mage gently on the lips. Dorian just sat still, not moving to kiss him back. When Alex shuffled a bit closer Dorian finally kissed him back wrapping his arms around the elf. Alex smiled wrapping his arms over his shoulders instead.

"And without you I could have bled out, I don't care how it looks like, it stopped bleeding and it's not hurting anymore. Now I can show off my scar and say I got attacked by a dragon! We'll make Varric come up with some wild story too." He said with excitement, smiling wide as he leaned his forehead against the mage's own. 

Dorian actually smiled slightly again. His elf always was so cheery, he wondered how he did it. "You are utterly ridiculous amatus." he murmured softly "But I am thankful for it." He admitted.

"Oh you just know the half of it! I'm a big pile of silly" Alex promised grinning. 

Dorian chuckled lightly, he didn't doubt it at all. He slowly leaned back to the bedroll only to hear a loud squeak by his ear and quickly shot back up almost knocking into Alex that was still straddling his hips. Dorian groaned loudly and Alex laughed happily when the little fennec came out of the bedroll. "I hate that thing! It is awfully boring and colorless!" 

Alex laughed and gently took bumblebee in his arms, kissed on it's nose. The little fennec happily nuzzled back against Alex when it was kissed. "It loves me Dorian, I'm it's mother now." Alex said with a snicker. "get used to him, you'll love him too, you can even get to be co-mother." Alex promised and Dorian chuckled laying down watching his love with the little animal.

"Fine, you may keep it, keep it away from eating my books and clothes though." 

"Really?" Alex asked without even trying to hide his excitement.

"I don't think I am capable of saying no to you, you have such a sweet smile." Dorian said with a chuckle. 

Alex just grinned and laid down close to Dorian after having let the fennec have his pillow. He curled up close putting his head against Dorian's chest. Dorian was anyway the best pillow Alexander had ever had in his life.

"Good night Amatus." 


	30. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian suffers from nightmares and Alex comforts him. 
> 
> (sorta NSFW chpter they have sexy times in the morning)

Alex marveled over how easily Skyhold had become his home, how easy it had been to give up his old home, his own world without as much as a second regret. How quickly the people there had become his strange but amazing family, his own biological family had never felt this right in the twenty five years he had known them. What marveled him the most was especially how easy it was to be with Dorian. 

Alexander had all his life thought he would never be in a committed relationship with anybody, especially not with a man, especially not with such a handsome and amazing man as Dorian. Of course it did make things easier that Alex were living an entire world away from his parents and there was no way they would just suddenly appear and shout at him for his decisions and even if they would, he had a new family that loved him without hesitation, even as they knew he was with Dorian. 

At first Alex had been homesick, he had been stranded in a strange world where nothing, not even the language made any sense. He had wanted to get back to his own home and hide behind his computer screens. But he was home now, this was his home. Alexander even had his best friend with him to this world, really his only friend and Clara did not seen to have any plans on getting home anytime soon.

Her mission was most likely to get into the commanders pants along with his heart. She was not that far from it if Alex guessed in that matter, Cullen always looked at her as if she was something precious when he thought no one saw it. He always blushed whenever Clara invaded his personal sphere and they always spent a lot of time with each other more than the time that Cullen was teaching Clara how to use sword and shield. Clara's favorite place in all of Skyhold was Cullen's office and she was often found there, having business there or not.

Ever since their little group had made it known that they knew, Dorian to practically live up with Alex in his room, Dorian had simply moved up the rest of his things up to his room. He had decided that Alex room needed a fashion change if he was going to live there and Alex had just laughed telling him that he could change away as he liked, he didn't mind as long as there was still room for his own things in there.

Dorian had started at once on the room. They had just been in Skyhold for three days after the western approach and already there was an order of a new bed, the altus had switched the carpets to red ones and the drapery was white with snakes, a bit like how Dorian's robes looked but the snakes were in gold. There was a ridiculous amount of peacock feathers in the room, more bookshelves, a chess table, a new desk and two arm chairs by the open fire. It was silly and it was Dorian, Alex simply loved it. 

Not that all things in the room was by Dorian's design. Alex had his scattered belongings all over in the room, mixed with Dorian's things. Alex loved how their things mixed, it made what they had seem so much more real. Alex was also the mastermind behind the little platform over the room behind the bed that served as a bathroom and a wardrobe. He had put mattresses, pillows, blankets and furs all over the floor and had therefor successfully turned it into a cuddle cove.

They had soon found out that that place were excellent for Dorian to bury himself in a book while Alex laid with his head in Dorian's lap half asleep or just in some way curled up to the altus. It was tiresome to be the inquisitor, when he was done after a day he didn't really feel like drinking, he felt like relaxing and this place was amazingly good for relaxing, especially with Dorian. 

They were of course still waiting for the bed Dorian had ordered. Alex had no idea what kind of bed it was yet, since he had given Dorian free reigns on decorating he trusted Dorian to get a bed that would be very nice to sleep in. Not that there was anything wrong with the bed that stood in there now, it was the one that had originally stood in there. It was soft, had nice pillows and nice blankets, after spending half his time on the road and in tents this bed could just as well be heaven.

The little fennec Alex had found had his own basket on the floor. Alex had thought it might not like it but Dorian had made the basket into a small cave with help of a blanket, the fennec had simply loved it and spent a lot of time in there when it wasn't exploring the room or Skyhold. Having Bumblebee in the basket gave the two men space to sleep, fuck and cuddle all they wanted in the bed without it becoming awkward.

*

The room was draped and cared for by the half dark in the room. The only light came from the full moon and the dying fire. Both bodies were pale in the bed with the covers draped up over their hips. Alex slept in sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, Dorian had some silky tunic with matching pants. That man simply did not know that home lazy clothes were.

Alex dreams were rather pleasant, he had a dream about a beach, sun and bathing. Dorian however did not have good dreams, his dreams were branching out to dark corners of his minds. And Dorian's dark corners were rather dark. The Altus breath became distressed as he stirred slightly wrapping his arms more tightly of the smaller body by his side. 

Alex who slept rather heavy had always had it easy to wake up by small things, he was half woken up by Dorian's stirring but what really woke him was Dorian giving up a distressed sound. It pulled him straight out from the dream he had. It only took him a very short time to realize that it came from Dorian.

When he did he gently stroke over his cheek. Alex had noticed at some times now that Dorian seemed to have nightmares but they had never made him as distressed as this. Usually they were just Dorian looking troubled and a slight stirring, those times he could just kiss him and the Altus would relax in better dreams again. but when Alex tried that now nothing really happened and Alex gently began saying his name over and over.

With a start Dorian flung up into a sitting position "Alex!" he cried out with panic drowning his voice and features.

Alex quickly followed sitting up shifting closer to Dorian, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "I'm here Dorian." He said gently and took his hand lacing their finger safely together. Dorian responded by pulling Alex quickly up in his lap holding him close burying his head into Alex's shoulder.

Dorian was shaking in silence but Alex could feel his t-shirt's shoulder get wet from silence tears. Alex wasn't the best on comforting people. It wasn't as if he had much experience in having partners in bed at all, even less with partners that had nightmares. So Alex took a guess on how to comfort Dorian, he had his arms looped around Dorian's neck and leaned his head to his dark hair kissing on his forehead and sang a quiet tune. 

Dorian was clinging to Alex for all he was worth so Alex had simply figured maybe hearing his voice would make things easier too. It took some time before it gave effect but about an hour or so later Dorian had stopped shaking. He was heavily leaned forwards against Alex's chest but his arms were still wrapped tightly around Alex's middle, as if maybe the elf in his lap would just disappear if he loosened his grip.

"Is the door locked?" Dorian mumbled quietly, his voice was rugged and broken, the exhaustion was painfully clear.

"I don't know, do you want me to ch-"

"No! I'll do it. Just... stay here" 

Alex was a bit surprised over how Dorian had tensed up in fear and his voice again filled of panic. Alex nodded, it was with great reluctance the two parted from each others limbs and Dorian quietly slipped down the stairs. Alex heard the click and then Dorian's quiet voice mumbling something, Alex guessed that he was putting spells and wards on the door. That dream must really have shaken him.

Dorian did the same to the balcony doors before stumbling back onto the bed. They easily both adjusted again, Dorian pulling Alex back into his lap facing him and Alex shifted wrapping his legs and arms around him. Dorian returned it with having his arms tightly wrapped around the elf in his lap, their foreheads leaned together. 

The makeup Dorian had neglected to wash away before bed were smeared over his face and Alex's shoulder, his eyes were red and puffy from the crying and he looked incredibly miserable. Alex softly kissed him and smiled assuring, Dorian got the ghost of a smile on his lips and relaxed again.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alex asked softly as he put a kiss on top of his head before leaning his forehead back to Dorian's stroking his hair calmly. 

"I doubt you would want to hear it." Dorian said tiredly.

"You can tell me anything Dorian, I will always listen."

Dorian once again, as so many other times before wondered how he had ended up with such a perfect man such as Alex. How the elf didn't brush him off with annoyance telling him to grow up, instead the elf wanted to hear what was wrong. It was so new for him but he liked it, he knew that Alexander cared as much as he cared for Alexander.

He sighed quietly and shifted back to the head board and smiled slightly more when Alex reached around him and shifted a pillow for his back. Alex had made a move to get off when he shifted around but Dorian had quickly pulled him back into the safety of his lap. He needed to feel Alex in his lap and know that he was close right now. Alex seemed to follow the tunes and just made himself comfortable where they sat wrapped around each other. 

Dorian sighed after a while of thinking before he nodded and took a deep breath. These dreams would not go away and it was better if Alex knew why he had them he supposed. "When I still lived in Tevinter, I lived on my own in Minrathous, focused on studies, helping Alexius for a while, drinking... men..." Dorian glanced down between them, he wasn't sure if it would make Alex uncomfortable knowing about the things he had done before.

"You were living life? Did you have fun?" 

Dorian chuckled lightly at the playful tease in his voice. It was easing him from the fear that was resting heavily in his stomach. It was strange that for once hearing someone who did not judge him for his past even if it was full of the bad things he had done.

"Hush amatus! They were credibly handsome you know, quiver with fear." He said more cheeky than he thought he could but Alex tease was intoxicating.

"Were they elves?"

"Only the ones I payed." 

Alex laughed lightly shaking his head "Then no, I am not going to worry you will run back to them, I happen to know you like pointy ears." He hummed kissing Dorian's cheek gladly. 

"And those adorable wide eyes." Dorian agreed.

"You are getting side tracked."

"Right. Well I was living my own life in Minrathous where I met a man named Tilenius and, well we went to his place and had sex. I suppose it happened a couple of times. Anyhow you are aware my parents don't approve of my orientation. Turns out neither did his. While we were at it they both decided to send in templars. Short to say people died, I got stuck in my parents house for months until I managed to escape." 

Alex looked at him with wide eyes "Your father kidnapped you? Dorian that is awful!"

"I know... Sometimes I worry he will come and take you away from me... I don't know what I would do without you." 

"I don't think the inquisition would accept that do you?" 

Alex said gently as he leaned his forehead to Dorian's looking into his stormy grey eyes and sighed quietly putting his fingers gently to his cheeks before he stole a soft little kiss. Dorian smiled into the kiss. It was true, the inquisitor wouldn't just be kidnapped without someone noticing it at once and do something about it. 

"I don't." Dorian said quietly.

After some more chatting they were both back to tired and when they both laid back down in the bed Alex pulled Dorian close to his chest almost as they had been sitting earlier Alex had his arms wrapped around Dorian's shoulders, fingers stroking in the brown short hair while placing kisses to his forehead. Dorian buried his face to Alexander's chest and neck as they curled up close to each other.

It was awfully calming to have those nimble elf fingers carding through his hair. Dorian had his arms wrapped around his lovers middle and sighed smiling, if anyone attacked or tried to kidnap Alex he would be ready to defend him. His father would not part them, especially not here in Skyhold. Those calming thoughts and Alexander's soft voice as he had began singing again lulled Dorian back to sleep and Alex followed soon after. 

*

The morning came with that pesky sun shining in their faces. Alex whined curling up with Dorian face mushed down in the brown short hair of Dorian. Dorian laughed lightly and kissed his chest gently.

"Good morning amatus. Are you planning on ruining my hair?" Dorian said cheery.

"How can you be so awake?" Alexander whined sniffing in his hair and smiled happily, Dorian always smelled of vanilla and there was nothing he loved more than the scent of vanilla these days.

"Oh it's a Tevinter thing, we're always up before the sun" Dorian said and chuckled lightly as he pulled Alex closer where his arms were still wrapped around his middle and continued his kissing to his chest. Alex gave up a little giggle when Dorian hit a ticklish spot with his mustache. 

"Dorian! Stop it tickles!"

He tried to squirm away but Dorian gave up a sound of triumph as he continued the kissing making sure to brush over the elf's ticklish spot. Alex laughed loudly as Dorian rolled them around so Alex laid flat on his back and the mage began ravish his body in kisses. Kisses that turned into licks and nips turning Alex's giggles into moans and needy noises as Dorian easily advanced down between his legs. 

Alex took a deep gulp of air when Dorian's wicked, wicked tongue slid over his hardening cock. Dorian's hands stroke over his thighs giving little squeezes in the places he knew would make Alex moan, which the elf did as he tossed his head back in the pillows.

"Care for me to... inquisit you?" He said grinning up at Alex from between his legs, one arm was looped in under Alex leg to keep him hooked closed to his face so Alex wouldn't squirm away. His other hand was slowly stroking Alex.

Needless to say, Alex was not in the state of giving an eligible answer more than a stifled whining moan. Dorian however took it as a yes and began trailing nipping kisses and licks over Alexander's thighs. He was without a doubt leaving more than a couple of marks after him. His hand worked in long slow movement leaving Alex panting begging for him to speed up. 

But Dorian had other plans for this morning and began to lick his leaking tip like a kitten, making sure to tease Alex properly before he wrapped his hot lips around the head twirling around his tongue. In an agonizing slow pace he began to swallow more and more of Alex's cock. The hand Dorian had on his hip where his arm was wrapped around Alex's leg clenched hard leaving marks the elf would love as long as they were there.

One of Alex own hands were one clenched in the sheets while the other clenched in Dorian's hair while he jerked his hips up involuntarily. That made Dorian moan around his length and start bobbing his head in a steady rhythm while his tongue found and prodded the best places applying changing pressure where it was the best. 

Just as Alex didn't think he could take it any longer he yanked slightly in Dorian's hair to let him know. Dorian pulled back and grabbed him in hand again but slowed down the pace before he simply stopped with his hand movement, wrapped his fingers by the base of his cock, effectively kicking back the orgasm a notch before kissing lazy kisses over Alex's leg.

Alex gave up a squealing sound of protest over being denied his orgasm, which of course only Dorian give up a chuckle, a genuine and loving chuckle, Not a faked teasing one. "My dear inquisitor, have you ever heard of delayed gratification? How many times do you think I can build you up before you can't take it anymore amatus?" As Dorian talked he must have deemed Alex ready and relaxed again because he had began moving his hand to build him back up. "Do you feel up to it?"

Alex gasped as good as he could with his ragged breathing and nodded vigorously. Dorian's voice was so deep and sultry and his words pure sinful heaven, Alex would probably have agreed to anything with Dorian using that voice, especially when he was so worked up. Dorian gave up a little content laughter, one that Alex adored over anything, even if he had a hard time hearing it over the beating of his heart and the gushing of his blood in his ears.

By the third time Dorian had stopped his orgasm there was tears in Alex eyes and he had entirely lost his ability of speech more than Dorian's name and pleases. By the fourth or the fifth time, Alex had lost count, and was fairly certain he was going to die like this, it would be a pleasurable death though so he was fine with that as long Dorian continued what he was doing.

It was round six and Dorian's lips that were red and swollen from the activity were now sucking eagerly while fingers that had been fondling his balls searched back circling his hole, they were slicked with Dorian's spit and Alex's own precum. Alex gasped before sobbing out broken begging along with Dorian's name as a spit slicked finger guided up his ass, curling slightly searching before finding the spot. 

When Dorian found what he looked for he added a second finger, fucking him with his fingers along with sucking his cock. All of Alex body was shaking mess, he was aching by the need for release. His lower abdomen was coiling and stirring, breath was strained with the need. The look and the small nod from Dorian where he grinned down from where he still had elf cock in his mouth was the all sign Alex needed to cry out as he came, arching his back off the bed.

White flashes of pleasure washed through his body and he cound't feel his feet or legs properly, not that he cared, he was too caught up in the sensation. His vision turned hazy and all he could hear while sticky waves of white strings came from his cock was the rushing of blood. He could feel Dorian milking him all the way to that feeling of oversensitiveness before the elf collapsed in a puddle to the bed.

He was vaguely aware that Dorian jerked himself off beside him before joining him laying on the bed. Alex curled up around his mage, both their bodies were covered in sweat, somewhere in the middle Dorian had made sure to pull off all their clothes so naked frames were touching. He laid his head heavily to Dorian's chest and sighed happily trying to get down from the high he was on. He mumbled a blissful I love you before he fell back asleep.


	31. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the gang get's ready to take on Adamant. Let us hope no one dies....

They had got word from Hawke, just a week after their return from the western approach. The grey wardens were indeed at Adamant fortress along with Erimond most likely turning the rest of the grey wardens into Corypheus's little string puppets. As of right now Cullen was laying up the plan that involved siege equipment and trebuchets. 

Apparently Adamant was built before modern siege equipment had been invented so it would be weak to such an attack. Alexander quietly thought about modern and modern. Modern for him was the mobile phone laying up in his room in a box somewhere in one of the bookshelves. Modern was cars at home, internet, computers and TVs, catapults? Not very much.

Alex was mostly concerned how many of their own men that would most likely loose their lives in this assault. Alex was no military leader, he would never be able to ask anyone to go into a battle for him and he knew how much he owed Cullen for being able to do it for the inquisition. Josephine assured that every soldier in their army knew the danger and were all willing to take the risk on their lives to ensure that this threat was stopped.

Josephine had also made enough deals and Alexander had won them enough influence to have a noble provide them with the trebuchets. They were already being moved to place since they were in a hurry if they wanted to stop the wardens before it was too late. When they had made up the plan they all headed to Adamant. Not everyone from his inner circle would fight by Alex's side. They had divided into groups to help attack at different places. Alex would go with Dorian, Solas, The Iron Bull and Cassandra. Blackwall would lead Sera, Vivienne, Varric and Cole. Clara would stay around Cullen with her shield and sword and fight with the commander and the troops.

The way to the fortress was long, hot and suffocating Alex hated the desert's and the voided heat, not to talk about the annoying sand, and it wasn't as if they couldn't walk around in shorts and flip flops. That wouldn't make a very good defense or make them look very good, instead they were forced to stay in their armors the whole time. Alex could swear he had lost half his weight in sweat by the first day of walking.

He wouldn't ever have to worry about getting out of shape in this place as much moving around and fighting as they did. Even the days he had to relax at Skyhold was spent sparring with Zevran and learning how to fight as an assassin with dual blades, how to disappear in mid daylight or sneak up on someone from behind to make a kill, or pickpocket them, depending on who it was.

"Why do we have people carrying banners?" Alex asked at one point with an annoyed huff as he happened to walk beside Cullen.It was one of the warmer days and Alex was in very poor mood. 

"So people will know we are the inquisition." Cullen answered as he looked at the inquisitor confused. Clara giggled slightly, she knew her best friend and knew when he was in a bad mood.

"It's stupid, can't they just see it's an army and go, 'oh that's a good guy army and we are bad, it will be a fight'!" 

Dorian chuckled and walked closer to Alex, he too knew about Alex moody comments when he had slept bad or was in too hot places. It hadn't taken much for Dorian to learn these things. He grabbed a hold to Alex's cheeks letting off a minor ice spell through the complaining elf's body to cool him down. Hopefully that would take the edge of things.

Alex sighed deeply closing his eyes. It really did help, he knew he had acted childishly but he couldn't help it. Usually he could keep it away but right now he hadn't sleep more than two or three hours a night because of the knowledge of how many of their people would die in this fight. That combined with the pressing heat, made for a moody inquisitor.

But when Dorian took one of these elements away things didn't seem fully so horrible as they had just a minute earlier. The spell made it feel like Alex had just taken a dip in cool water and his body stopped being over heated. Alex got an amused expression as he looked at Dorian. "You have magical fingers." He said with a giggle. Dorian groaned at the horrible joke and booped him on his cheek before pulling away again.

The same spell was done a couple of more times simply to keep Alex from getting moody and short with people or ask silly questions that had no good answers, he still slept horribly during the nights how huddled close to Dorian he yet laid.

* * *

Adamant was huge, the sheer size of it made Alex with honesty doubt they could do anything to breach it. But only for a moment however, as soon as the trebuchets began fire at the fort, large pieces began to fall down and easily break. The air around them soon rung of the sound of battle, cries from soldiers and screeches from demons. Alex tried not to think too hard on how many people that was dying all around them, but soon his minds had other things to think of.

He had only been in one big battle before, that had been the attack on Haven by the red templars and Corypheus. That time they had been the ones attacked, this time they were the attackers and their odds were not horrible. Dorian, Solas, Bull, Cassandra and Stroud stayed by his side as they fought a way inside. The rest fought with the soldiers elsewhere. Hawke and Fenris was already fighting somewhere up the battlements with the rest of the soldiers to give them some relief.

Cullen said that they would need Alex up on the battlements as well to make a path for the soldiers to get up the ladders. Alex told Cullen to have them men to focus on being safe, that was more important than putting themselves at danger.

Alex was eternally happy about Zevran for teaching him how to fight properly, at other fights he would have just jumped around trying to keep out of reach from sharp blades. Now he knew how to fight, how to vanish from sight for a short period of time then jump back out behind an enemy and stab them in the back before they had time to react. For Alex that meant a constant jumping around back and forth, running, twisting, sliding and moving around. 

His many years of learning parkour helped him greatly in this world, turning him into a little speeding bolt of flashing daggers, he easily dodged around Bull's ax and helped close range, spun aside from a spell from the enemy and twirled around with his knife hacking a shade into it's death, or return to the fade, whatever demons did when they got killed.

As they made their way forwards in the fortress cutting down both wardens and demons Alex wondered how the wardens didn't see the fault in what was happening around them. However they did stumbled upon a small resistance force who fought their own brothers in arms, Alex and his team were quickly helping the wardens to stand against the others. 

One of then, presumably the one with highest rank stood with his shield in hand facing them looking tense and ready to fight. Not that Alex and his team didn't look tense and ready to fight, it came with being in a battle, but since the wardens didn't attack neither did they.

"Stay back we don't want to fight you." One of the warden's said, he carried a grey warden  shield and had a bit more superior armor so Alex guessed that he was their superior warden.

"We won't fight you if you don't fight us. Help my people fight the demons."

"Yes messere, thank you. Clarel is up ahead I suggest you hurry, what she plan to do, we cannot stand behind."

"Thank you."

They parted as Alex still had to get up to the battlements to help the inquisition soldiers. As they got there both Hawke and Fenris were working together to fight the wardens and the demons and doing a good job at it. Fenris's broadsword was s inking through demon and flesh as if it had been butter on a warm summer day while Hawke sent off vicious spells and glyphs all over the place. 

"Ah finally, there you are! Help us out here will you?" 

Alex smiled slightly at the playful tone before they all fell into battle with them, a desire demon popped out of seemingly no where a nearly managing to take Alex down with one of the whips if he hadn't managed to jump away just before. The demon proved a challenge but together they managed to take it out without any major damage, they all of course already had scrapes, Cassandra had a split lip, Dorian had blood splatter all over his fancy white robes. All of them had bruises and small cuts that they simply ignored for later. 

When they had cleared up so their troops could come up on the walls safely they headed on to find Clarel. They found her with the other wardens and Erimond. Clarel held a blade to the throat of another older warden, Alex saw her say something that he didn't hear before the blade stroke over skin and blood colored grey warden armor and skin red.

Alex gasped grabbing Dorian's wrist tightly, he needed to feel him there, to know he was fine. Knowing Dorian stood there gave Alexander's voice back and he took a step forwards frowning at the woman that had just killed someone by slitting his throat.

"Clarel! This is not the way! You are doing exactly what Erimond want!" 

"What? Fighting the blight? Rid the world of darkspawn? Who would want that! Yes blood sacrifice is required but it is for the greater good!" There was so much sass in the voice that Alex just wanted to go over there to punch him in his ugly face and hope to break his nose.

"The grey warden makes the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them."

"Then your Tevinter ally bind them to Corypheus!"

"Corypheus... but he's dead."

Clarel was clearly shocked by Stroud's words about Corypheus, hesitation was suddenly etched into her face. Alex knew they were getting to her, hope was shaping inside him again as he took a step forwards. If they could convince her Erimond was a liar she would end this now. "Corypheus still lives he is the one placing the fake calling in your head, you are not dying, none of you are!"

"Of course they will say that! They will say anything shake your confidence Clarel, we must go through with this, to save the world."

Clarel was hesitating standing torn between doing what she thought was right and this new information that could possibly be right too. Alex looked at her, trying to think out something good and convincing to say but he was drawing blank, whatever they would say would just be words, it was their words against Erimond's words.

"Bring it through!" Clarel said loudly holding her staff hard even if the hesitation was still evident in her eyes.

The grey wardens began opening up a rift, a rift with something huge and spidery inside, just waiting to break free in this world. Alex for a moment just stared at the huge demon on the other side, could they even fight that? It could probably just step on them and be done with it, move to next target. It was just the mages that opened the rift, the others looked between their mage friends and the inquisitor, it was clear that they were conflicted in this. Maybe Alex and his team could sway the remaining wardens that were in doubt. 

"Wardens listen to us!" Alex called out desperately.

"I have seem more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!" Hawke said stepping forwards.

"You are being enslaved by the magister, you might not see it but the chains are there." Fenris said with his deep voice, Alex knew he spoke out of experience.

"I trained half of you myself! Don't make me kill you!" Several of the wardens looked at each other with doubt, then at Stroud as if they tried to decide what superior warden they should listen too, Stroud or Clarel. It was true, many of them had been taught by Stroud.

"Be ready with the ritual Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength" Erimond said in a flattering praising manner.

"I don't want to kill any of you! I have spared all wardens I have been able to. Look at this all! Blood magic? Demon summoning? This is not what the grey warden is about! You are and have always been a proud order, you know this is wrong! You know you are being used!"

This time Alex aimed his words and his attention to the wardens in front of him instead of Clarel, if just one of them could be persuaded then more might follow. He made sure to look them in the eyes as he spoke, fought to keep his voice from quivering of the fear and despair he felt over what was going on here, over the demon that was showing in the rift.

"Ever since the mages do the rituals they have not been right. Like puppets on strings to be used instead of themselves! They used to be my friends." A dark skinned warden said as he glanced to one of the mages then to Alex.

"Dont let fear sway your minds warden Chernoff!" Clarel said and Alex looked up, fear was in everyone's face, except for the mages that was no longer more than tools of Corypheus.

"He is not afraid! You are. You are afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing!" Hawke said with anger and accusation in his voice.

While Hawke was probing and blaming, trying to take the harder way into the warden's mind, Stroud tried another way. "I honor your bravery brothers and sisters, but this is not the way. You have been tricked."

"We have come this far Clarel, we cannot stop here." 

Erimond who had stayed quiet for most part of this debate spoke up, most likely starting to smell defeat in the air because some of the wardens had moved over to stand by the inquisitors side. Alex truly was grateful over having them standing by their side, he wouldn't want to fight everyone around there. He didn't want to fight any grey wardens at all. He understood that they truly thought that this was the way to save the world.

"Maybe we can test the truth of these charges to avoid more bloodshed..." 

Alex looked at the warden commander with relief and nodded vigorously. They could end all this fighting and spare lives of many if she only saw that this was wrong and that they were not the ones lying to her but Erimond.

"Perhaps I should have picked a better ally!" Erimond said annoyed and stepped forwards. "My master thought you might come here inquisitor, he sent you this to welcome you!" As he spoke he knocked his staff to the ground three times.

The sky split with a loud roar of a dragon, red fire licked the ground as the archdemon dove at them. It circled in the air, breaking a griffon statue roaring again. Alex cursed as he made himself ready to fight again. Of course this time they were not entirely taken off guard from the dragon, they were not in a burning village and they had a bunch of grey wardens on their side to fight an arch demon.

The dragon and Errimond's last words were enough for Clarel to see who were lying or not and she hit the magister with a spell forcing him to the ground making him drop his staff. Another of her crackling electrical chargers flew up to get the attention of the dragon. In the mess of things happening all at once the magister ran for it, Clarel chasing after calling out for the wardens to help the inquisitor.

Another desire demon showed up along with some shades as the mage wardens were still out to kill the. That kept Alex and his team occupied from chasing after Erimond and Clarel and instead take care of the matter at hand. The rift was fairly stable and after the fight Alex didn't have any time over to try to close it, instead they chased after the two mages to help Clarel.

On the way upwards they had to fight several more demons and dodge the dragon that kept attacking them. At least they now had help by the wardens that was not bound to the will of Corypheus. Clarel and Errimond had got their head start so it took a while for them to catch up. When they finally did the two was out on a broken path that that once had been a wall or possibly a bridge, whatever it had been it now was a dead end. 

Erimond was on the ground within seconds as Clarel threw off a raged spell shocking his body with electricity once again that made the air crackle around them. The grey warden commander was furious as she had realized she had been played and used, her voice was raged and simply furious.

"You! destroyed the grey wardens!"

Erimond laughed weakly while holding his hand to his side. "You did that to yourself you self stupid bitch. I just had to dangle a little power for your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody."

Clarel smacked him with another electrical charge making the man curl up around himself in pain, no doubt he was experiencing a great deal of it. Alex just stared at what happened, not sure if he should intervene or not. If there was someone he didn't want to give a second chance, it was Erimond.

"You could have served a new god."

"I would never serve the blight!"

But before she had time to send off another spell the dragon landed behind her, it simply dove down over her and bit down before taking off. Alex ran forwards as if trying to help but the Dragon just landed again, spat the woman out on the ground. She was not dead yet but clearly dying, Alex and the others were slowly backing off as the dragon was advancing on them.

"In War, victory, in peace, vigilence in death"

Just as the dragon was about to attack Clarel made her last move, a crackling spell flared up under the dragon taking it down. With a deafening roar it fell down over the edge behind them. But yet was it not over, the edge of where they all stood broke under the weight of the dragon, Alex quickly began running along with the others but took a turn back grabbing Stroud who had began slipping over the edge. 

They both got back up but the rocks around them began sliding and soon they were falling. A fall even Alex wouldn't survive for all his bending and twisting in the air. He desperately tried to catch anywhere to grab a hold of but there was nothing. A desperate wish do be able to do anything about this made his hand flare up and before he knew it, they were all swallowed by the large green rift and Alex just closed his eyes hard hoping for a painless death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow updates, this fic is not dead, the chapters are just taking longer to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, it is a little something I've had in my head for a while, I've seen a lot -modern girl in Thedas- I suppose I miss a modern boy :)
> 
> I have rewritten and plan to rewrite some of the first seven chapters, I was not entirely content with how it was written and hope it is better now.


End file.
